Sounds of a new Destiny
by Jareth Dallis
Summary: Naruto is taken it Otogakure where he grows up to be a skilled shinobi, but he begins to realize Orochimaru is just using him as nothing but a pawn for his own ends. Will his loyalties remain? Being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: More than likely this will be a harem but for now, it's a different kind of Naruto fic. Naruto is taken away from Konoha by Orochimaru and trained to be a greater Ninja that he could have become in Konoha.**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi"**

"_**Inner Self"**_

Naruto Uzumaki ran through the night shrouded streets of Konohagakure as he was being chased by a mob of villagers. They were yet again out to hurt the innocent boy, he was only eight years old, this looked horrible. He continued to run and suddenly tripped and fell to the ground.

"Kill the demon!!" one villager called out as the picked up a stick, the mob walked forward and was prepared to bring the large stick down on Naruto's head. Yet they were frozen in fear as they felt an intense killing intent.

"Leave him alone…you people are sickening…he is an innocent little boy…not the demon you people seem to think he is…" came a raspy voice, when the villagers looked up they saw him, the infamous S-Class Nuke-Nin. Orochimaru. "But I think I will kill you fools…**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kuu no Tachi!**" Orochimaru opened his mouth and slowly a snake slithered out of his mouth and regurgitated the Sword of Kusanagi. Orochimaru then took the sword in hand and quickly dispatched the villagers, their slaughtered bodies littered the ground. He then summoned the snake from his mouth and returned the sword to the snake, as it retreated back into his belly.

"D-Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!!" Naruto cried out as he backed away from Orochimaru feeling frightened of the man.

"Do you hate this village…do you hate what they do to you?" Orochimaru's raspy voice rang out as he knelt beside Naruto. He smirked, "I was like you once…this village is unkind to those that are different…if you would like I will take you to a village where you will be accepted…"

"Accepted…?" was the boy's reply.

"Yes in the hidden village of sound…this village once feared me…they didn't like the fact I was so intelligent…they were threatened by me…so I left. Under my tutelage you shall become a greater ninja than you could in this judgmental village." the rasping voice of the snake Sannin continued, he leaned down and rubbed the boys head. "This village hates you but you will be accepted in my village…"

"I-I'll come with you mister…if it means I won't always be hurt for being different…" Naruto stood to his feet slowly, and looked up at the man. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki…mister…"

"Say good bye to this god forsaken cesspool…consider yourself fortunate for today you start your training under Orochimaru of the Legendary Three..." he took the boy by the hand and walked off disappearing with him in the shadows of the night.

**Four Years Later**

In Otogakure Naruto had truly advanced from the change of environment, he wasn't a monster here, he was considered unique. He wasn't a monster, nor was he a demon, he was simply Naruto Uzumaki, of the Village Hidden in the Sound. Naruto had changed much over the years he wore robes that were very similar to Kimimaro's these were of course common for those that Orochimaru favored. He carried a sitar on his back, which was his medium for using sound as a weapon. His hitae-ate was tied around his forehead in a crooked manner slightly to the left. His hair had miraculously remained the same short, unruly spiky hair. On the side of his head slightly slanted resting at the ready was a Kitsune Mask, if he needed he would wear the mask over his face to conceal his identity.

Naruto had been called to see Orochimaru, he didn't stop for anything because when Orochimaru called you arrived. Just then Naruto had walked into the one person he had been trying to avoid…Tayuya the most volatile of the sound four. _'Here it comes…' _was the only thought that Naruto mustered as he braced for her to hit him over the head with her flute.

"You fucking moron! Watch where the fuck you're walking!" then like that, crack! Naruto rubbed his head, of all the girls in Otogakure Tayuya was the most violent. The only other girl in the village Naruto really talked to was Kin Tsuchi, if he talked to Tayuya it was by accident, the two never really got along. Mostly cause Tayuya assumed he was copying her by having a musical instrument.

"I was, you ran around the corner and ran into me!" Naruto may have been a genius of Oto but still he was a bit brash…but that was mostly around Tayuya. It seemed as if the foul mouthed Tayuya cussed more than usual when Naruto was around, and she seemed to hit him a lot. It was rumored that Tayuya really was infatuated with Naruto since they say 'You always hurt the ones you love' and judging from the amount of bodily harm she had done to Naruto they must be engaged.

"Naruto-kun, Tayuya-chan do you two not have a meeting with Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto Yakushi calmly said as he stepped out of the shadows adjusting his glasses as he chuckled lightly from the start of an argument between Naruto and Tayuya. "Keep fighting like that and people will think you're a couple."

At this Naruto and Tayuya both blushed, the two of them were prone to arguing, but it was usually simple misunderstandings. Kabuto only chuckled as he opened the doors to Orochimaru's chambers, the two slowly entered the room and knelt before Orochimaru. "Kukuku…another lovers quarrel?" Orochimaru smirked in his unique snaky way. There was never a dull moment with Naruto and Tayuya around, especially when they argued.

"There is a young lady, in the land of waves, I would like for you two to retrieve for me. She possesses a rare bloodline limit…you two are to retrieve her at all costs…I am sending you along with one more…see to it you do not fail me…" the Snake Sannin looked at them with a cold gaze.

"Kabuto-sensei, who shall be our third team member?" Naruto asked calmly as he looked up quietly. He saw Kabuto motion for someone to enter the room. Naruto's eyes widened, the dark hair, and the sensual shapes, it was only one person Naruto could think of. Kin Tsuchi, just his luck he was on a team with two of the most beautiful, and violent women of Otogakure. "Prepare to leave within two hours. You are dismissed." once Kabuto was finished the three Genin nodded their heads solemnly and with reverence and stood walking to the exit, "Naruto-kun please stay a moment…I need to tell you something." the Snake Sannin rasped out.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." the boy responded and returned to a kneeling position in front of the Snake Sannin. "Naruto…I think you are old enough to know why the cesspool hated you so…" the snake began, he gave a fatherly look to Naruto as fatherly as one could give with snake like eyes. When he saw the boy nod he smirked diabolically.

"Almost thirteen years ago the village of Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and many ninja died trying to stop it. What they tell the children is the Yondaime Hokage, Arashi Uzumaki gave his life to stop the demon. In truth he used a powerful Jutsu to seal the fox away, in the body of a child who had just had his umbilical chord cut. Now the Hokage being a man of morals had felt this burden should only fall on his child. He had asked that the village treat this child as a hero, but no they only saw the demon trapped inside the boy.

That boy was you Naruto-kun…the village refused to honor their savior's request to honor his son as a savior. No they tried to kill you every day of your life, they felt you were a curse on their village…they wanted you dead for something you couldn't control. But do not worry Naruto-kun…you shall have your chance to teach them the hubris of their ways…"

The snake finished and he looked upon the shocked face of Naruto with pleasure, this would be enough to guarantee the boy's allegiance for as long as he needed it. "H-Hai Orochimaru-sama…" was all the boy had managed to say as the shock was too much for him to take in all at once. "Go your team is waiting for you." Kabuto coldly stated, and watched as Naruto exited the chamber.

Once the chamber doors were closed for a second time, Kabuto pushed his glasses up and smiled darkly, "What do you think Orochimaru-sama? Is he ready?" Kabuto turned to look at Orochimaru who was deep in thought.

"But of course…I taught the boy well…I molded him into the finest Jinchuuriki Ninja. Of course he is ready…kukuku…when the Chuunin exams come that's when everything will reach its apex after all they are all but pawns…and he, albeit a valuable pawn…is naught but a pawn." the cruel rasping voice broke into a dark laugh as his serpentine eyes became a glow with ambition.

**Two Weeks Later…**

Naruto muttered silently to himself as he tried to tolerate the two girls he was traveling with. Mostly because Tayuya and Kin were possibly the most hostile girls he knew, of all the people he could have been teamed with, the foul mouthed Tayuya of the Sound Four, and his former classmate Kin. Naruto then saw a squad of Konoha ninja, a tall cycloptic Jonin who could only be identified as the Copy Nin, Kakashi Hatake, and his Genin Team, all the same age as Naruto, a loud mouthed blonde girl, a pink haired girl who seemed like she spent more time worrying about her looks, and a raven haired young boy, who simply looked like someone shit in his cheerios.

"Konoha Nin…we'd better take cover…" Naruto was quick to issue this command as he took sight of a squad of four Konoha Ninja. He then shot Tayuya a look that said 'don't argue with me' and with that they all took cover.

"What the deal shithead…it's not like they will notice us." Tayuya asked with hostility while maintaining a whisper. She then saw something she had never seen in the blonde's eyes. Fear. It didn't fit the boy, as long as she had known him he had been brave. "That's the shithole you're from isn't it?"

Naruto nodded softly, he had fear that these ninja would try to kill him, or bring him back so he can suffer again. No. He wouldn't return to that pit of hell, Orochimaru had offered him a place he belonged, and that was where his loyalties would remain. "Let's continue to our destination maybe this village will help reveal our target…our information says, a crime boss named Gatou has hired a Missing Nin from Kirigakure to eliminate a bridge builder. And our Target is from Kirigakure…the bridge builder is with those Konoha bastards so let's follow them from a distance for the time being."

The two kunoichi of Otogakure nodded their heads in agreement, and the team continued on with their mission. Tayuya couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to change them from this mission on, it was as if she felt events would change Naruto.

**One week later…**

Naruto was sitting in the forest, quietly strumming away at his sitar, he appeared to be defenseless. A young girl with black hair wearing a blue dress walked up silently, she held a kunai in her hand. As she prepared to strike the silence was broken, as Naruto ran his fingers over the string rapidly. "Interesting show Oinin…or should I say…Haku of Kirigakure" Naruto's eyes remained closed as he slowly stood to his feet. "Good ruse…hit your partner with senban in just the right spot to create a false death."

Haku was taken back by this as the blonde sound nin turned smiling at her, _'He knew I was there the whole time he could of dispatched me at any minute…who is he…'_ she thought to herself. She was ready to fight, she didn't trust this sound ninja as far as she could throw him.

"They all just use you like a tool…don't they…" the smile never faded from his face as he took a step closer to her. It was his mask, he wasn't alone, he didn't need the help of his team mates for this.

"What would you know…Zabuza-san has given me life, given me a purpose!" the girl shouted in retaliation. She wasn't prepared for someone like this that was for certain.

"Is that so…" the boy coldly said as his face become much graver, he wasn't going to play nice for much longer. He spun the sitar around so it was resting on his back, and he looked at her with darkening eyes, they were no longer friendly. "I was treated as filth by the village I was born in…nearly killed on a daily basis for something I never could understand or control. They called me a monster, a demon, a mistake…so don't tell me I don't know what its like."

It came to the conclusion of the boy he was no different than this girl. He was a tool being used by Orochimaru. No, Orochimaru wouldn't do that would he? He would keep it on a need to know basis for the time being. "Do what you want…just don't throw away your life for that man…maybe when you're ready you will come with us…" after that was said the boy ran up the tree and disappeared in the canopy.

As the trio leaped through the canopy of the forest, Tayuya looked at Naruto in a questioning manner. She didn't know what he was doing it was too subtle too slow. "Dipshit…what the fuck was that?" not one to miss the beat the impulsive Tayuya was ready to start berating the blonde ninja.

"It requires planning…I simply put the seed of doubt in her head. She's very loyal to the demon of the mist…we can't just bring her over to our side just like that…" Naruto continued to lead the way. He may have been the youngest one in this team but he was also quite intelligent, this was in fact due to the fact he was taught directly by Kabuto and Orochimaru themselves.

**Later, at their camp…**

"Tayuya-sempai…what do you know about Naruto-kun?" The dark haired kunoichi asked quietly, they were left alone for a moment while Naruto had gone to check on something. Kin had noticed something about Naruto changed from the moment he noticed that team of ninja from Konoha.

"The fuck would I know? Shit its not like he tells me much." The foul mouthed red head quickly said as she watched the surroundings. She didn't like the feeling of what was going on with Naruto, something unusual happened the moment he saw those Konohagakure ninja.

"So then it isn't true that you two are an item? I figured you would know since people seem to think you two are dating. Seeing, as you hurt him more than anyone else." the dark haired beauty calmly responded, in that moment the two began to glare. It would seem even the kunoichi of Otogakure despite the focus of their training to become efficient killers still could notice a guy.

"And what the fuck does it matter to you bitch? Just because I hurt the idiot doesn't mean I love him." the red head was about to fly off the handle and punch this nosey bitch right in the nose. _'It's none of her fucking business what Naruto means to me…'_ her thoughts were just as vile, and laced with anger. "All anyone knows is one day Orochimaru-sama brought the fucktard back one day…he was afraid of everyone…that's the entire fucking story I really know about him…"

"Naruto-kun, is hard…no he is unreadable…you could say he is like the wind." The dark haired girl softly said. "But behind that smile…I can see someone who is suffering inside...even if he is one of the best of our village its like he needs something more."

"Family is a fucking joke if that's what he wants." The red head gained a dark look to her face. She in truth did want something more than she had but Orochimaru had given her something, a place of acceptance.

**Meanwhile at the bridge…**

Naruto sat on the edge of the bridge, his fingers moving over the strings of his sitar his thoughts going over his situation. He never could turn again Orochimaru, Orochimaru had given him a home, a purpose, and taught him many things. But Naruto was realizing Orochimaru didn't care about him, or any of the other members of Otogakure.

"Who are you?" a bossy feminine voice came from behind Naruto, he didn't move and just continued to play. Naruto didn't feel he had to justify her with anything and continued to play his sitar. "Answer me!" the girl was getting frustrated and drew a kunai, something about him didn't sit right with her.

"Why…it's not like you need to know…I'm just a ninja with business in the area…" he put on the fake smile he always wore and turned to look at her. "Is that so wrong?" his eyes narrowed slightly, he recognized her. It was that obnoxious Sasuke fangirl, Ino Yamanaka.

"You look familiar…who are you exactly?" she took a step familiar, she recognized the whisker markings on the boy's face but as she stepped closer, to get a better look he jumped over the side of the bridge. He couldn't afford to be found out by the Konoha Ninja, it could jeopardize the mission. He began to focus his chakra into his feet as he adjusted himself during his descent, he just hoped the water below was deep enough in case the water walking technique didn't work, as it sometimes didn't want to work for him.

It was coming full circle to the boy slowly, as he fell downward, he realized he could die. That's when it happened, he found himself in a winding tunnel, filled with red lights, and pipes going in all directions. He opted to head in the direction which had more lights, when he reached the end he found himself staring at his 'tenant' face to face.

"**Well, well, well…never thought I would have to see you this soon…but you're recklessness is going to get us killed so…I guess I shall have to start paying rent…" **the booming demonic voice echoed out. **"That's right…you die…I die…and frankly I don't want to die you runt."**

"I see…so are you going to stop fucking up my chakra control and make it so I don't have to worry about not having enough chakra, or too much?" the boy asked aggressively, as he looked at the fox. "Your rent shall be some of your chakra…after all if I die…you die, and frankly I can't die yet…there is something I have to find out for myself…" he had a look in his eyes that had never been there in all of his years in Otogakure. A look of determination.

"**Fine but don't screw up…we both have to live!" **the fox declared with a hint of enjoyment to his voice.

Naruto came back to reality and looked around only a few seconds passed, he focused chakra to his feet, just as he neared the water. As soon as he touched the water and was standing on top of it, he smirked happily, and quickly ran across the water. He needed to return to the camp. He had been gone long enough and Tayuya would bash his head in with her flute.

**Authors Note: Next time! The big three way Battle on the Bridge, Fates Intersect, and a hard road is revealed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Its time for the three way battle on the bridge…and events leading to the Chunin exams! This is gonna hint at NaruTayu and NaruKin for a while but eventually its gonna be a NaruHarem!**

Just a legend here

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi"**

'_**Inner self'**_

Naruto landed on the ground and no sooner than he did, crack, a flute came down on top of his head. He rubbed his head and looked at Tayuya. He winced and looked up to see a concerned look on the fiery redhead's face.

"Shithead! Do you know how worried I was? You were gone so long I thought something bad happened to you!" she then hit him over the head with her fist. He then expected another hit, but the unexpected happened, she hugged him. "You tell anyone I hugged you, and I will rip your nuts off and force you to eat them. Do I make myself clear?"

"H-Hai…Tayuya-chan…" Naruto meekly said he didn't understand this girl she never showed much affection to him just violence. When she released him from the embrace Naruto could visibly see she was blushing.

"Naruto…are we going to begin watching that Genin Team, everyday until the Kirigakure Nukenin attack them again?" the normally temper mental redhead was for a change being calm, and not cursing. She quietly sat down next to Naruto to enjoy some time with Naruto while Kin was asleep.

"Yeah we need to make sure we can get Haku to join us…I'm certain my words did the right thing…" Naruto calmly said as he just stared at the campfire. He wasn't paying much attention to the fact Tayuya was sitting next to him now.

"Okay Naruto…and if you tell anyone that I was nice to you…" she was about to finish the threat when Naruto slumped over against her, asleep. He must have been a bit more tired than he appeared to be. She could have hit him over the head for that, but she decided not to. "…Eh rest…Naruto-kun…" and fortunately for her Kin was still asleep so this wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass.

**Four days later…**

"Tayuya…Kin…you go to the bridge…I'm going to check on something in the village…" the two kunoichi nodded and leaped off into the branches of the trees above. Naruto jumped into the branches above and headed off in a separate direction. He had found a few dead animal that had been killed by blades, and there was trail of destruction leading back to the village.

**At the village…more specifically at Tazuna's house**

Naruto sped up as he headed towards the village, _'I may be going again Orochimaru's orders…but…I will not be his pawn…no one…no one tells the wind where to go' _he landed on a rooftop and watched calmly.

"We only need one hostage." The first thug said, as the other was drawing his Katana to rush at the boy.

"Stop! If you touch that boy, I will bite my tongue off and kill myself! You need a hostage right?" the woman aggressively said, wanting to save the boy who appeared to be her son.

"Damn…I wanted to kill someone…" the other thug said with an unamused sound to his voice. Just then their attention was brought to a new comer, Naruto landed in front of them a dark look in his eyes.

"We'll you can kill this kid…he looks no older than the brats guarding Tazuna…" a smirk crossed over their faces.

"I'm not just some pushover…you're walking to your deaths…" Naruto smirked as the two rushed at him. He simply leaped backwards to get them into a good enough range to use his sitar to cause a wave of sound to disable the two. He spun about bringing the sitar from its resting position on his back. He then applied chakra to the seals on the neck of the sitar, this caused the strings on the sitar to glow with chakra. As he plucked the strings a high pitch sound rang out causing the men to drop their swords and cover their ears.

While the two dropped their guard Naruto threw two kunai straight forward, the kunai embedded themselves between the eyes of the men. Naruto looked at the woman and child, and smiled seeing they were okay.

"Who are you?" Tsunami asked as she looked at Naruto's handiwork.

"Naruto Uzumaki…a ninja from Otogakure…if you people really want to be free you have to fight for what you want. Remember it." and with that said he vanished leaving only a swirling of leaves where he was.

**At the bridge….**

Tayuya was getting edgy, Naruto was late, and she was getting edgy, just then he landed beside her. She could of hit him over the head, but then she saw him shift his mask over his face, she knew they were about to move.

"I'll get inside the ice barrier and handle the target…you two keep the Konoha ninja away...Go!" he then gave them the motion of the hand signaling to move. When the three landed on the bridge the one eyed Jonin, and the Demon of the Mist looked in shock, as did the two girls guarding Tazuna.

"It's him Sakura…he's the one I saw here a few nights back…" Ino whispered to Sakura, she wasn't likely to forget him. It was like she recognized him from her childhood.

"Tayuya, use Genjutsu…Kin run interference." Naruto quickly issued the orders as he pulled his sitar around.

"Right Naruto…" the red head, and dark haired girls called out as Naruto made his way to the ice dome.

'_Did they just call the one in the mask Naruto…but that's impossible Naruto vanished…'_ the cycloptic jonin coldly thought as he once again returned to his battle with Zabuza.

Once Naruto was inside the dome he applied chakra to a different seal on the neck of his sitar. This would allow him to use **Wind Release: Shield of Hurricane (A/N: I am not gonna try and make it Japanese since I don't know how to)** he looked at the raven haired boy that inside. He didn't care if the boy was glaring, he had a job to do and that was to capture Haku.

"I don't need anyone's help" the boy shouted with hostility to his voice not enjoying the interference of Naruto.

"Who the hell said I'm here to help some emo kid playing Ninja…I'm here to see the girl wearing the mask." Naruto quickly insulted Sasuke, before strumming the chords of his sitar in rhythm executing the jutsu just in time to knock the senbon away. He smirked when he saw Sasuke come charging at him, spun his sitar around to his back and blocked the kick Sasuke threw at him with ease, "**SEN'EIJASHU!**" Naruto quickly bound Sasuke in snakes so he could focus on the battle at hand.

The snakes wasted no time constricting around the raven haired boy to restrict his breathing causing him to pass out, after they were done they slithered away. Naruto then applied chakra to a seal located at another fret. "**Wind Release: Sonic Pulse!**"Naruto then played a series of chords, and notes on the sitar causing a high pitch sound to emanate and shatter Haku's mirrors.

Haku landed on the ground in front of Naruto, she had never seen her technique defeated, it was impossible. "How did you do that? Its impossible to break my mirrors."

"Simple I just used enough chakra to cause the pulse to be high enough that it would shatter your mirrors…" he moved his sitar around and watched her quietly, he pulled a kunai out and just stood ready. "Do you still wish to be the tool of that man or come with me back to the land of sound…you wont be a tool their you will be considered a person, that is what the Otokage wants." Naruto lifted his mask up and looked at her quietly. And when she pulled her mask off, he knew he had gotten through to her.

"Alright…I will go with you…Zabuza-san…has used me as a weapon long enough…prevented me from finding any happiness…" the girl spoke in a defeated manner. Her eyes sadder, she the boy in front of her was right.

Meanwhile across the bridge, things were intensifying as the copy ninja utilized his one technique, the Raikiri. He charged forward and threw ball of lightning forward, he smashed it right through Zabuza's giant sword, and struck a hole right into Zabuza's chest. Just then Naruto, and Haku walked forward, and Haku looked sad to see Zabuza dying on the bridge. Kakashi looked shocked when he saw Naruto's face, _'It is him! Who took him to Otogakure…I failed my sensei…I couldn't keep his son from falling to another village…' _Kakashi's thoughts were plagued with regret as he pushed his hitae-ate down over his left eye.

"Haku…you've rusted…you're no longer a worthy tool to me…do you hate me…?" Zabuza was having regrets in his last moments, he should have raised the girl better than he did.

"No Zabuza-san…you just opened my eyes to the truth…I will never be someone's tool again…you helped me become strong but you need to find your rest Demon of the Mist." the girl spoke coldly as she looked down at the man who was dying, she then shed a tear, for inside it truly hurt her to see him fading away.

"This takes care of the problem of having to pay him…I was going to just kill him, and the girl once they killed the bridge builder…but now I only have to kill the girl. Good thing I brought an army…"

"Naruto…how do you want to get rid of them…we're running low on chakra…and there is a lot of mercenaries." Kin asked as she stepped beside Naruto. He then pointed behind the mercenary army to a group of citizens from the village.

"Always look underneath the underneath…" the cycloptic jonin coldly stated, as he watched Naruto think the scenario over.

"I have just the thing…" he then walked forward, pulling his sitar out, he applied chakra to the third seal on the sitars neck and strummed the strings lightly. "**Wind Release: Hurricane Blades!**" this caused a series of blasts of wind which cut down the mercenaries that stood in his way. Once a clear path presented itself, he spun the sitar over and applied chakra causing his own sword of Kusanagi to reveal itself. He took the long sword in hand, it of course looked different from Orochimaru's. He swung his sitar around so it was resting on his back again. He then rushed forward and brought the blade swinging upward causing Gatou to fall backwards.

"Please spare my life I will give you anything you want kid!!" the corrupt businessman pleaded but his pleas fell upon deaf ears. Naruto plunged the sword through Gatou's heart and pulled the sword out and with a flick of the wrist the tycoons blood was flung off the blade.

"There I think the village can handle the rest of these fools…" Naruto walked back silently as he held the sword of Kusanagi in his hand. Of course this confirmed all the fears Kakashi had about Naruto, he had fallen into the clutches of Konoha's greatest enemy. "We're leaving Tayuya, Kin, and Haku" Naruto reached behind allowing the sword of Kusanagi to return to its hiding place in the sitar.

"Where are you going with her?" Kakashi asked only to see Naruto ignore him. "Answer me Naruto!"

"Its no concern of yours Copy Ninja…the Otokage asked us to get her and we did." And with that the four of them disappeared. Leaving Kakashi distraught, and feeling like he had failed the Yondaime.

**Two weeks later back in Otogakure…**

"You did well Naruto-kun…though I am a bit disappointed you decided to help a village…but in doing such you garnered some fame for our village." The Snake Sannin spoke with a sickening smile on his face. "You showed great leadership qualities during this mission…so I believe you and Kin have earned the right to participate in the Chuunin Exams…this shall give the revenge you desire…but you will need a third team mate…Tayuya will return to the sound four and aid me during my ruse as the Kazekage...So Haku-chan shall be on your team…"

Naruto, and Kin nodded solemnly, Haku followed suit, she didn't want to offend the Otokage. "Dosu, Zaku, and Okuni shall form a second team…there is someone I want you to procure for me during the exams…and Uchiha…"

"Hai…Orochimaru-sama…" Naruto knew this would present a chance for him, just the chance he needed. "That is all…prepare yourselves and train…we shall depart in one week…you are dismissed."

The young ninja nodded their heads and left the room, outside Naruto was about to his own way to prepare himself. Before he left Tayuya, had grabbed his arm, something had been worrying her since wave country that he might be taken away from her. "Shithead don't you dare die on me in the pisshole or I will go straight to hell and bring you back." Naruto nodded quickly before heading to his room to get ready for the trip.

**A month later…the team reaches Konoha…**

"Welcome to Konoha…are you here for the Chuunin Exams." the gate guard queried and when the sound village ninja nodded the gates opened and they proceeded into the village quietly. Orochimaru had taken on a disguise for time being while in this village, since he was indeed a wanted criminal.

Not even in the village a few minutes and Naruto's bad memories came flooding back, but some good ones were mixed in as well. He remembered the old man they called Hokage who treated him like a human being. But that was halted when a kid wearing something that looked like either a bad batman cosplay, or ugly pajamas knocked a little child down. He then saw the Sunagakure hitae-ate and stepped forward since he had his intel and the child was the Hokage's grandson.

"Hey leave the kid alone…that's the Hokage's Grandson and I don't think you want to start trouble just because he bumped into you." Naruto dryly said as he stepped forward.

"And who's going to make me? A shrimp like you?" the larger ninja hastily said, while the blonde standing next to him rolled her eyes.

"You're going to get us in trouble Kankuro…so cut it out!" she quickly scolded him not thinking this was the time or the place. She then turned her attention to Naruto and looked in shock. "I figured you would be a Chuunin by now."

"Hello Temari…if you're here does that mean Gaara is…?" Naruto calmly said as he stepped closer.

"How in the hell do you know my sister runt!?" Kankuro attempted shove Naruto who skillfully spun out of the way. He grabbed hold of Kankuro's pinky and bent it back slightly to disable him.

"Kankuro…you're a disgrace to our village…" came a cold malice filled voice of a red head standing on the branch of a tree above.

"G-Gaara! I'm sorry…but this guy was starting trouble with me!" Kankuro quickly made his excuses. He obviously was in fear of his younger brother.

"As for how I know Temari…I met her and Gaara a year ago when the Otokage visited Suna." The blonde harshly said as he released Kankuro's pinky, he walked over to Kin, and Haku quietly.

"Hey you! What's your name!" came a demand from a hostile voice on a roof above. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke or as he so aptly liked to call him Emo Kid.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" he then continued to walk away not caring what this pompous prick's name was. It was apparent that Naruto didn't like, this kid much.

"Mine is Sasuke Uchiha…you caught off guard in wave country Naruto…it wont happen again…" of course this was just convenient for Naruto…since he had taken care of this stuck up pretentious brat once before. It surely couldn't be that hard the second time around.

"Lets go…Kin, and Haku…we have to go sign in." the blonde coldly said as he walked off with the two girls in tow. Of course it was just ruse to allow them to meet with Kabuto who was in disguise in one of the alleys.

"Making friends already are we Naruto-kun?" came the familiar academic voice of Kabuto, who was hiding under a cloak. Naruto walked up slowly while Kin, and Haku stayed on look out.

"How does Tayuya-chan feel about you being alone with Haku, and Kin…I bet she's fuming right now." Kabuto quietly teased the blonde, who didn't offer much humor in return. "The intelligence if you will sensei…" Naruto dryly replied, Kabuto handed him some information. "Be careful the Copy Ninja knows who you are…your father was his sensei after all…so be careful during the exam…now the exam has three to four portions, the written, the survival, and then the one on one matches…the intel I gave you has some of the people you need to watch out for listed…"

**Later at the forest of death…**

They had been in the forest of death for at least a day and a half, Naruto and his team had acquired the all the scrolls they would need, and those for the other sound team. Naruto, Kin, and Haku were now looking for their objective. They were the ones who knew the real goal. The other team was given a false mission.

"Isn't that one of Orochimaru-sama's snake summons?" Kin pointed to the giant snake that was attacking the Genin Team that they had met in wave country. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Orochimaru snake his head forward to give the Uchiha the cursed seal. The burning sensation coursed through the boy as the Cursed Seal of Heaven formed. The pain became too much for the boy and he passed out.

"He will come to me and seek power…unlike the one you know as Naruto, or the others that serve me. Sasuke will be more than a pawn…something easily sacrificed he shall be the most important piece, the King." Orochimaru then broke into a disturbing laugh, which could bring anyone to shudder. Kin and Haku gasped in shock, their leader was planning to just sacrifice them.

"Is that all we are to you?!" Naruto couldn't stand it anymore, he had his doubts for a while. He leaped downward and threw a punch which was quickly avoided by the Sannin. Naruto's eyes were now red with demonic slits.

"Oh what a shame Naruto-kun…I'm disappointed that you have turned against me…a pawn should never aspire to become the king…" the Sannin then punched Naruto knocking against a tree. "GOGYO FUIN!!" with that five of the Sannin's fingers began to glow with chakra he then slammed his fingers into Naruto's stomach sealing away the chakra of the Kyuubi. Naruto slumped over as the as the seal took form over the existent seal on his stomach. The Orochimaru backed up a tree and melded with it while laughing in a sinister manner. "You have outlived your usefulness to me Naruto-kun…I will enjoy destroying you and your team…"

And with that the Snake Sannin vanished into the tree, just then Haku and Kin leaped over to check on Naruto. Before they could escape and get Naruto to safety a kunai was thrown at the tree. "You work for him! What did he do to Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired Kunoichi prepared to throw another kunai at them.

"We don't know! The only one who knows anything about that is Naruto and he's out of commission. …Now back off little girl…we need to get Naruto somewhere safe…and you need to do the same thing for you're team mate." Kin quickly warned as she pulled out her senban and prepared to throw them.

"They're right Sakura…Sasuke doesn't look so good…" Ino reminded her rival and team mate. Sakura turned to look and nodded and when she looked back Naruto and his team were gone. The pink haired kunoichi glared before helping Ino get their team mate to safety.

**A day later…**

Naruto slowly came around he noticed his surroundings had changed, he saw that he was longer up in the trees. He sat up and looked to either side to see Kin and Haku both looking at him with concern. "Where's my sitar?" He looked around since he had never been with out it.

"It was broken when Orochimaru knocked into the tree…" Kin dryly said pointing to the broken instrument. She stopped showing reverence for the man they served due to her discovery of how Orochimaru. The two girls gasped as Naruto broke the body of the sitar taking the seal that held his sword.

"We have to reach the tower and complete this portion of the exam…" he applied chakra to the seal and pulled his sword out of the glowing seal. On the reverse side there was another seal, he applied chakra to that which brought a scabbard out of the seal. He sheathed his sword, and looked to the two girls. "Let's go…I personally don't intent to let the snake see me dead just yet."

"Hai Naruto…" the two kunoichi said in unison as the followed Naruto. They may have lost their faith in Orochimaru, but they found something in Naruto they could trust. It would seem, he was the type who wouldn't ever give up no matter how hopeless the situation was.

**Several hours later…**

The team walked into the main hall where the other teams were assembling. When Naruto's team stood in place Naruto received looks of shock from Kakashi, and the Hokage. _'Just as Kakashi said its Naruto…hmmm so that's your game Orochimaru…'_ the wise third Hokage thought quietly while puffing on his pipe.

Orochimaru smiled sickeningly when he saw that the traitors to his ambition had survived. _'That's it Naruto-kun act as the catalyst that delivers Sasuke to me…you and your team wont be the sacrifices for my summoning technique you will just be the catalyst to offer me more power than I could ever dream to have' _the snake smirked, his thoughts on the power that he could obtain.

"Now to explain why you are really here. You are told it's to promote friend ship between countries. To raise the level of Shinobi…I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning." the Hokage began before taking another drag on his pipe. "The true meaning of the exam…is war. Or rather…replacement for war so Shinobi Villages don't fight senselessly."

The lecture continued on explaining about the purpose. Then a sickly exam proctor stepped forward and coughed lightly. "Allow me to continue for you Hokage-sama. I Exam Proctor…Hayate Gekkou shall explain…the rest…" when the Hokage nodded the man coughed and stood to his feet. "This is just a preliminary for the next round…too many teams made it through the second round so if you feel you cannot do any more fighting speak now…"

Kabuto had raised his hand, "I over did it…I don't think I can go on…" Naruto knew very well Kabuto wasn't down and out he just was faking it as part of Orochimaru's plan.

"You are Kabuto Yakushi of the leaf? You are free to retire." with that said Kabuto left the area. As he passed Naruto, the two shot a glance at each other. Kabuto more than likely knew Naruto wasn't bound to serve Orochimaru much longer.

**A bit later…(A/N: I'm not going to give details of all the matches since that would take a while.)**

The monitor flashed through names, and the first match was decided. Sasuke Uchiha verses Yoroi Akado. The match didn't take long to end with Sasuke doing a powerful taijutsu combo which left Yoroi out cold. "Winner…Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke was escorted out of the arena by Kakashi.

The matches continued with Kankuro winning against Tsurugi, Temari winning against Tenten, and a draw between Sakura and Ino. The names spiraled through and there it was Naruto Uzumaki verses Kiba Inuzuka. The two combatants jumped down into the arena and stood across from each other. "BEGIN!" the proctor managed to say before coughing, and stepping at of the way.

"You're going down pretty boy!" the Inuzuka proudly proclaimed as he gave his dog, Akamaru, a soldier pill. Naruto just remained calm as he pulled the fox mask down over his face, to Haku and Kin this signified bad news for boy he was fighting. Orochimaru smirked seeing his former student still had the habit of wearing the mask when he was serious. Kiba then proceeded to use **Jujin Bunshin** this caused Akamaru to look just like him and create the illusion of there being two. Kiba continued by **Shikyaku no Jutsu** this gave him the edge he needed. "**Gatsuga!!**" Kiba roared out as he and his clone rushed forward turning into two spiraling vortexes that flew at Naruto. Naruto didn't move he simply braced himself as he planned to gauge the intensity of the attack to get a feel for how strong this kid's attacks were.

The blow connected with Naruto who was sent reeling back as he was hit by the two, he rolled across the ground and stood to his feet slowly. "You're strong I will give you that much. But you underestimate me…" he rushed forward and produced some shadow clones by using Kage Bunshin to create clones to run interference.

When the Inuzuka destroyed the clones that rushed forward when the smoke cleared the masked boy was gone, before he could react something hard connected with his right knee. Just then Naruto brought the sheathed sword around and hooked it on the falling boy's hood and spun around bringing him down on his back like a rag doll. Smoke dissipated to reveal Akamaru.

"You dropped your guard pretty boy!" Kiba roared out as he performed **Tsuga** flying straight at Naruto. As the blow hit, the body vanished turning out to be a **Kage Bunshin**, Kiba looked in silence just before three shadow clones kicked him into the air. Just then the original jumped into the air and brought a fierce Axe kick down onto the boy's head the boy came crashing down in the arena floor face first. The on lookers looked shocked. The most shocked of the onlookers was his Jounin Sensei.

Hayate walked over and lifted Kiba's head lightly and coughed lightly before standing up. "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki..." with that Naruto walked back up into stand pulling his fox mask upward slowly. Once he was back with his team, he rested against the wall.

The next match that followed was Kin Tsuchi against Shikamaru Nara. The fight didn't take long as Kin fell into Shikamaru's unique Jutsu and was knocked unconscious as her head crashed into the wall. Naruto leaned close to Haku and whispered in her ear, "We have to be careful during the rest of the exam…the snake might try something…" Haku nodded softly. Naruto was concerned for Kin at the moment. He didn't see Orochimaru anywhere in the arena.

The next match the followed Haku against Okuni, needless to say Okuni lost swiftly against Haku. The next bout was between Zaku and Shino, it was a fight the ultimately ended with Shino being the winner. Then the match between Neji Hyuuga, and Hinata Hyuuga took place. Naruto growled with disgust as he could clearly tell that Neji was simply toying with the girl.

Naruto restrained himself from leaping down and stopping Neji from trying to kill the girl fortunately the Jonin leaped in and stopped the boy from going too far. The next fight that came was between Gaara, and Rock Lee. The battle itself looked as if hell itself broke out, ending with Lee losing. His body was nearly broken by the time it was over, and Gaara had been declared the winner. The last battle was between Chouji Akimichi and Dosu Kinuta. The fight ended as quickly as it began, this was no shock to Naruto.

"All finalists please report to the center of the arena." the sick proctor managed to say between coughs. When all the finalists reached the floor, he held out a box, "Please reach in and pull out a slip of paper." after saying this each of the finalists did as they were told until each had a slip of paper. After confirming their numbers the lots were drawn.

_Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga_

_Sasuke Uchiha vs Subaku no Gaara_

_Subaku no Kankuro vs. Shino Aburame_

_Shikamaru Nara Vs. Subaku no Temari_

_Haku vs. Dosu Kinuta_

"You ten will be participating in the final round of the exams…" the proctor coughed as he looked at the ten. He was about to continue until the obnoxiously loud Anko stepped forward.

"You have one month to prepare, rest up, train, perfect your tactics! Until then you are dismissed!" the ninja all dispersed, just then Kakashi landed behind Naruto and Haku with Anko at their front.

"Will you come with us…the Hokage would love to speak with you." The cycloptic jounin said with a pleasant look on his face.

**Later inside the Hokage's office…**

Naruto had just told the Hokage the whole story, and the old man took another puff of his pipe. "I see Naruto-kun…you left the village with him because you were tired of being attack…I wish I could have prevented that…" he then looked at Kakashi and Anko who were watching the door. "What do you plan to do…continue to masquerade as Sound Ninja…?"

Naruto shook his head, he wasn't going to be loyal to Orochimaru any longer, he also wasn't going to let something bad happen to Kin. But…Tayuya, how was he going to save her she's one of the sound four. "Is there a way we can become a ninja of Konoha…?" the boy asked with high hopes.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy…but I think with the resources here we can get you to be part of the leaf after the exams are over…" the Hokage commented before taking another puff of his pipe. "I'm surprised you broke free of my former student Naruto-kun…most people who are trained by him turn out to be blindly loyal."

"That's because I refuse to be just a pawn…I realized he treated me as a tool…when I was sent to capture Haku for him…I saw how Haku was treated as nothing but a tool by Zabuza…and I realized it was what Orochimaru was doing with all of us…" the blonde boy the ripped his hitae-ate off and dropped it to the floor. "I am Naruto Uzumaki...son of Yondaime Hokage Arashi Uzumaki…and I am no ones pawn...I have one request…we need to make sure Kin is someplace safe…the snake may try something…" the boy asked quietly since it wasn't his place.

"It will be done…"the Hokage said and motioned to Anko to see to it. Naruto and Haku stood to their feet to leave the office. "Where are you two going?"

"To train…" the boy said as he pocketed the hitae-ate, he wasn't going to wear the symbol of the sound village ever again.

"You showed the Will of Fire Naruto-kun…you might need this…as far as I'm concerned you are of the leaf." The Hokage reached into his desk and pulled out a hitae-ate and tossed it over to Naruto. "That was Arashi's headband…you deserve to wear it."

"I agree Hokage-sama we will induct you as a lead ninja after the exams…we have to prepare for Orochimaru's attack for now…you two should get prepared for the finals." the cycloptic Jonin commented as he opened the door for Naruto and Haku to leave. Naruto took the hitae-ate around his head as he walked out, Haku following.

When they were gone Kakashi looked at the Hokage quietly, a smile on his face. "Do you think Jiraiya will find him?" the one eyed jonin could only wonder. It would be a new development and hindrance to the snake's plans.

"I believe he will…Naruto is after all a genius in battle situations from what I seen, and those are the type my former student enjoys to teach." the Hokage took another puff of his pipe with a smile on his face. This would serve well to stop the former student, Sarutobi was going to do whatever he could to stop Orochimaru this time.

**Author's note: Not entirely happy with this chapter. Now I don't know who will be in the Harem but you can count on Tayuya and Kin being in the Harem. But the relationships won't blossom til later. But if you can't tell the first is going to be Tayuya, because its heavily implied. I believe for now I think the harem will be something like Tayuya, Kin, female Haku, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata. And if you noticed that Team Ten only had two members that's because they only had two members. I don't like putting original characters in my fics. Also note Naruto's team doesn't know about the Sand-Sound alliance so the leaf won't be as prepared as they think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Naruto is now a Leaf Ninja. That's means training, and preparation for the next round…and some stalking...that's right boys and girls Naruto is going to become quite popular. I normally don't like to put my original characters in fics but I couldn't resist I just feel there needs to be a Hanzo clan in the Narutoverse.**

**The key goes here!**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi"**

'_**Innerself'**_

Naruto was walking through the village quietly, his mind set on finding someplace to train in secret. He had no doubts that Haku could take care of herself, his eyes shifted about as he thought there were a few girls following him. Naruto stopped and turned swiftly, just then there was nothing there, but there was a trail of dust leading into an alley. He shrugged and kept walking he was going to find someplace where he could train in solitude.

Once he found a training area, he sighed and began to focus his chakra but he was finding it hard to do such. _'Damn that snake! The five elements seal is screwing up my chakra control…he never taught me how do the unsealing technique...'_ his thoughts were on how to effectively be able to train while he has this handicap.

"Would you two mind stepping out now?" His eyebrow raised as he turned around slowly, watching as the two girls from Sasuke's team stepped out. He had to admit that they were both pretty, of course he felt the blonde was the prettier one simply based on her confidence.

"How long did you know we were following you?" the pink haired kunoichi quickly asked. She didn't believe that Naruto was as skilled as he was. She thought he looked like he was a bit slow.

"From the moment I left my accommodations…you both wear too much perfume. And On top of that it didn't help that you kept arguing while you were tracking me…I thought you both were obsessed with the arrogant little nihilist." Naruto would probably regret calling the Uchiha that under other circumstances. He only received ice glares from them, he could tell the pink haired one was restraining herself from striking him.

"I will ignore that insult you directed at Sasuke-kun…now tell us who you are and why you suddenly have a hitae-ate of our village on your forehead!" the pink haired girl was growing more and more violent by the minute.

"I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage if its any of your business. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And the Sandaime Hokage made me a leaf ninja last night…if you don't mind I have to do some training…" He then proceeded to walk around the girls trying to find some place he could train. He didn't need a fanclub to follow him around, he had an unofficial one in the shape of Kin back in Otogakure. But he was a self made ninja and didn't need fans.

"Way to go forehead, you scare away Naruto-kun just because you just had to be temper mental because he insulted Sasuke! Naruto is better than Sasuke! He doesn't ignore us when we talk to him. And he's better looking!" The Yamanaka loudly proclaimed as she poked Sakura's forehead each time. She didn't make any effort to hide her true thoughts about the new genin.

"Well excuse me Ino-Pig!! I recall he was a sound ninja yesterday! Now he's one of the leaf?! I don't see what's so special about him!" the pink haired girl violently said as slapped her friend's hand away.

"Lets see forehead girl. He says he's the son of the Yondaime. We saw his fight with Kiba. And we saw what he did on the bridge, which I may remind you. Was named after him!" Ino quickly replied before poking Sakura's forehead again. The two then glared at each other. Naruto thankfully was gone from the area, so in a sense the two girls were fighting for no reason.

**Outside the bathhouses…**

Naruto was walking along when something caught his eyes, a man who was dressed like he belonged in a Kabuki play. He seemed to be peeping on girls while taking notes, Naruto didn't think highly of this it seemed perverted. "Hey you." the man looked up from what he was doing and glared at the boy.

Something caught the old man's eye when he noticed the purple rope like belt around the boy's body, and the robes themselves. They reminded him of his old friend and team mate, Orochimaru. "Boy…tell me…do you know a man named Orochimaru?"

"Yeah…he WAS like a father to me…but I learned he was treating me as nothing but a pawn recently…" the boy calmly said as he adjusted the hitae-ate on his head quietly. He no longer wore it off to the side, the steel plate now faced straight forward.

"Hmmm…what is your name kid?" the old man, seemed to take interest in this kid, he was different. Like he couldn't be taught through a normal method, he could tell that this kid would be one of the fun ones.

"Naruto Uzumaki." after he said this the old man's eyes widened it all made sense. _'So that's your game eh your snake. Use the son of the man who beat you out for the position of Hokage to get revenge on the village. You made one mistake teaching him…he will be your very undoing…'_the old man smirked and stood up.

"THE NAME IS JIRAIYA! And from this day fourth I shall see to your training!" the man then struck a pose like he belonged in a Kabuki play. "The Toad Sage! Of the Legendary Sannin! Just as I trained your father I shall train you!!!"

"On one condition you Ero-Sennin, you help me get some new robes…I don't really think this is my color…I was thinking orange and black." the boy in the first time in his life gave a true smile. Most of the time it's the fake smile he used to deceive his enemies. "I also want to get a second mask to take with me…I was thinking hannya mask…"

"Ah showmanship at such a young age! I'm starting to like you kid!" the toad sage spoke with much zeal, he smiled and walked off with Naruto. Naruto then looked upward at Jiraiya, "hey Jiraiya-sama…can you remove a seal that the snake put on me?"

"Let's see what it is shall we." Jiraiya turned serious, Naruto opened the robe like top, and Jiraiya began to inspect it. He noticed the even numbered seal as the one that keeps the nine tailed fox sealed inside, but the one on top was a five elements seal this was the world of Orochimaru alright. "Okay kid this might sting a little bit…**GOGYO KAIIN!**" the Sannin's thrust his hand forward and slammed the fingers against the seal burning away the **Gogyo Fuin** this caught Naruto off guard the pain lasted only a moment but he felt as if his chakra flow was back to normal.

Naruto walked to the stream of water near by as his chakra flow came out on its own he smiled knowing he could use his chakra freely again. This would make things easier, he stopped water walking and returned to his new sensei. "Kid there's no need to call me Jiraiya-sama. I'm not an ego maniac like that snake is. Now let's get you some new threads, the mask, and introduce you to a little friend I like to call Ramen."

**After a shopping trip, the two went to Ichiraku Ramen**

Naruto had just simply stared at the ramen, he had never seen this kind of food. He after all had lived on a different diet over the past four years. He of course was too busy exchanging looks with the girl working at the stand. He may have only been thirteen but he sure could notice that girls were becoming more attractive.

"So you're at that age that your starting to notice girls eh?" the Toad Sannin quickly teased the boy before breaking into some laughter. Naruto blushed for a moment and quickly began to eat the ramen, he found that this was like a party in his mouth and everyone was dancing. He quickly ate the bowl while maintaining manners, it was one thing he had acquired in Otogakure that would stay with him the rest of his life. Tayuya after all beat it into his head, literally.

"So Jiraiya-sensei what will you be teaching me first…" Naruto then shifted his attention to behind him. He knew he hard heard something, he then saw pink hair in one of bushes. His eye twitched, he didn't really enjoy the attention of these girls. Even if these girls didn't senselessly hit him over the head for something it was still unnerving. He could make out, one, two, three, three girls one looked like she was fidgeting. Why did that seem so familiar?

That was it, he remembered a little girl from before he left the village, and she was the only one who ever tried to be his friend even when her father told her to stay away. Who knew coming back to this village would remind him of some of the good things that happened in his life. Then a fight broke out, between the stalkers while they tried to stay hidden.

"You haven't even really been a ninja of the village very long and you already have a fan club." Jiraiya beamed proudly at his student and ordered another bowl of Ramen for the boy. "Eat up you will need the energy for when we begin training this afternoon. But before training we're going to pay a visit to my sensei…I want to ensure you get enough training boy."

Naruto nodded and began to eat, and he found that he really, really loved ramen something about the way it tasted made him happy. While he ate he ignored that the sounds of the fight escalated as two more girls joined the fray, girls that were on his team. When the fight ended Naruto and Jiraiya had already left.

The five girls walked out of hiding to see Naruto was gone, and they all frowned. Then Kin being one of the five remembered something that made her a bit terrified. "I think he's already spoken for…I forgot that Tayuya and Naruto-kun are kind of close."

"How close do you mean? And who is Tayuya?" the pink haired Kunoichi quickly asked it would seem all of these girls seemed to like Naruto. Sadly he wasn't at that stage where he liked girls that much, also there was the matter of Orochimaru currently that he was focused on.

"She's from Otogakure, and she is one of the elites. We call them the Sound Four…and she hits him…a lot." the three girls of the lead just blinked, they didn't quite understand this. Since it was weird to hit someone you care about.

"She hits him?" The Yamanaka girl queried since it was weird in her book though she might be tempted to do it herself if he said something or did something idiotic.

"It's her strange way of showing affection…she cusses at him more than others in Otogakure. She always hits Naruto a lot…she's just different like that." Kin quietly added as she fussed with her new hitae-ate and new clothes. She wasn't quite accustomed to dressing how she wanted instead of a uniform like most Sound Shinobi did. "I also don't think she will be very likely to share him...but she's loyal to Otogakure no Sato which means Naruto is fair game." that's when the five girls all smiled darkly the kind that made any near by guy cringe with fear for whoever they were plotting against.

**At the Hokage Tower**

"You mean your sensei, is the Hokage?" Naruto was shocked at this, it was strange in his book but he was trained by both Orochimaru, and Kabuto. The two most powerful people in Otogakure no Sato.

"Yes. He trained me, the snake, and Tsunade…but she left the village a long time ago." Jiraiya commented with a smile before the two were lead into the Hokage's office. The two then sat down and waited for Sarutobi to address them.

"Ah Jiraiya, I see you've met Naruto-kun…so what do I owe to this visit?" the wise old man quietly said as he smoked his pipe. "If I know you…it's about his training."

"That it is, Sarutobi-sensei. I was thinking that it would be beneficial to the boy that if we could get Gamabunta and the Monkey King Enma to agree that this boy could be permitted to have contracts with both." Jiraiya was calm about this which showed his determination to help Naruto become as powerful as he could. "I know that he is after all your personal summon. And probably want to keep the monkey contract exclusive to your Clan."

"I do not see any harm in extending it to the Uzumaki Clan…the only thing I can think of is if Naruto has signed the Snake Contract prior. You know how Gamabunta dislikes Snakes." Sarutobi quietly said as he smoked on his pipe quietly, Naruto sat quietly while the two authority figures discussed this.

"I never signed the snake contract Orochimaru said I wasn't ready to sign the contract." the truth of it was, Naruto didn't see the point of a contract that required numerous sacrifices to appease the boss beast. It was kind of disgusting in the truth of it.

"Come to think of it the keeper of the Wolf Contract has been in the area…but Ginshin Hanzo is reclusive man. He doesn't allow many to sign the Wolf Contract." Sarutobi quietly commented, he knew the man was a loner by nature but that's what made him efficient.

"If we can get him to allow the boy to sign that contract he will have three powerful summons he can call upon. We need to find Ginshin, then we can parlay the deal between the three boss summons." Jiraiya calmly smiled, as the three of them stood to their feet. They opened the door and there stood the man, of course it shocked them a little bit to see him. "Toad Sage Pornographer, and Hokage-sama…it is nice to see you again." the man pleasantly said as he walked into the room.

Ginshin was a peculiar looking ninja for the most part. Around his arms, waist, and legs were several chains, he wore forest camouflage pants, wooden sandals, he also wore the leaf village hitae-ate around his neck while on his head was a sakkat. Strapped to his shoulder was a wolf mask, and across his back was the wolf contract. He sat down in a chair, and took off his sakkat before he ran his fingers through his short spiky hair. One would almost think he was related to Kakashi, if it wasn't for the golden brown eyes.

"So what rank do you hold now, Ginshin?" Jiraiya was interested since he had been out of the village for sometime. "Last time I saw ya, you just became a genin…how many years has it been boy?"

"I'm a Jonin…man…this kid's stealing my look!" Ginshin smiled as he took a good look at Naruto. He then smirked, and pulled out the contract, he saw something in the kid's eyes that made him think the kid could handle it. "He has the look of a future leader…Fenrir is fond of those who can become leaders…its how wolves are."

"So we just have to see if Gamabunta, and Enma will agree to allow the kid to summon them as well. By the way Ginshin…you may want to watch out for Kurenai…she still wants blood for your little vanishing act." Sarutobi quietly said, with a smile on his face. He then broke into laughter when he saw Ginshin become pale.

**Later at Training Field #5**

The three carriers of the contracts proceeded to summon their corresponding summons, Ginshin summoned Fenrir, Sarutobi summoned Enma, and Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta. Gamabunta of course dwarfed the other two.

"Okay Jiraiya why did you call me out? Oh great…Fenrir, and Enma…what in the name of all that is decent is going on?" the toad boss didn't seem too pleased as he glowered downward at the Toad Sage.

"Simple we want to make a deal with you three to allow the boy to summon each of you…" Jiraiya then pushed Naruto to the center of the area so the three boss summons could size him up.

The monkey king Enma leaped forward and looked Naruto up and down if it was based on appearance alone, he would have to say that the kid looked pretty strong. But it was wisdom that is needed to win the monkey king over. "Before you can summon me, you will have to summon seventy-two of my Earthly followers, and thirty-six of my celestial followers. Then recite unto me each of their names when you summon me." The monkey king them backed up to his original position.

Fenrir the five tailed wolf stalked forward and cast his three eyed gaze upon Naruto, he spread fourth his wings of metal as he circled Naruto, he was waiting for signs of fear to show. He was looking for the utmost strength, the strength that even a wolf would follow. "I can recognize this kid as having what it takes to call upon wolves. He has what it takes to be a leader…and only those who can lead should call upon wolves."

Lastly Gamabunta leaned downward and looked the boy over, he squinted his eyes as he looked close. "You sure you can handle summoning the toad boss kid? It's nothing like calling Enma or Fenrir…you gotta be ready for a hectic ride." he then waited for Naruto's response.

"Is that a challenge? Back when I served that disgusting snake with a god complex I never really had a challenge…and if I challenged him he would've killed me or those I held precious." Naruto looked at Gamabunta with a strong look of determination in his eyes.

"Get on my back boy…if you manage to stay on my back for thirty minutes…I will agree to this arrangement!" Gamabunta was of course a force to be reckoned with, they say riding a bull is like sitting on a briefcase of dynamite. Would riding the Toad Boss be like sitting on a nuclear bomb? Needless to say Naruto jumped upward and grabbed hold of the Toad Boss' jacket. And just in time because the toad just then took off leaping into the forest jumping around with a lot of energy.

Needless to say thirty minutes later Naruto was still holding fast of the jacket as he skidded to a stop. He smirked, that is if toads do in fact smirk to see that this kid had what it took and more. He then returned to the training field and allowed the boy to climb off. "I will allow this kid to summon me as well, but as part of the arrangement he can only summon me if things get difficult. With Fenrir, and Enma he should be able to take care of things with out my help all the time."

The three then instructed Naruto on the procedure to summon, for King Enma, Naruto would use his left hand, for Gamabunta his right hand, and for Fenrir he would use both hands. And so Naruto signed each of the contracts with his blood, and then with a puff of smoke each summon disappeared. "We will oversee the training of summoning over the next month…and Naruto-kun…I would like for you to keep the Monkey Contract with you so one day you can help teach my grandson to summon him…he already thinks highly of you for saving him from that sand ninja almost a week ago."

Sarutobi smiled brightly as the boy nodded, just then the silence was destroyed, when an angry almost more pissed off than usual Kurenai walked over glaring at Ginshin. "GINSHIN HANZO! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Ginshin turned pale as Kurenai approached, and then there was a loud crack as he was punched square in the jaw. "And if I hear you snuck off to see Shizune again…I will strangle you with those chains!"

Now this would be a sight to behold for the usually calm and emotionless Kurenai to be blowing a gasket like she was. Naruto only winced when he saw the force at which she punched Ginshin. Ginshin stood to his feet and rubbed his jaw wincing greatly. "I had a mission?" crack he was punched in the other jaw. Naruto was afraid to ask the story on this one, he only assumed the two were dating.

Naruto, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya quickly said in unison "I'm staying out of this one..." mostly for the sake of their own health, they didn't want to make any enemies out of Konoha's mot powerful Genjutsu specialist.

**A month soon comes to pass, and the finals arrive…**

A month came to pass Naruto had learned much in the ways of summoning jutsu, but he still didn't get the hang of a few jutsu that he was taught by Ginshin, and Jiraiya. He would have to work on them later. He also came to learn that Ginshin was another bad role model, a womanizing Ninja.

Before this round began, they had a new proctor, it would seem the sickly proctor was murdered at Kikyo Castle before this round could begin so they had a new proctor, one Genma Shiranui. They were all their except for Sasuke Uchiha, and Dosu Kinuta, this would prove to be interesting none the less. The first round would be Naruto against Neji.

"Okay let me explain, in this round it is a fight until one can no longer fight, killing your opponent also counts as a win, but I will step in if I deem it necessary. Now the first round is Naruto Uzumaki against Neji Hyuuga those who aren't fighting please go to the waiting area." Naruto was amazed that the proctor hadn't choked on his senbon yet, the way it dangled in his mouth all the time. The two fighters walked to their positions waiting for the signal to begin.

"Today I will show you the Power of Destiny, Uzumaki. And you are Destined to lose against me just as that fool I call a cousin did." the Hyuuga prodigy smirked as he flexed his fingers lightly. He glared more as he noticed Naruto didn't seem to be making a move against him.

"Blah blah blah…ya know I don't believe in destiny…" he dug his heels into the ground and rushed forward taking a swing at Neji who pushed it away while using his Chakra to seal the tenketsu.

"You really should of used your shadow clones idiot. You won't catch me off guard like you did with Kiba! Just because you are the son of the Yondaime doesn't mean you are destined for greatness." the Hyuuga prodigy rushed forward and began to strike the tenketsu points on Naruto's body. "Eight Trigrams! Sixty-Four palms!" the prodigy smirked as he sealed up each tenketsu point on his opponent's body.

"You know I was just sizing you up…" Naruto smirked as he reached towards his head setting a hand on the new mask. "You've seen the trickster Fox…but…you have never seen the spiteful Hannya…" he slowly moved the mask down over his face with a grin.

"Like wearing a mask is going to help him win against Neji." Tenten smirked, she was sure Neji would win this battle, but Kin began to laugh. She knew Naruto used the masks to represent his intentions in battle. "What's so funny?"

"Naruto is famous for wearing a mask, like the fake smile he shows so often. You can tell in his eyes its not a real smile…I have seen his real smile a few times…" Kin somberly spoke with intimate knowledge of how Naruto fights, she knows that he is practically a genius when it comes to hands on work.

Down on the battle ground Neji bean to laugh, "You think a Noh Theater mask will help?" just then his eyes widened as he saw Naruto's chakra expand and it was red. This shouldn't be happening not when he sealed off all Naruto's tenketsu points.

"Its play time…Hanzo Style: Wolf's Rush!" Naruto rushed forward brought his fist right into Neji's stomach sending him reeling back. His eyes widened in shock, he couldn't even track the motion. It felt as if he were punched with five strikes to his stomach.

Up in the stand, Ginshin smirked, he was amazed that Naruto picked up on the technique so easily. Then again the kid seemed to have the knack for learning from actual battle data. "You didn't teach him _that_ taijutsu did you?" the red eyed genjutsu specialist asked Ginshin with a raised eyebrow. Asuma Sarutobi also raised his eyebrow.

"Perhaps I did…why don't you watch the fight and see for yourselves." he smiled as he adjusted his sakkat getting comfortable. He didn't really need to watch to see it, he could hear it on the wind.

The battle was becoming more intense in the Arena though, Neji found himself being outwitted by someone younger than him. Just then he saw Naruto lift up the mask so it was resting on the side of his head. But Naruto switched to the fox mask, and made a straight rush towards Neji. Before Neji could execute his little eight trigrams, sixty four palms technique, Naruto moved to the side and out of the way. "Feeling toyed with?" Naruto curtly asked as he grabbed hold of Neji's arm bringing Neji crashing down to the ground. "Maybe a little like that girl you toyed with...during the preliminaries?"

He backed out of the way as the Hyuuga once again tried to take a swing at him, Naruto smirked seeing Neji showing signs of exhaustion, Naruto pulled out some Kunai and threw them forward hoping the Hyuuga would tire himself out deflecting them.

Meanwhile in the stands Asuma looked at Ginshin questioningly, "Why would you teach the boy _that_ jutsu? He isn't from your clan." he stopped when Ginshin raised a hand. He knew Ginshin would have some sort of witty remark.

"Relax. And watch its coming…" Ginshin smirked as he raised his straw hat lightly to peek. It was always interesting to watch these techniques being used.

On the battlefield Naruto lifted his fox mask seeing his ploy had worked and Neji was too tired to attack anymore. He then created five shadow clones, who ran forward and kicked Neji into the air. Kiba half expected this to be the same technique that took him down. But Naruto had used Body Flicker to appear in midair where Neji was. Naruto then grabbed the prodigy's arms and also put his right knee in the small of his back. As the two came crashing down the shadow clones spun around and flew upward kicking Neji in the stomach thus knocking the wind out of him.

Their descent not finished yet Naruto swung Neji around so he was resting over his shoulder. Naruto then landed softly on the ground and dropped Neji to the ground, he then looked to Genma waiting for him to call it. "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto rolled his shoulders and walked off the battle arena, up into the waiting area. He was a bit exhausted from that battle, it sure took a lot out of him, if the Hyuuga had just a bit more stamina he would've won the fight. But of course back with Ginshin, and the other Jonin. Ginshin was receiving a look that told him to explain.

"**Hanzo Style: Height of the Ancient Tree** is what was call that. It's my answer to **Front Lotus** and **Shadow of the Dancing Leaf**. I figured Naruto could utilize it since he likes to use Kage Bunshin. I taught it to the kid 'cause I don't restrict my families techniques to my family." He smiled and got comfortable adjusting his sakkat again while he enjoyed a refreshing dango.

Meanwhile with the Hokage, and the Kazekage there was much surprise since Naruto was exceptionally talented. It showed much promise for future rounds of the competition. But the Kazekage smirked under the veil, for in truth it was truly Orochimaru. _'Very good Naruto-kun you become stronger every time I see you…now you will help deliver Sasuke-kun to me when he sees just how talented you are. He will be mine.'_ his thoughts on his own ambitions.

Tayuya on the other hand while in her disguise as a bodyguard couldn't quite understand. Why did Naruto join the leaf? She though he hated them, she thought she understood him. In that moment the girl with the mouth of a sailor felt as if she had been betrayed by someone she cared about. _'Naruto-kun…why…?'_ her thoughts were solely on the boy as he walked up to the waiting area, she would find out why he changed allegiances if she had to beat it out of him.

"The next match will be between Subaku no Gaara, and Sasuke Uchiha. Since Sasuke hasn't arrived yet that means he has…" before he could disqualify Sasuke, Raido landed beside him and informed him of the Hokage's decision. "The match shall be postponed, so will Shino Aburame, and Subaku no Kankuro report to the arena."

"I forfeit. So please carry on!" the puppet master was up to something, Naruto could tell. He could see Shino was watching Kankuro suspiciously since it seemed strange. Naruto could see the Sand Siblings were up to something.

"Then will Subaku no Temari, and Shikamaru Nara please come down for the next match." The two walked down into the arena, but Naruto could tell by how Temari was acting something was off.

"Haku…I have no idea what's going down but people seem to be buying time…" Naruto looked over to Gaara who was acting stranger than usual. Naruto was noticing that Gaara was talking to himself, this was just disturbing.

Naruto then watched as Shikamaru and Temari's fight went along. He was amazed by the strategic abilities of Shikamaru played out. Naruto found himself respecting this kid since he showed the ability to think things out with caution. But Naruto was shocked when Shikamaru said he gave up, right when he had Temari right where he wanted her. "Well this sure is an unexpected change of events." the blonde quietly spoke he

Haku gasped when she saw Naruto leap over the railing, Naruto of course waited until the winner was declared. Naruto walked over to Shikamaru and looked at him somewhat sternly. He then offered his hand to Shikamaru, and smiled genuinely. "You did a good job." he then helped the Nara boy to his feet. He held new respect for Shikamaru, before he just pegged the boy to be a lazy ass.

"Thanks…man I just don't get why I have to fight so many troublesome women…" the boy was shocked when Naruto flicked his forehead. He rubbed his forehead and glared at Naruto. "What was that for?"

"For insulting Kin…she isn't that troublesome. We should probably get off the arena floor before the next match starts." The two then began to walk away, and in a swirl of dust and leaves there was the late arrival. Sasuke and Kakashi seemed to make a late arrival for show.

"I'm sorry, it seems we're a little bit late…exactly how late are we? You see we were on our way back and a black cat crossed our path, and we decided to go the other way around." Kakashi was quick to try his lame excuses then he saw no one present was buying it.

"I was about to disqualify your student…you're lucky the Hokage postponed the match. Now would Subaku no Gaara please step down to the arena so we can begin the match?" Genma somehow always managed to talk with out swallowing the senbon that always hung out of his mouth. Naruto and Shikamaru headed up to the stands since it might be a while before the next round. Temari had already returned to the waiting area, Kakashi had used the Body Flicker technique to teleport up to the stands where to his shock was Ginshin Hanzo.

"When did you get back Ginshin?" he kept his one eyed gaze down on the showy Jonin. It was known throughout the village that Kakashi, and Maito Gai were rivals, but there was a third rival in the rivalry. Ginshin Hanzo. Yet Ginshin beat Kakashi and Gai on contests to see who could drink more, and who could get the most dates. Gai always lost those competitions since women were terrified of him.

"Long enough…and it seems you still don't know how to make good excuses…like I have room to talk…" Ginshin smirked as he caught a glare from Kurenai. Kakashi saw this and simply smirked under his mask.

That's when the fight began, the crowd was in suspense when they saw the Uchiha prodigy being kept at bay. The crowd became suspenseful when Gaara surrounded himself with sand forming a ball. Naruto kept his eye on the fight as he walked up to where Kakashi, and the others were gathered. "You better cancel the fight Kakashi…I remember hearing about this and it wont end well for Sasuke."

"Oh I think Sasuke can handle it…just watch" the cycloptic jonin smiled under his mask. Naruto watched in shock as Sasuke was barreling forward before slamming the chidori he had formed into the sand sphere. The crowd reeled back when they heard Gaara screaming in agony. Unbeknownst to the majority of the onlookers a genjutsu began to fall over all of them. The jonin instinctively released its effects over them, as did Naruto, and Sakura. That's when explosions went off and the attack began as numerous Sound and Sand Ninja flooded the area.

"The snake is making his move…" Naruto muttered unaware as a sound ninja was coming up behind him. He was shocked to see Gai rush and take down the ninja while breaking a hole in the wall using immense strength. Naruto looked at the arena to see that Sasuke was gone.

"Alright listen up. This is the first A ranked mission since the Land of Waves…you are to catch up with Sasuke…and see to it he doesn't fall into enemy hands." the cycloptic jonin then used his summoning technique to summon Pakkun. "Pakkun shall lead the way…good luck."

"Naruto, be careful and don't over do it. You will need to be careful you are an enemy to all of Otogakure now." Ginshin smirked at the boy, and that's when a sound ninja kicked the hat off the jonin's head.

"Hai, Ginshin-sensei!" Naruto then used his summoning technique to call out one of the lesser wolf summons. A wolf covered in samurai armor appeared, it was a large wolf large enough for someone to ride on.

"Naruto…you called for me?" the wolf turned his head to look at Naruto. "Yes Susano…we have to catch up to someone so we need you to help us get there fast. Shikamaru, Sakura get on his back…" Naruto commanded quickly and jumped out of the opening and ran into the forest leaping into the trees. Shikamaru and Sakura soon followed while on the wolf named Susano, Pakkun was of course in tow while on the wolf.

"Ginshin…was it really necessary to do that to the sound ninja?" Kakashi asked as he saw a sound ninja pinned to a wall by a kunai in a very, very painful place. A kunai through the groin, talk about very, very painful.

**Authors Note's: Okay there is chapter 3, I of course don't like how it looks. Now I know I put some humor in here but with Jiraiya a super pervert, Ginshin a womanizing ninja, and the like around Naruto he is bound to lighten up and become a fun guy to be around. I think with time this will be an epic story but Naruto is going to be busy trying to catch up to Sasuke. I know went through the Chuunin Exams quickly but hopefully things will slow down in the story eventually. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Not everyone in the village has accepted him just those who usually do...The girls just stalk whoever they think is cooler. And at the moment they think Naruto is the cooler guy. Ginshin isn't what you call a follower, so he thinks Naruto is an okay kid.**

"What do you expect Kakashi? The prick touched the sakkat…no one touches my hat. Except maybe a few ladies." the showy jonin smirked as he threw a few kunai and took down a few sound ninja. The cocky jonin picked up his hat and put it on.

**In the forest…**

"We're being followed…" the small dog spoke catching them off guard since they didn't expect for the summoned dog to speak. Then again he is a dog summon. "By Seven…no Eight…"

The team continued on ahead, Susano snarled slightly wanting the chance to rip apart the pursuers but he had to wait until the one who summoned him said so. It could wait because Naruto was more focused on following this mission through, as it was the best way to prove that this was now his home.

"Let's try to lose them then." The pink haired kunoichi suggested but Naruto shook his head. He knew it wouldn't work since he had intimate knowledge of the way these sound ninja worked.

"We need to take them down…I should pull back and take these guys down. I still have plenty of chakra so it shouldn't be that hard." Naruto narrowed his eyes he could feel the killing intent in the air. The sound ninja were after him, even though he probably could take them by summoning another wolf Bishamonten. Unlike the ape or toad summons, you didn't necessarily have to call on the boss for your needs.

"No…not yet Naruto…that won't work...we got to try and lose them first…" Shikamaru lazily said as the group continued on ahead, he could clearly see that Naruto was thinking but his strategy needed some work. "We have to gauge their strength…got it?"

"Fine…but we can't afford to lose time. Gaara isn't acting normal…" with that said Sakura and Shikamaru began to look at Naruto with doubt of his loyalties. He only just joined the village as a Shinobi but why would the Hokage make a traitor of another village part of this village.

"You seem to know a lot about the people attacking…" Sakura spoke in a suspicious tone as she pulled a kunai out and leapt forward pinning Naruto to the tree with an accusing look in her eye.

"Knock it off Sakura…if he was helping the Oto, and Suna ninja he would've struck by now…so knock it off this isn't the time." Shikamaru quickly warned the girl, he seemed to have a no nonsense approach to what was happening. This wasn't the time for senseless fighting.

Naruto not having time for this grabbed hold of the girl and laid her over his shoulder and began leaping ahead. "Which way do we go Pakkun?"

"We should keep going straight ahead if we can fake them out it should be clear sailing." the small dog said he kept in the lead, making sure he kept tracking Sasuke. They kept running through the tree tops for a good the minutes but it didn't look like the enemies were going to relent.

"Looks like we need to divert them someone needs to stay behind though." The young tactical genius calmly spoke. He saw the shocked look on Sakura's face, Naruto of course remained calm.

"I'll do i-" Naruto began but was instantly cut off by Shikamaru.

"I gotta do it…Naruto you have more chakra…and you know Gaara better than us…so that gives you a tactical advantage…and Sakura you might need to treat Sasuke's injuries if he has any...as troublesome as it is, I can buy you two enough time…" with that Shikamaru surprisingly jumped off the wolf's back before the two could argue with him. Naruto could only understand that this was a situation that couldn't be avoided.

"Shikamaru!" the pink haired girl screamed out but Naruto jumped onto Susano's back and didn't stop. He was exposed to the harsher side of Shinobi life unlike this girl. "We have to stop Naruto! He can't fight anymore!"

"Shut up." Naruto coldly spoke, he knew the risks of a mission of this rank. He leaned forward and looked ahead his eyes watching the forest up ahead. "Remember those cards that Kabuto showed you before the exams began? That isn't even half the story…so shut up. You're a ninja so grow up and act like it."

Sakura's eyes opened widely then she remembered that before the exams began Kabuto had those information cards. _'Now I remember…I remember the cards.'_ her thoughts were troubled now.

**Flashback to before the exams started…**

"_Can you show me information about two people? Subaku no Gaara and Naruto Uzumaki." the Uchiha prodigy wanted to size up his competition it would seem. _

"_But of course…just one moment." Kabuto smiled softly as he set two cards down and poured chakra into the first which displayed all of Gaara's information. "Okay first is Subaku no Gaara…his mission history is eight C-Ranked and one B-Ranked. That's pretty impressive for being a Genin. But as he is a new comer from a foreign land I have little information on him, but he has returned from all of his missions unscathed."_

_Kabuto poured chakra into the second card, and it displayed Naruto's information, the Uchiha prodigy was shocked when he saw the mission history. "Naruto is prodigy of Otogakure it would seem. Says here he has completed ten C-Ranked, four B-Ranked, and two A-Ranked missions. He seems to be a bit more impressive than Gaara. According to the information I have gathered from word of mouth, he was trained by the Otokage."_

**Back in the present**

'_Naruto Uzumaki…you are hiding behind a mask…' _Sakura could tell that there was something different about Naruto. Something about him told her he wasn't what he appeared to be.

"Susano! We better step up the speed, we have lost some valuable time." Naruto reached down and picked up Pakkun, so they could move a little bit swifter. "You just keep directing us Pakkun…we need to catch up."

**Back at the stadium…**

"Ginshin…?" Kakashi looked about the arena, first Asuma is gone, now Ginshin. This wasn't going to end well. Now within the annals of Konohagakure's history there have been many ninja that became traitors. Or in some cases were Nuke-Nin, Shirotoku Kanshisha, and Kuroken Satsujin. Two S-Ranked Nuke-Nin of infamy similar to Itachi. Kakashi then knew what was happening…another case of unfinished business. _'Ginshin…you better be careful…those two nearly killed you last time….'_ Kakashi momentarily thought before dispatching another two sound ninja.

**Back in the forest…**

"We have to move around, there is a fight up ahead…a big one. We want to avoid being caught up in this one." Naruto nodded at Pakkun's words and nudged Susano to begin going around the battle area.

"Who is fighting?" Sakura curiously as she sat behind Naruto on the back of the wolf. She couldn't make at the shadows in the canopy of the forest. She covered her ears to shelter them from exploding tags going off. "Whoever they are they have to be at least Jonin level!"

"Think about it later pinky. We have to catch up to your angsty nihilist." Naruto growled his words out as he held on to the wolf tightly. The wolf sped up as it jumped from branch to branch.

**The battle area…**

"My…you've grown weak…Ginshin…you really should have joined Orochimaru like we did…he made us better…" a man with black hair, he wore flowing black robes with the black half of the yin yang on the sleeves and on the back spoke coldly as he perched on the top of a tree. Ginshin glared and used his Kekkei Genkai and from his palms two kunai were produced. "…Ohhhh…it seems our wayward comrade wants to play Shirotoku."

"Is that so, little brother? Do you want to play?" called a second man who had white hair, he wore long flowing robes white with the white half of the yin yang on the back and on the sleeves. "**Ice Element: Diamond Prison**!" soon numerous bars of ice extended forward darting for Ginshin. Ginshin tossed the kunai directly at the two not wanting to be captured so easily.

"**Metal Element: Demonic Muramasa!**" He writhed for a moment clutching his shoulder as he pulled a long sword out of his upper left arm. He then held it tightly in his hand and smirked as he swung it diagonally cutting apart the bars of hard ice. "Your parlor tricks wont work on me this time."

"They won't? What if we're just toying with you brother?" the dark haired one smirked as he appeared behind Ginshin grabbing him by the back of the neck. Ginshin was caught completely off guard as he was thrown downward, his body crashing through ever branch on the way down. "He has given us power that we would never attain through hard work!"

The two jumped down to the ground ready to strike and finish off Ginshin, that when the henge dissipated and they found it was a substitution. And attached to it was an exploding tag which was about to go off. In a fiery explosion the Nuke-Nin were sent flying by the force of the explosion skidding across the ground.

"You didn't honestly think I would fall for the same trick…" Ginshin stood on a high branch and tipped his sakkat upward. "Get up and stop fakin'…that didn't hurt you two." He then looked seriously as the two, he stood confidently on the branch holding the sword tightly in his hand.

"You're right…**SHIN NO KAGE HEIKI**!!" Kuroken spoke with great aggression as he reached into his shadow pulling out a serrated kusari-gama. He began spinning the chain scythe about as he began to walk forward watching Ginshin intently.

"**HYOTON: DAIYAMONDO TONBOGIRI**!" Shirotoku formed a spear comprised of his unique diamond strength ice. He then charged forward leaping into the tree thrusting the spear forward driving Ginshin off the branch. Ginshin jumped to a higher branch still holding the sword tightly in his hand. From the side Kuroken flew towards Ginshin and threw the scythe at him.

Ginshin was slashed across the chest but to Kuroken's surprise it turned into a substitution with an exploding tag attached to it. Kuroken was sent flying by the force of this explosion and hit a tree extremely hard, before he could get up Ginshin flew forward and pierced Kuroken's shoulder with the muramasa and forced him to be stuck to the tree. "Hanzo Style: Celestial Wolf Fist!" he then unleashed a flurry of five punches striking Kuroken across the chest five times but then jumped back as Kuroken's body cracked seeing two exploding tags appear. He was sent flying off into the distance as a great explosion went off.

"**Ice Element: Diamond Prison**!" before Ginshin could get away he was trapped in the prison. As the two approached they laughed in enjoyment to see they had captured their former friend. "Who gets to kill him?" Shirotoku's voice was devoid of any emotions it just seemed to be sickening as he spoke but just then both were pulled underground.

Ginshin within the prison of ice turned out to be a substitution which was covered in exploding tags. The tags exploded causing the prison to shatter and sent several shards of ice towards the two trapped in the ground who in turn turned out to be substitutions. "Are we done dancing…cause ya know I don't dance with dudes."

The three stood perched atop the trees ready to start fighting each other seriously now. Ginshin smirked and flipped backward as numerous exploding tags went off causing the general area they were in to explode in a chain. Ginshin rode the force of the explosion to get away. "Not today. I will avenge my sensei's murder some other day…" he coughed lightly after he hit the ground hard. He then bit his thumb and went through the hand seals to summon and slammed his hand to the ground summoning a golden furred wolf. On the wolf's back was a shining gold disk, he grabbed hold of the disk and coughed some more. "Run Amaterasu take me back to the village."

The wolf ran off at high speed heading back to the village with Ginshin riding on her back. But in the blast zone the two he was fighting stood unscathed due to the intervention of Shirotoku's Kekkei Genkai. "Run little brother…we will find you later…and send you to join sensei." Shirotoku smirked before laughing in enjoyment of the promise of killing Ginshin.

"We did our job…lets go. Orochimaru promised if we divert the Catalyst, and kept the womanizer busy we could play with some Leaves." Kuroken spoke with a sadistic tone before laughing in a twisted manner that could make anyone's skin crawl. The two jumped up and bound from branch to branch, heading back to the village.

**Back with Naruto…**

"Ginshin-sensei I hope you are alright." Naruto looked concerned due to the massive explosion that just went off. He didn't know what was going on but they had to hurry up and catch up to Sasuke. To the left Naruto could make out another fight going on between Shino and Kankuro, this was getting more interesting the further they went.

"What do you have against Sasuke-kun anyway. It's not like you know him." Sakura asked quietly, she didn't get why Naruto had something against Sasuke, it made no sense to her.

"I simply can't stand guys like him. He's nothing but a fucking cry baby. He acts like he's the only one with a shitty life. What just because he's an over hyped Uchiha it makes him more special? Before I left this village…I was beaten, and nearly killed over one thousand times by the time I was eight…but you don't see me taking it out on people who care about me. The past is the past…you have to make the future the best you can." Naruto spoke almost harshly, his words laced with malice and hatred. "By the time I he was a Genin…I had already killed people I was accepted in Otogakure, but I was still denied something, my childhood. So do excuse me when I say Sasuke needs to grow the fuck up. Shit happens and you learn to move on."

Sakura looked wide eyed seeing a darker side to the smiling blonde, she had never expected him to be like this. She simply thought he was a clown, but she now saw under the mask that he wore.

"Now we have to hurry, Gaara is unstable and he might kill Sasuke." When that was said Susano sped up his pace. Sakura was shocked by this and almost fell off the wolf, but Naruto grabbed her arm so she wouldn't fall. "Hold onto me. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

"Sasuke is fighting someone…or should I say something and…it's not human…" the small dog commented as they neared where Sasuke was. That's when they saw it, an injured Sasuke laying on the ground severely injured.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura called out as she hopped off the wolf to try and rush to his aid, Naruto quickly grabbed her by the arm and pushed her to a tree. He looked at her with a look that could stop a charging bull. "Naruto…why?"

"Look at Gaara…he will kill you if you get too close. Listen to me and stay back…I can take care of this…trust me." He then leapt to the ground and picked up the injured Sasuke and jumped back, and set him down beside Sakura. "Now…it's time for this monster…to face another monster…"

Sakura watched in shock seeing the blonde ninja bound about the trees slinking to where Temari was. _'What is he doing she's the enemy…' _her thoughts were troubled since it was unusual to help an enemy. And what's more he brought her over sat her down on the branch what in the world was going through his head.

"Naaaaaruuuuuuutoooo…I've been waiting to kill you…" Gaara spoke a beastly manner he stood atop a branch halfway transformed. He was waiting for Naruto to strike but, he wasn't going to wait for long. He was growing impatient he felt the need to kill someone or rather something. That's when Naruto began to exude the red chakra and tails of chakra surrounded him, he vaulted from the branch flew at Gaara punching him square in the nose.

"HOW DARE YOU! You put Temari-chan in danger!" Naruto was exhibiting strong anger he jumped out of the way as the transformed arm swung towards him. The large arm came swinging again throwing Naruto into the air, he then rushed towards Naruto trying to grab hold of him.

"Naruto can't possibly win…Gaara is too strong…" Temari was on the verge of tears she knew Gaara was extremely strong right now but the transformation wasn't complete. Her eyes widened just that moment as she saw Gaara slam Naruto to the ground, just before throwing his transformed hand towards where she and the other two were, he tightened his hold around them all seeing to it that he would asphyxiate them.

"Help me feel alive!!" the shukaku container spoke with pure blood lusting insanity as he tightened. He then roared out loudly as Naruto came down and spun cutting into the transformed arm, with the sword of Kusanagi. "This is different…it's more thrilling to kill someone that's stronger than me…so I shall kill you…!!" Gaara began to laugh in a sickening manner.

"Then come get me Shukaku!" Naruto called out sheathing his sword before he jumped into the branches of the trees apparently running away. In fact he was luring Gaara further away from the three who couldn't do any fighting. Gaara took two hostages, Temari and Sakura he needed to have collateral to make Naruto fight him to his fullest.

Naruto remembered his training with Ginshin on wolf summons and what each wolf can do. He knew he would have to utilize all of his training, if he wanted to survive this, he couldn't use the techniques that he learned from Jiraiya, and Ginshin yet. He had trouble with them still, he couldn't count on them just yet so it would be taijutsu and what he knows already.

**Flash back to training**

"_Now Naruto…the wolf summons each have a unique set of talents, just like King Enma becomes a staff, the wolves each have forms. Susano becomes leg armor, Amaterasu becomes torso armor, and Tsukuyomi becomes a helmet…now keep this in mind…the boss summon Fenrir the Wolf King does not transform…his size increases…but only call him if you really need him…they call him the God killing Wolf for a reason." Ginshin spoke sagely as he adjusted his hat, his eyes drifting off into the horizon before smiling cheekily. "But he doesn't mind if you use him for smaller tasks just as long as its worth his time.!"_

**Back in the present…**

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"Naruto slammed his hand onto a tree branch summoning a red wolf carrying numerous blades on his back. His body was covered in scars, he was also clad in samurai armor.

"Naruto-sama…you called?" the wolf snarled out as he stood beside the boy, he saw the boy pulling the fox mask down over his face and knew what was going down. "So that's it…trouble? **Great Storehouse Technique!**" The wolf transformed into a giant club in the shape of pagoda, Naruto tightly gripped the handle. That's when Gaara hulking form appeared in a fully transformed state with Temari and Sakura trapped within his shoulders.

"If you want to save them…you have to defeat me…otherwise they will die…they will be crushed!" Naruto glared, he had to be careful now, he didn't want to hurt either of them. _'Gaara and I aren't so different…he was like me he was hated by the villagers of his village. They feared him…I was fortunate…even though I was deceived into think Otogakure would offer me what I needed…I still met people that care about me. Kin, Haku, Kakashi, Sarutobi, Ginshin-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei, those girls who are stalking me, and Tayuya-chan…I have somewhere I belong. But you had to deal with the same problems I did…I have to stop you though Gaara…'_ Naruto's thoughts about how things have changed for him helped him steel his resolve, and he rushed forward and swung the club knocking the transformed Gaara in the leg but the sand making up the body grabbed hold of the club and Bishamon reverted to his normal state to escape.

"No good Naruto-sama…you might have to try something else." Naruto then proceeded to use the return of summon jutsu sending his two summons back. Naruto jumped about from branch to branch trying to avoid the rage of Gaara, trees were continually being destroyed, and Naruto kept out of the way. This of course was causing him to use up chakra, Naruto prepared a Kunai and jumped to branch above and created four shadow clones, the clones ran forth to run interference.

Naruto used this time to prepare the kunai with an exploding tag. He jumped about using his speed and agility to get behind Gaara, he thought that tail looked mighty convenient and charged for it. "ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" he called out as he stabbed the kunai deep at the base of the tail. But he was then hit by a strong punch from the Shukaku which sent him sailing, as he went flying he was caught by Sasuke who looked unamused. The exploding tag went off shortly after this causing Gaara to be heavily damaged.

"This is my fight stay out of it." Sasuke's cold demeanor was leaking through, but he was quickly silenced by Naruto standing up and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Look here you whiny bitch. I don't know if you care but Sakura, and Temari are being held prisoner in his shoulders and their lives are on the line. I for one won't forsake them!" he then shoved the raven haired boy and ran off moving back to where Gaara was, he then created several shadow clones using a vast amount of his chakra to do so. "It's time for the real show to begin…and when I'm done…they will have to start the Naruto Uzumaki Scrolls!"

Sasuke looked on in shock, this kid was no older than he was and he could create this many shadow clones. _'Who the hell are you? You're too strong to be a Genin…maybe you got this strength from Orochimaru…'_ Sasuke's thoughts were growing more and more injured he had always thought he was the best. Then this kid shows up and proves to be a more capable ninja, just who the hell was he?

"Let's start this off with something I just made up…**Uzumaki Style Kenjutsu: Hurricane Blade!**" Naruto's clones all rushed forward and struck Gaara's chest and stomach with their blades destroying some of the sand composed body. The clones readied their swords for another run, and Naruto smirked as he dropped from above cutting into Gaara's left shoulder allowing him to free Temari, he picked her up resting her over his left shoulder, he then jumped off to find a place to put her for her own safety.

"…Uzumaki…you better save Sakura…" the Uchiha muttered, he was in disbelief that this new comer was already so strong. He felt inferior for the first time in his life, he had always been the best, he made people jealous of his prowess, but for the first time there was someone who didn't care who he was. And for the first time there was someone who was better than him, it got on his nerves, he was supposed to be the best.

The army of shadow clones kept Gaara distracted, Naruto flew down ward and with a flash of the sword released Sakura from her captivity and leaped up to a safe branch where he set her down. Now Naruto didn't have to hold back, he sheathed his sword and cracked his knuckles before rushing forward, he landed on Gaara's head and smirked under his Kitsune Mask. "If you want to flush out a Tanuki…you send a Kitsune!"

"You've forced…my hand…" the transformed Gaara snarled out, his body began to rumble as he began changing. Naruto jumped off Gaara's head and landed on a tree branch. In an explosion of sand Gaara had fully transformed into the Shukaku, his size towering greatly over the forest. This was definitely not good, he had to do something and help Gaara, and he had seen how Gaara was when the damned demon took over.

"Shit. Guess I have no choice…**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!**" from a puff of smoke, Fenrir stood, his silver wings spread widely. His eyes darted forward spotting the reason he was summoned. His lips curled into a snarl as he looked at the monster known as the Shukaku. The wolf's tails spread out, each burning with one of the five elements his eyes showing aggression yet great nobility as he watched the Shukaku.

"Kid…get on my back. We have a lot of work ahead, have your clones run and distract him!" Naruto nodded his head and jumped on the wolf's back as he began to increase in size comparable to that of the Shukaku. The army of shadow clones was keeping the Shukaku busy hopefully this would buy Naruto and Fenrir time to come up with a strategy.

"I have one trick up my sleeve Fenrir…it's something Ginshin-sensei taught me." Naruto smirked under his mask, a bad habit he was picking up from the womanizing jonin. The clones all jumped onto the Shukaku and Naruto smirked while on the wolf's head, the clones all latched onto the Shukaku and disappeared in puffs of smoke revealing many exploding tags that were attached to logs. The Shukaku looked in horror as the tags went off leaving a sea of explosions, the explosions were enough to wake up Sakura and Temari, and they were shocked to see the sea of flames washing over the forest. "**Ginshin Hanzo Style: Sea of Flames!**" Naruto smirked lifting up his mask, as he was reveling in his attack sand spread out and the Shukaku stepped forward. It was wounded but not out.

"Hehehe!!!" the Shukaku rushed towards Fenrir, the wolf flew into the air and dodged the Shukaku's attacks. Naruto watched for an opening to appear he had to try something different, he began to remember his training with Ginshin and one of the Jutsu he created.

**Another flashback to the training...**

"_Okay kid, this is something ya gotta learn on your own." Ginshin calmly spoke as he proceeded to go through hand seals eventually ending in the seal for wolf. Both of his hands held golden orbs, one golden, and one silver. "Not exactly an answer to Chidori, but it gets the job done! Individually these are known as **Kin Tentousama no Jutsu **and** Gin Tsuki no Jutsu.** Combined though…**Hakkin Bunshoko no Jutsu**, I took the principles of Rasengan and created this. Now watch Naruto…"_

_Ginshin charged forward and slammed the sphere of platinum into the practice dummy causing it to be destroyed as a powerful cloud of steam erupted from it. "It's essentially a fusion of fire and water styles…to truly be able to use this you need to have good chakra control…so until then just focus on Kin Tentousama and Gin Tsuki…The name doesn't make sense I know but the sun is comprised of flames, and the moon controls the tides…so maybe I should call it…**Suiton: Suijouki Bakufuu**"_

**Back in the present…**

"Okay here I go…" Naruto then proceeded to work through the seals and set his arms out causing the spheres to form in his hands. He charged forward leaping off of Fenrir's nose and landing on the arm of the Shukaku as it came under him. "**KATON: KIN TENTOUSAMA!!!**" Naruto slammed the sphere of fire into the Shukaku's arm causing fames to burst out destroying it. He continued to run still holding the orb of water in his hands, once near the head he slammed the sphere into the neck of the Shukaku. "**SUITON: GIN TSUKI!!**"the explosion of water created a large amount of damage to the neck, and it wasn't able to regenerate. Naruto jumped to the top of the head and stood ready to wake Gaara up from his force sleep technique.

'_How did he learn such advanced techniques, it took me most of the month to learn Chidori…and he can do two attacks based off of it…'_ Sasuke began feeling even more inferior seeing the two techniques at work. Though the fact the jutsu worked against the earth element body simply meant that Naruto was powerful enough to seriously damage the Shukaku with water, and fire.

"Time to wake up Gaara!" he punched Gaara in the face, his fatigue was beginning to show as his punch didn't have the usual power behind it and the two fell off the Shukaku's head. Fortunately Fenrir ran forward and caught the two on his back. Gaara awoke and looked at Naruto in fear.

"Stay away!!" He struggled to get back, he saw the angry look in Naruto's eyes and continued to back away. That's when Naruto picked him up and punched him again sending him flying back.

"Ya know…you need to get a fucking grip. I know your dad tried to kill you…but…that's no reason to kill those that…care about…you…" Naruto fell to his knees as he was low on Chakra. Naruto's eyes returned to the usual blue color as he looked up. "You put…Temari in danger…and…you aren't alone Gaara…you can trust me to always be your friend!"

That's when Naruto passed out, he had used too much chakra during the battle. It was tiring even for him with his vast amount of chakra. When he woke up, he found himself at the hospital being looked at by several people. "Guess…I over did…it…hehehe." he knew that if Tayuya was there she would have beaten him over the head.

"Good to see you're back with us Naruto-kun…" Kin smiled as she looked at Naruto before handing him his Kitsune mask. She had taken the time to sneak his mask, from holding she knew the fox mask was like a security blanket for him.

'_Did she just call me Naruto-**kun **that isn't normal for the Kin I know…but eh no skin off my nose.'_ Naruto was slightly confused by this since Kin was acting in a way that would bring the wrath of Tayuya upon her if she was around.He for the first time ever smiled genuinely and put the mask on his head.

"Heard ya used my techniques to gain the upper hand…I'm impressed." The womanizing Chuunin smirked as he entered the room. Naruto saw there were several people behind Ginshin…the fan club he never asked for. "These girls insisted that I take them to see you…actually they were going to tell Anko where I was hiding…eh heh…but Naruto…I have some bad news…the Hokage died while fighting Orochimaru…"

The room grew somber, and Naruto knew this was the life of a Shinobi, but he felt sad for the first time in many years. He had to learn to lock away emotions while in Otogakure it was considered being too soft. Orochimaru raised weapons. But he was no longer the damned emotionless weapon Orochimaru trained and he could show emotions. Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he looked down. In the short time he had known the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi he came to understand somewhat that even Shinobi should have emotions.

**The day of the Hokage's funeral…**

The service was somber, and shortly after everyone left Naruto stayed behind so he could say his farewell to the Hokage. He felt like he didn't know the man long enough, as if he could have learned so much more. "That settles it…I swear I will one day kill that snake…and become a Hokage like you…and my father before me. I will make you both proud of me…and I will teach Konohamaru to summon Enma when he comes of age…that's my promise to you Sarutobi-sama..."

"Good…good…now you have ambition for your fire kid. I wouldn't have taken you as my student if you didn't have the strength in ya to become a true legend." Ginshin walked up and set a hand on Naruto's head. "He believed in you kid…so do I…come on…don't let it get you down…I think that's how he would of wanted to go…fighting. We need to find you some place to stay and that won't be easy…"

Off in the distance two men wearing cloaks with red clouds painted on them stood, one with a large sword, and the other much shorter than he. The infamous Akatsuki had arrived to get something that they figured would be attainable, and they knew Naruto was here. Things aren't bound to be as peaceful as Naruto had hoped.

**Author's Note: Okay like usual I don't like the way my chapter looks. But, now for some announcements. The Harem shall consist of the following.**

**The Usual Suspects: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten**

**The Sound girls: Tayuya and Kin**

**The less than usual: Hana, Haku, Hanabi, and Yugito **

**That concludes the Harem choice, and yes I want Naruto to have a Hyuuga overdose! Also please note the storyline, from this point on deviates from the flow of the original. Meaning events from Itachi and Kisame attacking, and when Naruto and Jiraiya go to get Tsunade will flow differently. **

**Here are some schematics of the original characters I introduced.**

**Ginshin Hanzo**

**Age: 27**

**Rank: Jonin**

**Specialty: Ninjutsu**

**Bloodline: Metal Element**

**Team: Naruto, Haku, and Kin**

**Old Teams: None**

**Sensei: Kinzoku Hanzo (Adoptive Mother)**

**Kuroken Satsujin**

**Age: 27**

**Rank: Jonin**

**Bloodline: Shadow of Heart Weapon (Produces a weapon of the users choosing but appearance reflects the heart)**

**Team: Shirotoku Kanshisha**

**Old Teams: Unknown**

**Sensei: Kinzoku Hanzo**

**Shirotoku Kanshisha**

**Age: 28**

**Rank: Jonin**

**Bloodline: Ice Element**

**Team: Kuroken Satsujin**

**Old: Teams: Unknown**

**Sensei: Kinzoku Hanzo**

**And with that this fic off to a good start see you next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Once again here we are. Naruto is now the new hope of Konoha to some people. But to some he is a large threat and to one this is the catalyst for his own ends. Not Orochimaru, but Danzou. Sorry if I switch between English and Japanese names for attacks. Sometimes I don't really feel like going onto wikipedia to find the Japanese name. I will try to limit it, but if I do you know its cause I got lazy. I'm also doing my best to limit the power Naruto has , that's my concern usually when I write is that stuff may be too god modey. Now Hakkin Bunshoko means Platinum Eclipse. I used a Japanese dictionary I found on the web to get the names for some attacks I thought up.**

**Oh yeah Ginshin's special metal element shall be classed as Doton since I don't know what to call it Japanese.**

Just a legend here

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi"**

'_**Inner self'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Training Field Five…**

"Again! Naruto you still need to have perfect chakra control. To truly be able to use the jutsu I developed…you need to perfect harmony. Yin and Yang." it had been a few days since the funeral, and training resumed the newly formed team five needed to go through training. Ginshin supervised from the sidelines while enjoying some dango.

"I never thought I would see the day you would have a team…and I don't mind if I do." As if on cue Anko Mitarashi had showed up, and she stole the dango that Ginshin was about to eat. Simply put Ginshin was terrified for now wasn't the time to deal with a girlfriend. Especially considering that Anko, could be aggravating at times at times. "We need to talk Ginshin-kun…and it's about your student."

"I guess you're right…Naruto! Break time! Go get something to eat!" Ginshin tossed the boy a wolf shaped wallet that had some money in it. He smirked as he stood up slowly, he knew this would happen sooner or later.

"Hai! I will Genshin-sensei!" Naruto was quite fatigued from the intensity of the training the problem was keeping the two opposite elements harmonized so it formed the steam sphere.

"And there should be enough money for ya in case you meet a girl or five!" Ginshin smirked and tipped the brim of his hat downward. He winced sharply as Anko jabbed him in the ribs. He looked to see her looking at him sourly.

"Don't you be teaching that boy to be a womanizer just like you! One Ginshin is enough for four generations! I swear if you and Jiraiya could you would make him turn out just like you two are." she practically hissed the words out since the whole thought was revolting. It was bad enough she had to share Ginshin with Kurenai, and Shizune hence why he leaves the village so often. And Anko Mitarashi DID NOT share, it wasn't in her nature to share, but she shouldn't have to share him in the first place.

Naruto grimaced at the thought of doing what Ginshin suggested, and he knew the womanizing jonin would say 'wait 'til you're older you'll understand' Naruto cringed and walked off. He would probably go to the ramen stand, those were nice people but before he got too far he was grabbed by the arm. "Ack!!"

"You! You defeated Neji-kun!" just Naruto's luck he had to be dragged off by Tenten, the village's weapon mistress. It was clear that Naruto wasn't going to be getting lunch just yet. He blushed when the weapon's mistress kissed his cheek, he didn't quite understand why. "Thank you…you showed me that Neji isn't as great as I thought he was. I can tell you will be something great. Come with me I shall buy you lunch!" before Naruto could say no he was dragged away.

**Meanwhile with Ginshin and Anko…**

"So that it huh? Orochimaru gave the boy a cursed seal. But that doesn't explain why he hasn't used it yet…" Ginshin spoke softly as he sipped on his tea. He already knew Naruto was the container of the most powerful Bijuu but this didn't come off as a shock Naruto didn't seem like the type to senselessly flaunt his power.

"Yes…the snake told me he gave him the Storm Seal…he found it just for Naruto because it was the only seal that would be potent enough for the ends. But I don't think Naruto even uses its power…I think he would wait until it was a last resort." Anko spoke calmly as she devoured a dango quickly.

"Then there isn't a problem from what I heard the Storm Seal is pretty weak, it's already controlled by the bearers will." Ginshin smiled in a reassuring manner, he didn't like when Anko worried senselessly about this stuff. Now if there was a stranger pair in Konoha it was this crazy thing Ginshin had. He was dating Anko, Kurenai, and Shizune, that classified as weird, especially since he was unable to trust, but that might be why he didn't date exclusively.

"The problem is, that he can have problems if he has to rely on it. The seals have two stages, one where the mark covers the body, and one where they are transformed into something inhuman. But the storm seal is painful when the person transforms." Anko touched the curse seal on her neck and frowned, she didn't have the ability to use it, it served as a reminder that she was once loyal to Orochimaru. "See to it that Naruto only uses the seal if he has to. Unlike the other seals the transformation of the storm seal is very painful…think like when you were betrayed by your friends."

Ginshin nodded solemnly he knew that pain, it wasn't the emotional pain but what they did to him, they had nearly killed him and it took him years to recover from his injuries. In the end it was what led to his inability to trust. His mind began to drift back to when he was younger back when he still could trust to that fateful night.

_**Flashback to the eve of Orochimaru's defection**_

_Ginshin stood in horror, as several ninja had openly rebelled and sided with Orochimaru. Among them were his once trusted team mated Kuroken, and Shirotoku. "Sensei…you don't get it…we simply want more power…we are nothing like you're idiot son…we are not satisfied with working for what we want." the dark haired prodigy spoke his voice twisted, cold and full of hatred._

"_Kinzoku-sensei…we do not need you any longer." the white haired medic-nin smirked icily as he formed his **Hyoton: Daiyamondo Tonbogiri** and lunged forward lunging it through his teacher who was too shocked to fight back. Ginshin looked in shock unable to move but then something in him snapped, the two before him were not his friends._

"_Kaa-san!!" he rushed forward and knelt beside her, in time to hear her last words, which only steeled his resolve to see to it these two would pay for what they had done. For all his life he trusted these two, considered them his brothers, but now in one night everything he knew was taken away._

"_You can come with us brother…" Kuroken spoke, his voice dark and laced with lies, he stepped forward offering his hand. Then that's when it happened, Ginshin punched Kuroken the resulting fight would last for hours, in the end he was defeated. It wasn't until ANBU Black Ops found him the following morning strung up by chains hanging from the trees near death. He was injured in every thinkable way, his bones broken, internal bleeding, he was wagered to be a goner but something kept him going…and it was the desire to be an avenger. In time this died out and he simply wanted to do what he could to move on. _

_During his rehabilitation that's when he met Anko Mitarashi, and the two leaned on each other for support when Orochimaru betrayed the village. Anko was cast away by her sensei, and Ginshin was betrayed by two he had sworn an oath of brotherhood to. It was the only thing that kept their sanity, and the two fast became friends._

**Back in reality…**

"Hey...are you listening to me Gin-kun?"Anko flicked the showboating jonin in the head, and grinned in her special creepy way when he rubbed his forehead. "You zoned out on me…let me guess you were thinking about Kurenai or Shizune again…and you didn't hear a thing I said."

"No I was thinking about what caused us to meet. It is possible for me to think about you when I'm with you." he reminded her, and rubbed his forehead only thinking that it was unnecessary to flick his forehead.

"Well then…that's good to er know…" the show boating examiner was blushing, she didn't know what to think. She never thought that Ginshin would actually be thinking about her when they were together. She often just thought he was a skirt chaser that she just couldn't stand to break away from. She knew that it was similar to her situation that he didn't want to trust someone ever again.

**Elsewhere in the village…**

"This is excellent…the demon spawn will be just the thing I need to seize control of this village." the ever vile Danzou was plotting for he knew the return of Naruto would be what he needed to take control of the village. With his hated rival dead, now he could achieve control, now it just took convincing the other elders that Naruto was a threat.

Danzou smiled darkly as he watched his personal division of ANBU going through their training. He was growing to be pleased with the fruits of his labor, but if he wanted to acquire the power he would have to find a way to get Naruto, Jiraiya, and Ginshin out of the village.

**A short time later…**

Naruto was waiting at the training field and he was getting impatient waiting for Ginshin. Naruto began to grumble as he waited, that's when two cloaked figures appeared, one was carrying a giant sword on his back, but Naruto couldn't make out their faces due to the veils they had on their sakkats.

"Naruto…we've been looking for you…we want you to come with us." A cold voice spoke out from the smaller cloaked figure. He stepped forward but stopped when he heard a man clapping his hands.

"Now, now…what would the Uchiha Murderer want with one of my students…aw man…you Akatsuki guys have no originality…wearing sakkats…very uncool!" Ginshin lifted his sakkat up as his smirk faded away. He then threw his sakkat to the side and assumed a fighting stance. "Naruto get out of here…you aren't ready to face guys on his level. Anko get the kid out of here…"

"Who's the clown Itachi?" the taller one asked as he pulled his hat off revealing his shark like features. It was none other than another of the seven swordsmen of the mist Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Don't let his attitude fool you he was as strong as I was when I left…he is after all a student of Kinzoku Hanzo…and her adopted son…" Itachi loosened his cloak before removing the sakkat on his head revealing the scratched hitae-ate on his forehead.

"But Gin-kun…" Anko began to protest but was quickly cut off by Ginshin who looked at her with a serious look. She nodded and rushed over grabbing Naruto and running away, she knew Ginshin could handle this but still it left her uneasy.

Ginshin quickly moved and produced the hand seals for **Kage Bunshin** he created several clones to buy some time. He moved through the hand seals for his unique technique Sun and Moon, he held his hands out, as did his clones they all created the orbs in their hands, **Katon: Kin Tentousama** and **Suiton: Gin Tsuki**. "I'm sorry Uchiha...but you will have to leave Arashi's son alone…you will not take him…"

"Looks like he wants to fight…but I'm afraid he may be outclassed here. It is a shame…he could become a great ninja." Kisame spoke calmly as he began unwrapping the cloth from his sword. He held it at ready, but that's when the unthinkable happened the area was filled with a mist caused by **Kirigakure no Jutsu**. "There is no way you could of done this. You're hands are filled so that means she must be here..."

"Perhaps…but I'm sorry she isn't going to get to capture you today…" Ginshin and his clones then proceeded to combine the spheres they held into one orb made of steam, famously known as Hakkin Bunshoko and the clones each rushed forward. Each was quickly defeated by the two nuke-nin, leaving Ginshin standing alone. Ginshin lunged forward and slammed the sphere in front of them jumping into the air before it burst. "**Suiton: Suijouki Bakufuu!**" the explosion of steam caught the two off guard sending them back from the blast.

"I forgot to warn you Kisame…Ginshin is known to use explosions as a means of combat…I'm surprised his **Kage Bunshin** didn't contain substitutions for his unique attack. **Sea of Flames**…" Itachi remained calm as if he was unfazed by the attack. Ginshin smirked and lowered into a crouching stance, this wasn't going well.

**Elsewhere…where Kakashi and his team are…**

Anko rushed into the room and set Naruto down looking at Kakashi seriously, she didn't seem to notice Sasuke was present at the time. "Itachi is in the village! He's trying to get Naruto!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at this and he quickly ran out the door, _'Itachi! I will kill you!! I will avenge the clan you so senselessly murdered!'_ the Uchiha prodigy's thoughts were only on vengeance.

"This isn't good Anko…where is Ginshin?" Kakashi was a bit irked by this, and he didn't even need to ask. He knew Ginshin never thought things through, _'Ginshin…you idiot…'_ he stood up and walked to the door. "Nevermind…Naruto you stay here…you don't need to get involve-"

"Shut up! I will get involved since this is about me!" Naruto had grown to not let anyone else fight his battles over the years. He removed the mask he wore on the side of his head, and held it forward as he looked at Kakashi. "I may hide behind this mask in battle but…I'm not wearing this mask of a fool that smiles all the time anymore! And a step towards that end is not letting others fight my battles!"

"Well then…try to keep a distance…you aren't strong enough to fight people of Itachi's level yet." the group of Ninja that were in the room ran out and headed straight for training field #5.

**Training Field #5**

"Still reckless as ever, eh Gin-kun?" a woman's voice called as she walked forward, wearing a blue cheongsam, her face covered in a mask. She had a tattoo of a blue dragon circling either arm, and she wore wooden sandals. Her auburn hair was up in a neat bun with a few ornamental hair pins put in.

"Ameko…this isn't exactly your jurisdiction…and I was just buying time…" Ginshin calmly commented as he looked at her calmly. He then went through a series of hand seals to began using his bloodline limit in its true nature. "**DOTON: AMATSU KOGAKE!!**" Ginshin's forearms were covered in silver, samurai like armoring, he then stood calmly.

"ITACHI!!" a voice full of anger called out, the boy had his Sharingan activated he was running forward with a kunai in hand. As he neared Itachi, the reserved Nuke-Nin swung his arm out grabbing Sasuke by the neck. Itachi then hurled him across the field with out much effort.

"You're hatred is far too weak brother…if you want to kill me you must have more hatred…" Itachi tilted his head and watched his brother with interest, his eyes showing something disturbing. There was nothing there at all he didn't show enjoyment or hostility it was as if he were indifferent.

Sasuke quickly formed the **Chidori **and rushed forward, the ball of lightning crackled as he rushed forward dragging it across the ground. The ground was being shredded apart by the orb of thunder, he threw his hand containing the globe forward. Itachi stepped to the side, threw his palm into the boy's chest knocking him back, he continued onto grab the boy by the neck and slam him into the ground knocking the wind out of him. "You are still too weak brother…hate me more…if you want to avenge our clan you need to kill your best friend…"

"Hey, if you're done beating up your little brother…can we get on with this…" Ginshin spoke in a bored manner as he rushed forward throwing punches at the older Uchiha. One of the punches eventually connected, and he used this opportunity to grab hold of Itachi's cloak. That's when Itachi's eyes shifted from normal Sharingan to Mangekyo Sharingan, Ginshin had heard of this and released his hold skidded back looked down to the ground.

Kakashi landed to the ground and prepared to raised his headband to start using the sharingan. He was stopped when Ginshin raised a hand up, this motion telling Kakashi to stop. "Why stop me Ginshin? The only way to combat Itachi is to use a Sharingan."

"**Amaterasu**..." Itachi used the first Jutsu unique to his clan which creates black flames that surrounded the area. He walked forward having gained the attention of the ninja in the area.

"Conceal your eyes, Itachi has a powerful Genjutsu!" the bystanders were unable to combat the black flames, Ginshin quickly tied his hitae-ate over his eyes, due to the fact his sakkat was out of reach outside the radius of the flames. The masked Oinin who Ginshin referred to as Ameko adjusted her mask by simply raising it up slightly.

Naruto, Anko, and Kurenai closed their eyes and looked away, but Kakashi didn't he raised his hitae-ate. He had to run the risk and see what he could do, he wasn't as talented as Ginshin when it came to blind fighting anyways. That's when Itachi saw his chance, and he quickly used **Tsukuyomi** on Kakashi quickly incapacitating the infamous copy ninja. But this came at a cost for Itachi who in the end used up a great amount of chakra, and had to rest.

"Kisame…I think its safe to say Naruto isn't ready to come with us…we can't kidnap him…" Itachi said as he continued his resting, the Amaterasu flames would buy time. The two then took a retreat, but Itachi looked sourly at Ginshin something in him told him that the show boating Jonin was holding back.

"I'll take it from here…" the legendary Toad Sannin had decided he would join this dance and landed in front of the group he stood ready. He had a serious look on his face which meant that he was ready to fight. "I will have to seal away these flames first of all to get us some room…and the Uchiha brat probably needs a breather before he uses **Amaterasu** again." Jiraiya pulled a scroll out and put a seal on it, he then proceeded to use a series of hand seals and the seal released a vapor which began to pulled the flames of **Amaterasu** into the seal.

"Let's leave Kisame…it seems Naruto isn't ready…you cannot kidnap that child…he has a strong will…we will simply have to convince him at a later time...he will come around in time…besides…we cannot possibly win against both Jiraiya the Toad Sannin…and Ginshin Hanzo…" the two Akatsuki then vanished, this was most unsettling since not many people knew of this organization other than the fact they had only nuke-nin as members and powerful ones at that. Only three people here knew what Akatsuki was, Jiraiya due to his information network, Ginshin, and Ameko due to the fact they served an opposing organization.

**The next day…**

"So you had a feeling they would be coming this way hmmm Ame-chan? Ahhh-ow!!" Ginshin had thought he would be able to talk to Ameko for a moment and understand the situation but both Anko, and Kurenai wanted answers of their own.

"Gin-kun…mind telling us who this is?" Anko spoke in a sickeningly sweet manner as she held his ear tight. She was starting to get irritated by this frequent annoyance, how many did he plan to have one for every day of the week? That would be what caused her to castrate him if he was.

"Yes…darling do tell us who she is…and if there are any other women we must know about." the normally calm, ice queen slash genjutsu mistress was also irritated by this. She twisted his ear, something that Morino Ibiki had told her might work if she needed answers, especially from Ginshin.

"Actually…I'm his girlfriend." Ameko pulled her mask off and looked at the two with her pale blue eyes grinning softly. But Ginshin knew he was a dead man now, he was involved with a kunoichi from Kirigakure and of course it added up to Kakashi why Ginshin was involved with her.

"I'm so dead…" Ginshin openly said, and he wasn't disappointed as the two smacked him over the head. They were for the most part infuriated, and jealous of this girl. She made them look homely, it must be something about Kirigakure. "Itai…"

'_Why are the girls of Kirigakure so much prettier than we are!? Do they build them?!'_ this was the thought going through the head of almost every girl in the room. Haku and Ameko excluded since they were from Kirigakure. "I see…and how do you know, our Ginshin?" the genjutsu mistress had to ask, she was wondering how many women she had to share him with.

"Well that's sort of a long story, but I and Ginshin are part of a secret order…that's how we met. We are part of Go Shugorei (Five Guardian Spirits), a special task force created by the late Sandaime Hokage, late Yondaime Kazekage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, and Mizukage…it was to make sure that the Bijuu don't fall into the hands of Akatsuki…but we aren't allowed to directly interfere with their lives." she calmly began, she looked at Naruto who was sound asleep still. "I, Ginshin, Shinka, and two others are the current team assigned to Naruto. The previous team failed in their duty seeing as he fell into Orochimaru's hands…what amazes me though is that Haku and Naruto ended up meeting each other."

"I see…so that explains his trips…he had to report to the Organization…and I'm guessing he goes to see Shizune while gone." Anko hit Ginshin on the top of the head after she was done speaking. It was one of the things that irritated her. She watched as Sakura and Ino began to fight with one another, it would seem Naruto had the curse of Charisma that Ginshin possessed.

"The teams are made up of people who possess talents in certain jutsu types. I'm a specialist in Earth so I'm the Earth Spirit. Ame-chan is a water jutsu specialist so she's the water spirit…ironically…the other two members are ladies…so that's a problem for me-" a loud crack was heard as the two women punched Ginshin and sent him flying into the wall. "Me…and my big mouth." he then fell unconscious.

"Something tells me I'm going to get used to this…tell me has he been trying to get Naruto to be a womanizer like he is?" Ameko didn't particularly like that aspect of Ginshin, but she understood he wasn't a jerk…just had trouble trusting.

"Yes, and I told him not to. Though chances are Naruto will have to follow the clan restoration law since the Uzumaki Clan was once an important clan to the village…until the past few generations when most members had died off either due to assassination, war, or the Kyuubi." Anko became sullen as she spoke, she didn't know Arashi personally but she knew that Ginshin did. She got to her feet and woke Naruto up, she could see herself feeling like an older sister to him now, she understood him too. "Naruto…why don't you go out for a while…and girls don't fight too much it might scare him."

"Hai. Anko-san…" Naruto said though it was muffled by a yawn, he hadn't been able to sleep much but it was nice. Then he saw the girls he would be spending time with, Kin, Haku, Sakura, and Ino. "Why do I feel impending doom?"

"Oh calm down! If you keep whining like that, I might think you are Shikamaru!" the Yamanaka girl called out as she grabbed hold of Naruto's arm. She then pulled him out of the Hanzo estate before the other three girls could do anything. She had plans to spend time with Naruto all by herself.

"Why…that…little…BITCH!!!" the three girls called out as the chased after Ino. Ameko was needless to say shocked that Haku was spoke in such a manner, but the Oinin of Kirigakure simply smirked in amusement. _'I hadn't seen Haku as happy as she is here…the Mizukage doesn't need to know she is here…that Haku is dead…this is Haku of the leaf…'_ the smile pulled at Ameko's lips and she stood to her feet helping Ginshin up. "Try not to blame Gin-kun for having to split his time between seven of us. He has trust issues…"

**Downtown…**

"Ahhhh!! Help me!! I've been taken hostage!!" Naruto didn't know what to do he was taken captive by the Yamanaka girl. He didn't want to hit her, and part of him enjoyed the attention it was something he had never been allowed to enjoy in his life.

"Oh hush! I want you to meet my parents!" Ino quickly silenced him, as she continued to drag him along. Of course not far behind were three furious girls, Ino's eternal rival Sakura though they had become friends again they were still rivals, Kin the dark haired beauty from Otogakure, and the normally serene Haku.

"GET BACK HERE INO!!!" the pink haired kunoichi was on the verge of killing someone. Veins began to pop out of her forehead, as she stomped towards Ino in an almost ogre like manner.

"….Hey…Sakura…" the Uchiha survivor called out, he apparently decided to go and try something he never considered doing.

"What…is…it?" Sakura turned her head glaring at Sasuke, she looked very frightening because she was infuriated with Ino.

"Would…you like to go out for dinner…?" the boy apparently had no idea that his once great fan club had shifted their attention to a kinder boy. One who didn't act like they were a thorn in his side.

"No. Sasuke I'm busy. Ino took off with Naruto-kun!" Sakura was blunt, though she didn't really say why the point was but it was quite clear. She ran out of patience for the hateful boy, she didn't really need to explain it to him. The inner Sakura then appeared in the back of her mind, **_'Sha! That's right! I'm tired of you Sasuke! You never seemed to show much kindness for me anyway!'_** the Inner Sakura shouted proudly. It was official now Sasuke had been knocked down a peg in every area.

"Damn! Sasuke just got shot down!" Kiba called out with amusement to his voice, he was one of the many who couldn't stand the arrogant prick. He would probably agree with Naruto in saying that Sasuke acted like someone shit in his cheerios. He then broke into heavy laughter not stopping when Sasuke had glared at him.

"He's been cock blocked…you could say…" Shino quickly added, it would seem that he like many of the male students from his class disliked the Uchiha. It was quite entertaining for them to see Sasuke was being put in his place by someone that tolerable.

Of course Naruto was now in the belly of the beast, he was at Yamanaka Floral being forced to meet Ino's parents. He was about ready to wear his Kitsune mask just due to the fear of having to meet Ino's parents. He stopped reaching for his mask when Ino shot him a withering glare.

"Mom, Dad…this is Naruto-kun" Ino smiled cheerfully at her parents, she then jabbed Naruto in the side since he was petrified with fear. Naruto winced and bowed politely to Inoichi and Ino's mother.

"Ino…are you forcing Naruto to meet us…?" Inoichi had to question his daughter since Naruto looked rather uncomfortable. This wasn't the first time she had forced a boy to do something like this.

"Whatever do you mean father? I would never force Naruto-kun to do anything like that." Ino continued that less than sweet smile of hers, fortunately for Naruto, and unfortunately for Ino three angry girls walked through the door. "Eh heh…this isn't good…not good at all…" Ino laughed nervously seeing Sakura, Haku, and Kin glaring daggers at her.

"It seems Naruto has the same troubles Arashi had…girls fighting over him." Inoichi calmly said with a chuckle. This was amusing to say the least, but he felt a little ashamed of his daughter for doing this. Inoichi was one of the few people in the village that knew Naruto contained the Kyuubi, was its jailor, but he was not the Kyuubi. "Ino…even if you like Naruto you shouldn't be forcing him to come and meet us. That's how you scared away Shikamaru. Try and consider what he wants to do for a change."

"I know dad…but I just wanted you to meet him!" Ino cheekily said but she knew that it was wrong to do that to Naruto since he barely knew her. She considered what her father had told her, it was a bad thing for her to be forcing Naruto to do these things. But Ino liked to boss people around, this would be a problem for her since she would have to take into consideration how Naruto felt. "What would you like to do Naruto?"

"I would like to get something to eat…I'm starving!" Naruto gave his genuine smile for the first time in a while. Of course the four girls almost fainted when he smiled. He was only smiling because he never got a say in what he wanted to do, so for the first time he felt happy.

"Okay Naruto-kun!" Ino shouted out as she grabbed him by the arm and began leading him to the best restaurant in her opinion. Sakura of course latched onto Naruto's other arm, and Kin wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. He simply looked distraught at the amount of Affection. He didn't need to have another person hanging off of him fortunately, Haku wasn't like that.

"We should let Naruto-kun decide where we eat." Haku calmly interjected to give Naruto a break. She could tell that her teammate was getting a bit embarrassed from all the attention he was receiving. She figured Naruto should get to say what he wants, and it would also serve as a gauge for what the boy liked to eat.

"Well…I guess…I would like some ramen." he smiled brightly, he was hoping to get some ramen sometime today. He loved the noodle based food more than anything right now, of course Ino and Sakura grimaced at the mention of the food since they thought it was fattening, and they were on a diet.

"But that stuff is so fattening! And I'm on a diet!" the eternal rivals both whined out, they of course earned themselves a strike against their chances then.

"You're both too skinny…" Naruto commented as he kept walking with the groupies clinging to him. This surprised the two members of his fan club since he openly told them they needed to gain some weight because he didn't like skinny girls.

When they reached the ramen stand Naruto took the right most seat, ironically the girls began to rush to see who got the seat next to him. Haku of course took the chance and sat down in the seat with a serene smile on her face. The other three girls glared daggers at Haku. "This isn't over!" the three called out relegating themselves to the other three seats.

The group each ordered their preferred choice of ramen, of course Naruto had ordered more than the rest of the girls were simply in shock that he could eat so much ramen. They didn't know that due to the Kyuubi he had a higher metabolic rate than most people did, so he could eat as much as he wanted with out the after effects. "Wow Naruto-kun you sure can eat a lot." The pink haired kunoichi commented as she watched him eat, it was amazing he could eat like he did, and still retain manners.

"Eh heh…Ten-chan took me out for Chinese food for lunch and you know what they say, you're hungry for more thirty minutes later" he grinned in his special way starting to feel more comfortable around the girls. He was finding each was different and special and each would hold a place in his heart. Sakura was smart, Ino was confident, Kin was caring, and Haku was supportive…each was capable of a place in his heart. The question was did he really want to be just like Ginshin, he had heard the guy has seven girlfriends, that was scary and insane!

He was going to have trouble explaining this to Tayuya since the girl was quite possessive of him. But as far as he knew she probably wanted to kill him for changing sides…if only he could find her and convince her that Orochimaru was just using her as a pawn that would help him. "Ne Naruto-kun! Are you daydreaming?" the confident Ino called out snapping Naruto back to reality.

"Heh! Sorry…I was thinking about something…mostly about how Ginshin-sensei is still alive if he has seven girlfriends." Naruto mused it was odd in his mind for someone to be still alive while having that man girlfriends. It didn't make sense to him, he could tell that Anko wasn't really the type who would share someone, and she seemed really violent.

"Maybe they just really love him and don't mind having to share him. If it were you, I wouldn't mind having to share you. Because, I can see you are a caring person, Naruto-kun. You wouldn't be neglectful, and you would do wonderful things." Haku kindly spoke, and the other three girls nodded in agreement. They were willing to share him that was shocking and unsettling for the boy. The boy shocked by this fell backwards from the stool he was sitting on in shock.

His life just got a little more interesting to say the least, he had four girls they were pretty much infatuated with him. He would end up with an army of women desiring him if he wasn't careful…and Tayuya would kill him. Why couldn't life be normal for him just once?

**Author's Notes: Okay there you are some romantical developments. I don't exactly like how I handled the Itachi battle but I've had nothing but fights for a few chapters. Ginshin's gonna have a harem of his own, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, and four original characters just cause I like to harass the womanizer. **

**Translations for attacks.**

**Hyoton: Daiyomondo Tonbogiri Ice Style: Diamond Dragonfly Cutter**

**Suiton: Suijouki Bakufuu Water Style: Vapor Blast**

**Doton: Amatsu Kogake Earth Style: Heavenly Gauntlet**

**Suiton: Gin Tsuki Water Style: Silver Moon**

**Katon: Kin Tentousama Fire Style: Gold Sun**

**I think that's all of the attacks. Now for the info on my remaining original characters, since they will be featured more often as Naruto's body guards/family environment.**

**Ameko Umihebi (Rain child sea serpent)**

**Age: 26**

**Rank: Oinin**

**Hair: Auburn**

**Eyes: Green**

**Village: Kirigakure no Sato**

**Team: None**

**Previous Team: Unknown**

**Shinka Houyoku (Sacred Flame Phoenix Wing)**

**Age: 27**

**Rank: Jonin**

**Hair: Red**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Village: Konohagakure no Sato**

**Team: None**

**Previous Team: Unknown**

**Tachikata Tsujikaze (Dancing Whirlwind)**

**Age: 25**

**Rank: Jonin**

**Hair: White**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Village: Sunagakure no Sato**

**Team: None**

**Previous Team: Unknown**

**Raimei Yokokaze (Thunder Crosswind. **They can't all be winners

**Age: 29**

**Rank: Jonin**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Turquoise**

**Village: Kumogakure no Sato**

**Team: None**

**Past Team: Unknown**

**Okay, one last thing…two polls.**

**Should Ayame be in the Harem?**

**Should I move ahead to the Tsunade arc or develop relationships first?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Okay due to the feed back, relationships developed in this chapter, and Ayame shall be in Naruto's harem. Ginshin won't get any more ladies in his harem because the girls he has will kill him! The Tsunade arc will begin soon but I think Naruto needs to get used to the girls including the impulsive and bold Ino. Ages will be changed in the following two girls, Hanabi will now be a year younger than Hinata she needed an age boost, and Hana Inuzuka will be 16.**

**Actually the wolf names come from the first three gods of Shinto Myth. I did a research paper while I was at the community college comparing Japanese gods, Greek gods, and Norse gods. I'm like uber obsessed with Susano-wo no Mikoto hell I have like 20 copies of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Susa Soldier. I'm off track I will probably use Gamabunta sometime in the future he can't always rely on wolves. I have also considered calling Ginshin's metal element Kinzokuton since Kinzoku means Metal. Not like it matters but as a writer it bugs me!**

**Its time for calm situations for a moment, due to the fact Naruto and Ginshin need a vacation! Ginshin won't be getting a vacation if I can help it!**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi"**

'_**Inner self'**_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! But I won Ginshin Hanzo, and the other original characters!**

Naruto walked through the village quietly, he completely ignored the glares the villagers gave him. None of them dared to attack him because earlier that morning someone had thrown a rock at Naruto, and the person who had thrown the rock found it caught by a very, very angry Ginshin. The villagers knew that if Ginshin got irritated it was a bad thing. He stopped in his tracks when he came face to face with Neji Hyuuga, there was some tension due to the fact Naruto had bested him during the finals.

"Uzumaki." the Hyuuga Prodigy began as he stared angrily at the boy, _'Why my uncle wants to speak to this boy is beyond me.'_ even his thoughts were filled with disgust for Naruto. "Hyuuga…" Naruto coldly replied as he stayed in place, his eyes narrowed into a glare as he watched the Hyuuga cautiously. "My Uncle Hiashi wishes to see you…so follow me…" Neji begrudgingly said as he finished, he really couldn't stand Naruto at the moment.

Naruto then began to follow Neji to the Hyuuga compound in silence, until the silence was broken when Neji spoke. "Hey…who taught you that Taijutsu…? It was very different when compared to the typical taijutsu." the ever cold Hyuuga Prodigy commented calmly as he looked at the younger boy.

"I learned it from Ginshin Hanzo…he's my Jounin Sensei." Naruto coolly replied not even taking notice of Neji's shocked expression. Naruto had spent a lot of his life out of the village but he did recall an unusual man who treated him nicely. "You're being trained by a legend of the village? I guess I misjudged you…I simply thought you were just making a name for yourself on your father's reputation…for you to have Ginshin Hanzo as a Jounin Sensei is different…he doesn't like being a teacher…according to my uncle." Neji calmly spoke as the two continued to the Hyuuga compound he looked at Naruto in a new light seeing that he wasn't one of those types that uses who their father or family was to get ahead.

Off in the distance though watching with interest was, a particular girl from the Inuzuka clan, she watched the blonde haired boy with interest. She had heard the boy had bested her brother in a match, and curiouser and curiouser, he was being trained by the Silver Wolf of Konoha. "In a few more years he will be quite the catch…I may have some competition…but I will make him mine." the beautiful flower of the Inuzuka clan calmly said before heading off with her three dogs.

**Meanwhile in Otogakure…**

"I can't believe that ass! He turned traitor!" Tayuya was infuriated she could strangle Naruto right now. She had just been told that Naruto became a traitor and she was furious. She was probably the most violent member of the sound four, she stopped in her tracks when she saw a snickering Sakon. "And what do you find so fucking funny!?" she barked out as she glared at the two headed freak.

"I don't see why you're so pissed off about a pawn switching to the leaf's side!" Sakon responded, ironically those were a bad choice of words. The two headed member of the Sound Four found Tayuya's foot had connected with his groin. He fell over in pain, it was apparently clear that this was a poor choice of words, for even if Naruto had turned traitor he was still important to Tayuya.

**Of course in Orochimaru's chamber…**

"So that's the plan we will take her with us when we go to see Tsunade. In case the boy is there…why do you want to use this course of action Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto wasn't so sure this would be the best course of action, he had no strong dislike for Naruto but due to the circumstances he was now an enemy.

"Of course…she's lost her edge…she loves the boy…she is of no use to me. Her morals have always been a hindrance to our goals…kukuku…" the Snake Sannin didn't show in concern for those that followed him, he only truly cared for himself. His ambition was all he cared about, the ninja under his command we're just a means to acquire it. "I'm certain she will do this…I have something that she will want." the slimy snake was one to not be trusted.

**Meanwhile in Konohagakure…at the Hyuuga Compound…**

Naruto sat quietly, he had been brought to see Hiashi, and he then saw his two daughters sitting quietly at either side. Naruto could see the elder daughter was shy, and only fidgeted at this. "Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Arashi Uzumaki…you interest me…you show great promise but to actually become Hokage…you will need some powerful allies…" the Hyuuga clan head began to speak. His voice was calm and collected he seemed to be speaking as if he rehearsed this.

"And are you offering me an alliance Hiashi-sama?" Naruto quirked a brow as he looked at the Hyuuga Clan head. He could only imagine how he would propose to ally himself with the Uzumaki clan, it was be most interesting. Naruto had his hunches, there had to be a perfectly logical reason for Hinata and Hanabi to be present. "Well Naruto…I am glad you asked…" the Clan Head replied as he looked to both of his daughters.

"You shall be engaged to both of my daughters, and once you are old enough you shall wed them effectively making the Uzumaki Clan an ally of the Hyuuga's…and due to the Clan Restoration act it shall benefit to revive the Uzumaki Clan." Ever the cold man Hiashi explained the workings of this arrangement, but one thing bothered Naruto, and that was who will continue the legacy of the Hyuuga line. Of course Naruto couldn't complain both Hinata and Hanabi were on the attractive side. It was after all the rare and exotic beauty of the Hyuuga women.

"And how will the Hyuuga line continue then Hiashi-sama?" Naruto had become a person who respected others due to his time under Orochimaru's guidance. He was aware there were other members of the Hyuuga Clan, but the head of the clan should have a successor. "After seeing your fight with Neji I have decided to end the use of branch houses. I learned the even those born in a branch house are of great power…which is why Neji shall succeed me as Clan Head…" the clan head replied softly, leaving Naruto and Neji looking shocked.

"What about the cursed seal…Neji told me that with a hand seal it could kill him…what if the other members of the main house uses it?" the blonde haired boy had his doubts about people. He didn't know if he could exactly trust the main house to allow his new friend to rise to leader of the clan.

"That is quite easily remedied…we have a seal that when placed over the existing seal reverses the effects of the hand seal and causes the one who uses the hand seal to die..." the ever emotionless and distant Hyuuga Clan Head responded quickly to reassure the boy. Unlike the rest of the village it was a known fact that the Hyuuga Clan held great disdain for the Uchiha clan.

"Well then…I have no problems with this arrangement…but I won't be ready to become Hokage for some years. I was told by Ginshin that some idiots on the village council would try and stop me at all turns because of who I am. I know that you know what I mean." Naruto spoke calmly as he looked at the leader of the Hyuuga clan, who simply nodded to the boy. Hiashi could tell that the boy had changed while under Orochimaru's care and became skeptical of others. "We have an agreement…I should be going now." Naruto stood to his feet and headed out the door silently, he had no idea when he woke up this morning that he would be getting two fiancés.

**Training Field #5**

"Naruto-kun is late…" came a complaint from one person who has no right to complain, Ino Yamanaka had no right to complain since she wasn't even on this team. This earned her an odd look from the two girls on Team Five, it was a mixture of 'stop stalking him' and 'You have no right to complain' looks.

Naruto walked up to the training area and rubbed the back of his head laughing softly since he knew he was in trouble. He froze in his tracks when he saw the demonic glares coming from the three…no wait four girls. Naruto almost didn't count Sakura, he wouldn't have if he didn't see her pink hair. "Well you see I was on my way here when a black cat crossed my path, so I decided to go the other way that's when Neji said his uncle wanted to speak with me, and long story short I have been engaged to Hiashi's daughters!"

"Naruto! I told you a hundred times already marriage isn't something you do! It's the worst…" Ginshin quickly stopped when he felt threatening glares from two women, he laughed nervously and cleared his throat. "I mean! It's the most wonderful thing you could ever do when you're ready!"

"No time for this right now Ginshin…I just spoke to the council…they want us to find Tsunade and bring her back…they sounded pretty desperate cause they wanted me to be Hokage!" Jiraiya energetically said as he stepped forward, this fortunately bailed Naruto out of being killed by his girlfriends. "Chances are Orochimaru is looking for her too…so knowing the snake we will need to leave now…that right you are coming with me and so is Naruto. All the other teams aren't on missions for a while so I arranged for Kakashi to let us borrow blondie and pinky."

"You bribed him with your smut right?" the womanizer commented as he stood up from his resting spot. He could always count on Kakashi to either show up late, or be willing to do stuff for smut. He then witnessed as Naruto was grabbed hold of by the two temporary team mates. "And what about Haku and Kin? They are part of team five."

"Actually they will be under our watch for a while. I have to make sure you aren't teaching them to come onto Naruto like drunken festival dates!" snapped a voice of a fiery woman as she stepped forward, she shot Ginshin a withering glare that told him not even think of talking back.

She was a tall woman with red hair that brightened in places which gave the illusion of fire, her hair was slightly spiky and came down to her shoulders. She wore a pair of reddish camouflage pants, as for her top she was wearing an unbuttoned black blouse with a belly bearing red tank top which bore a phoenix emblem underneath the blouse. Her blue eyes simply shot a Ginshin a spiteful glare before she put him in an ear lock pulling him off to the side so she could lecture him.

"Ahhh! Ow, OWWW!! Shinka-chan don't twist my ear off!" Ginshin called out in pain, this seriously had to stop happening. He winced as he heard the start of an argument coming on when he saw the fiery red head's eye twitch.

"Watch out for those red heads kid…they have bad tempers…" the perverted Sannin quickly commented as the group all winced as they saw Shinka hit Ginshin over the head repeatedly. "Of course this could be because he didn't tell anyone that she was his girlfriend…ouch that's gonna leave a dent!" the Ero-Sennin winced and looked away as a loud crack rang out.

"But, but Shinka-chan!" the womanizing Jounin tried to defend himself, but he was swiftly hit over the head again by the glaring red head.

"DON'T YOU SHINKA-CHAN ME!" she then began to shake Ginshin violently, blood veins were popping out of her forehead but were well hidden by the hitae-ate she was wearing. Before she could start pummeling him again she was pulled away by Ameko who despite her small physique was quite strong.

"You better get going while you can Gin-kun!" Ameko chimed in as she pulled the infuriated away from Ginshin. "Come on Haku and Kin…you can help me hold back Shinka!"

"Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and pervert I'm going to say this just once and only once…RUN!!" Ginshin bolted forward and grabbed Naruto by the collar of the yukata top and pulled him off in a rush.

"HEY DON'T CALL ME A PERVERT!!" Jiraiya quickly responded as he grabbed the two girls by their arms and lead them to safety. At the outskirts of the village the group was quickly running to get out of the village before Shinka could catch them. "Here's our paper work! Everything seems to be in order? Okay thanks have a nice day!!" the group then jumped over the gates before they could open.

"What was that all about?" Kotetsu simply asked in shock of what had just hired, he didn't expect something so insane to happen while he was on gate guard duty.

"I think Shinka Houyoku is back in town. And let's just say she makes Anko look calm." Izumo calmly responded a before an explosion from a fire type ninjutsu was heard. "And she isn't happy with him…no surprise there."

**Sometime later…on the road to Tanzaku City**

"So you're sure that they're there?" Ginshin asked trying to get out of having to go to where Tsunade was. He knew that he was dead if they went there because Tsunade really hated him, and always would hit him for calling her a hag.

"Yes we have to get my old team mate because unless you want to be Hokage we have no choice." Jiraiya responded before shifting his gaze to the back to see Naruto's eye was twitching as the two kunoichi bickered over who Naruto liked better.

"ARE YOU KIDDING BILLBOARD BROW!? HE LIKES ME BETTER!" Ino yelled at the pink haired Kunoichi, the two were walking at either side of Naruto, needless to say Naruto was getting fed up.

"I like you both equally so shut up!" Naruto finally yelled at the two of them the veins in his forehead were about to burst with anger. He sighed when he saw the two of them begin the early stages of a girl crying fit. He sighed softly but instead of plugging his ears, he swallowed his pride and kissed each on the cheek.

Needless to say that did the trick and shut both of them up, and Naruto was able to walk in peace. He walked ahead leaving the two awe struck girls behind, of course he did the unthinkable and latched onto Naruto's arms causing him to groan.

"He's well on his way to being the next womanizing ninja!" Ginshin chimed in just before Naruto kicked him in the back of the leg. Naruto simply just glared at Ginshin with animosity. "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KICK YOUR SENSEI!!!"

"WELL I WOULDN'T IF YOU DIDN'T KEEP TRYING TO MAKE ME INTO A WOMANIZER!!" Naruto aggressively replied just before the two started to glare at one another. "Unlike you…I actually plan to get married when I'm older!"

"And you think I won't?!" Ginshin replied with full energy just before posing in front of a backdrop of an ocean side cliff at sunset. "I will marry them all when they force me too!!" Naruto, Sakura, and Ino just stared at Ginshin when he acted like this.

"I think you've been around Gai too much Ginshin…now we're wasting time." it was indeed a sad day when Jiraiya was the voice of reason. Needless to say the group continued on it would take them a few more days to reach Tanzaku City.

**Later that night…**

Naruto tries to sleep during the night but he has a horrible dream, which results in his gasping as he sits upright breathing heavily. He stands up and walks into the forest quietly, the dream having troubled him greatly. He stops walking when he is at a grove, his hands trembling. "You can stop hiding Ino-chan…I know you're there"

"How did you know Naruto-kun?" the girl responded as she stepped out from behind a tree walking forward. Her pale blue eyes looked at the boy it was no shock that the Yamanaka girl had taken a liking to Naruto way before the Chunin Exams. It was of course when she first saw him in Wave Country, like they say girls like musicians.

"Your perfume you smell like a flower field…" he smiled softly at the girl, somehow he felt comfortable around her, he didn't quite know why but he liked that comfort level. His smile was just a mask that he wore to hide his apparent pain, the Yamanaka girl of course wasn't fooled.

"You aren't fooling me Naruto-kun…and thanks for the compliment." she then stepped forward and leaned down some trying to look Naruto in the eye since he had been looking away from her. "Something is bothering you…so tell me!"

"I had a bad dream that's all…" He turned away from her he still wasn't used to the idea of someone actually caring about him. In Otogakure the weak were better off dead, those that let a bad dream bother them were considered weak.

"Naruto-kun…I can see it's hurting you…so just tell me. The more you repress it, the more you seem like Sasuke." She grabbed hold of Naruto and turned him to face her, this of course is what made her so attractive to Naruto she wasn't afraid to stand up to him. She was aggressive, would stand her ground, and of course she was confident.

"Fine…you really want to know? I had a bad dream that you and everyone else I care about were being killed…and I couldn't do anything…" he clenched his fists feeling distraught the most vivid deaths coming to his mind. He couldn't stand it since he hated that idea of failing to protect his precious people.

"Naruto-kun it was just a dream…" she pulled Naruto into a hug to reassure him, that it was a bad dream and just that. She then brought a finger up to his lips before he could interrupt her. "Besides if ever I was in danger…I know you would rescue me…cause I get the feeling you would do anything to protect me or anyone precious to you."

Naruto slowly pulled Ino close, for the first time in a long time he wasn't afraid to let someone get close to him. He slowly let his walls crumble feeling ready to accept the attention that he was so lavishly receiving from the girls of Konohagakure. "Don't be afraid to let me in…that's why I so quickly became fond of you…Sasuke always pushed me away…" the girl said, pain in her voice she could tell Naruto was feeling more relaxed.

Naruto then looked at Ino with a genuine smile on his face it wasn't that fake grin he always showed people. It was the genuine article this made the platinum blonde smile in return. "We should go back to camp and get some rest…we have two long days ahead of us." Naruto curtly responded, truth was he liked how this felt to be holding someone, and to have someone hold him.

"Alright…you look tired Naruto. Remember don't be afraid to let me in you aren't alone anymore." she cheerfully chimed in as she took hold of Naruto's hand before she began to lead him back to the camp. That night Naruto slept quite well, as well as someone his age could with Ino cuddling close to him during the night, of course he on served to exacerbate it by gently stroking her hair.

**The next morning…**

"Shameful!" Ginshin silently said as he spotted the fact that somehow during the night both girls had somehow snuggled close to Naruto during the night. The ever showboating jonin commented before he cleared his throat. "Wake up kid!"

"Five more minutes…" the boy muttered out a he stirred lightly in his slumber subconsciously pulling the girls closer. He then jumped upward when he felt his foot being poked by a Kunai. "OW! I'm awake already!!"

"Change of plans kids we're traveling by wolf! We're taking too long to get Tanzaku so that's that." Ginshin proceeded to do the hand seals before slamming his hand to the ground summoning three wolves more importantly it was the Divine Three of the wolf summons, Sun, Moon, and Storms. "Now normally we could summon additional wolves but problem there is Bishamonten doesn't move very fast. Now one of you will have to ride with Naruto while another rides with me. So I will give you an hour to get ready to go…half an hour to clean up and half an hour to decide which lucky lady shall ride with Naruto."

**An hour later…**

"Okay this one decides it then we have to go" Naruto calmly said although exasperated as this was ridiculous the girls had played rock paper scissors thirteen times straight and still no winner was decided.

"3…2…1…GO!!" The girls called out and with that the winner was decided, Sakura would get to ride with Naruto. Sakura was cheering in victory while Ino was sulking in defeat.

"Want my advice now kid? You're going to really need to learn how to keep days and appointments with women straight. Or else you have what Shinka did to me…I forgot her birthday…" Ginshin spoke solemnly to the boy and handed unto him a schedule. The jonin ruffled the boy's hair before chuckling softly, he understood all too well Naruto's fear…a temper mental red head is nothing to scoff at. "Relax I'm not telling you to be a womanizer. Just to be sure to remember things kid. My advice, you should take blondie over there out on a date when we get back. She seems to really like you."

Naruto sighed there was no fighting it he had the curse of charisma that the girls loved. No fighting it really, once girls decide they like you, you really have no further say in the matter. Of course it wasn't in his nature to be like Sasuke and push everyone away, he gave everyone a chance, one chance if they messed up he couldn't trust them.

"Naruto you get to choose the wolf…but knowing you…you will use Susano, The Storm Rider. But…I think you should try riding Amaterasu, The Sun Rider. Don't argue kid…you need to train in all of the contracts…you've been favoring wolves…but you have power available through the contracts of the Toad and Ape contracts."

**Back in Konohagakure…**

"Kakashi-sensei…can you teach me how to do **Katon: Kin Tentousama**…?" Sasuke quietly enquired his teacher wanting to know how to use that high level jutsu since it was a fire element.

"Sorry Sasuke…I can't despite the fact I copied it…it is more difficult to control than Naruto and Ginshin make it look…first you have to form its component **Suiton: Gin Tsuki** and that requires training in the water element. It's possible to form one with out the other but due to the fact the form manipulation requires constant surveillance is the problem…" Kakashi was quick to explain the difficulties of the jutsu. The form manipulation was different and harder than the Chidori or rather the Raikiri.

"But!" Sasuke quickly objected to the thought that Naruto was able to use a jutsu he couldn't. It ate away at him that he couldn't match up to Naruto he felt inferior, weak…perhaps he needed the power that Orochimaru could offer him.

"Sasuke! Naruto's power doesn't come from the Sannin or his _bloodline_ it's his determination. If you truly want to be stronger than Naruto you have to work for it." Kakashi spoke with seriousness in his voice which of course signified he was making a point. "This is the first time you have been faced with adversity…and you can't stand it…you need to realize there is always someone stronger. Even if you have the Sharingan...there are some things you cannot steal…" Kakashi had to break it to Sasuke that even he would have to work for power.

**Meanwhile with Naruto and company…**

The wolves were steadily making progress towards Tanzaku city, Sakura was of course in heaven as she held tightly onto Naruto's yukata. Of course it was serving only to make Naruto blush, he wasn't quite used to female attention, of course being the only female attention he received prior was Tayuya bashing his skull in. "…So uh…geeze I dunno how to ask this…tell me about yourself Sakura-chan…" Naruto nervously said, he felt uncertain around Sakura for some reason, probably because she was intelligent, and for some odd reason he found her big forehead to be cute.

"Well…I like…" she began and blushed deep red, Naruto could guess she meant him. "And I dislike Ino-pig running off with you every chance she gets…and my dream is to…" the girl then blushed deeper crimson too embarrassed to say her dream out loud. Just then Naruto could feel tension in the air and only guessed that Ino was glaring daggers at Sakura.

Naruto groaned some hoping the trip would be over soon since he didn't want to deal with the arguments between the two girls much longer. "Ya know you shouldn't be upset when people say stuff about your forehead Sakura…its big and beautiful…it makes me want to kiss it." Naruto calmly stated to the pink haired girl and as if on cue her face turned red from her chin and went all the way to the top of her forehead, apparently she had been hoping he would say something like that about her.

**Eventually the finally reach the Tanzaku City…**

"Alright let's go to the bar we might find some information on where Tsunade is…" Jiraiya calmly said before he looked off to the side checking out two attractive women. Before the pervert could say anything he was grabbed by the ears, by his former student, and his current student.

"You can _research _later you pervert!" the two exclaimed at Jiraiya before pulling him away. Ginshin for one couldn't stand the pervert and his ogling of women not like he had any right to judge, he kept his ogling to a minimum of seven women. He didn't want to make Shinka any angrier with him, she was scary enough as it was. The group finally reached the bar and walked inside, they headed to the bar quietly and Ginshin cleared his throat quietly. "Hey, you know where we can find an old hag…her name is Tsunade…bad temper…and she tends to lose a lot when gambling…"

"Gin-kun?" a woman calmly said and Ginshin turned pale he knew just who it was, he was praying to whatever deities were above that Tsunade wasn't there. For if she heard him call her an old hag, he was dead meat, he didn't need her trying to kill him.

"Shizune-chan! You look wonderf-" he couldn't finish his sentence when he saw that she looked noticeably different. Especially in the area of her stomach, she was showing quite well that she was pregnant. "Well look at the time! I gotta go!" he quickly said and rushed for the door only to have his neck grabbed by Tsunade.

"Going somewhere Mister Hanzo?" the blonde haired woman very calmly said with hints of animosity for the womanizer. Ginshin quickly swallowed hard, he was dead meat…seriously dead meat. "I know you're the father of her child because frankly you are the only one brazen enough to sleep with my assistant!"

"Naruto! A little help here?" Ginshin pleaded to his student who was raising an eyebrow at the situation. Ginshin then chuckled softly, and looked back at Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama you look like you just turned twenty-one!"

"Tsunade put Ginshin down…we need to talk." Jiraiya calmly spoke out, he was rarely serious, and this was one of those times. The blonde haired Slug Princess twitched her eye, she had hoped she would never have to see Jiraiya ever again. "Our sensei is dead…he died while fighting Orochimaru…"

"I don't care! I cut my ties with that village long ago." Tsunade replied angrily as she looked at the Toad Sage angrily. She turned her attention to Naruto who was giving her a dirty look, of course she recognized him from the description Orochimaru gave her.

"They want you to be Hokage, they even asked me to be Hokage…so will you come back with us?" the Toad Sannin knew she wouldn't accept since she left for obvious reasons.

"No! Only fools become Hokage…come on Shizune…we're leaving!" the Slug Princess Tsunade shouted out before tossing Ginshin towards Jiraiya, before storming outside. She then glared when she saw the blonde boy was waiting outside for her, he looked rather disgusted.

"Only fools want to become Hokage huh?" Naruto calmly asked the woman, she glared at Naruto and rushed forward throwing a punch to the ground, this destroyed the **Kage Bunshin** immediately, and the real Naruto walked up behind her his sword of Kusanagi pointed at the back of her neck. "I could've attempted to throw **Rasengan** at you…but this gets my point across…let me guess…that slithering son of a bitch offered to bring back someone you cared about…you just need to get two sacrifices…"

She glared at the boy, _'Just like he said…the boy is a dangerous one…'_ her thoughts we're focused on analyzing the boy for weaknesses. She spun around and kicked the sword out of the boy's hand the boy then began to try and form **Rasengan** and rushed forward despite the sphere was unstable. He was rushing forward to strike the woman due to his knowledge of her medical jutsu she could probably recover from the injury inflicted. As he neared her the sphere grew more unstable and the woman flicked the boy in the forehead sending him crashing against the wall of the bar. "HEY! Pervert why the hell would you teach this kid a useless jutsu!"

"It's not useless you old selfish bitch…it's just incomplete…I heard my father didn't get to finish it because he died saving an ungrateful village from a bijuu…" Naruto began he looked rather beaten and bruised from Tsunade's restraint. He knew he would have to tell the girls the truth about him at some point, and if they didn't want to be around him anymore that was fine. "…I should know…I'm the one he sealed the nine tailed ball of fur into!"

"Naruto-kun is…" the pink haired girl began before being cut off by a look from Ginshin she could tell it was a 'shut up' look. He held his head as he stood up to his feet, "Look blondie and pinky…Naruto isn't the Kyuubi…he keeps it locked away inside…Arashi-sama did this to save the village it was the only way to effectively kill the fox…so don't think Naruto is that murderous monster…the people of Konoha only see him as the monster that's why he left so long ago…"

"Mouthy little brat!" Tsunade was on the verge of killing Naruto for that insult he threw out at her. Then she froze when she saw Naruto's eyes look very serious, and ambitious, she couldn't go through with attacking the boy again. "I have a wager for you brat! If you can master the Rasengan in a week…I will give you my grandfather's pendant! And I will consider becoming the Hokage of that village…if you fail I get to go along my way got that?"

"…Here's a better offer…I can do it in three days! You meet us outside the city and you will see it happen!" Naruto replied as he looked at the Slug Princess with determination, he wasn't about to fail this test. He of course worked better under pressure, the woman nodded and walked off.

"Ginshin…if I lose this bet you know I'm going to make you marry Shizune and any other women you are involved with!" the Slug Sannin shouted back to the bar as she walked away. _'What a coincidence that he chose where I would meet Orochimaru…which ambition will be stronger. Orochimaru's desire to be a god…or the intense determination of the family I had long forsaken…' _Tsunade's thoughts were troubled of course.

"Three days…" Naruto calmly said as he fell to the ground wincing some, of course the first to be at his side was Ino. The Yamanaka girl helped Naruto up as best she could, she of course didn't care so much what Naruto was but who he was. Naruto of course had to master the technique in three days to prove to that old hag the jutsu wasn't useless.

**Author's notes: Annnnnnd that's all I got for this update…I'm gonna try and slow the story down from now on so updates may be sparser than they were. If you haven't guessed it Tsunade is related to Naruto in this fic just because it would add a challenge for Naruto, to have to overcome a great shadow. To be precise she's his grand mother, I just figured that would be more fun that way.  
**

**And if you can read between the lines a big battle is coming up but things go differently here. As will the story later on, I have much in store for this saga because Naruto will have great challenges ahead in the future. This shall be my main project simply because it's more fun to write. Okay I don't have anything else to say for now…and I'm aware of my grammar problems but I don't care that much I write for my enjoyment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Yes you can count on Ginshin's life being a living hell especially if Shinka gets a hold of him. Now I have been told that I should put surname first just because it's how they do it in Japan. It's not going to ruin the story if I keep doing it the way I am…that format is only pertinent with characters found in works like The Romance of the Three Kingdoms, or Outlaws in the Marsh. **

**Now he won't complete the Rasengan with the elemental addition, he has to master the basic Rasengan. The Fuuton Rasen Shuriken is too powerful for Naruto to use at this point in the story.**

**Now just because Hinata and Hanabi are an arranged marriage don't despair, that doesn't mean he won't fall in love with them. As I recall sometimes arranged marriages result in love…and the arrangement is just a catalyst otherwise Naruto won't notice the white eyed princess.**

The Legend

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi"**

'_**Inner self'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I wish I did!**

"Okay kid lets see what you can do. The hag won't come to the village unless you master that technique…" Ginshin calmly spoke as he sat on top of a rock adjusting his sakkat to observe the training.

"So you and Shizune huh? I knew you were crazy Ginshin…but I didn't think you had the stones to sleep with someone Tsunade thinks of as a daughter." Jiraiya was quick to make fun of Ginshin. It was simply too rich to not make fun of Ginshin's plight since Tsunade would see to it Ginshin suffered.

"Oh shut up you pervert!" Ginshin didn't need to hear this from Jiraiya of all people _'damn pervert had no room to make fun of someone…' _Ginshin quietly thought before smiling in a disturbing way. "We could always mention how you were involved with the hag for awhile while we're on the subject!"

"You…you wouldn't!" the Toad Sannin quickly replied, it was something he tried to avoid the fact that he was involved with Tsunade when he was younger. Yes the sad truth was Jiraiya, and Tsunade had been involved once, it really didn't last Jiraiya gave into perversion thus resulting in Tsunade leaving him.

"Then don't be breaking my balls about Shizune. Shizune-chan is cute in that special 'you wouldn't suspect me' way. So keep it up pervert and I will tell the hag you want to get back together with her." Ginshin said with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked at the white haired Sannin. That's when Naruto walked up and applied the vicious ear lock on the two.

"Hate to interrupt this edition of grown men acting like children…we have Rasengan training to attend to." Naruto sharply scolded the two men with a disgruntled look on his face. The two teachers yelled in agony as he pulled on their ears, he wasn't in the mood for their stupidity. _'Of all the teachers…I get stuck with the womanizer and the pornographer…I guess I could have had the one with a porn addiction…'_ Naruto calmly thought to himself as he released their ears.

"Alright, alright sheesh! You're a slave driver you know that kid?" Jiraiya complained as he stood to his feet. He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his yukata and pulled him off to the center of the clearing. "Okay brat, show me what you can do."

Naruto quickly began to form the sphere of chakra but soon found it growing out of chakra the explosion sent him reeling as he put too much chakra into it. He had completed the first two stages of this technique early on but the shell of chakra kept eluding him. "You're using way too much chakra kid…You also need to form the shell of chakra before you really think of pouring your chakra into it…" Jiraiya calmly said as he began to easily create the sphere in question with out problem.

"Okay I will have to try that then…" Naruto stood to his feet and began to try again since it was a challenge. Challenges were this boy's thing, he couldn't stand by and let a challenge pass him up. It wasn't in his nature, to just pass up something that was too hard it wasn't what he could bring himself to do.

**In the city…**

"Tsunade-sama, why did you agree to this wager?" Shizune quietly asked her teacher in interest of the situation. She never understood why her teacher was such a gambler…in fact it's why Shizune had a lot of stress for a while.

"Simple…he's my grandson." Tsunade said this with a grin on her of course Shizune looked shocked at her teacher. "I told you I was involved with Jiraiya once…I didn't tell you that we had a son…" Tsunade hanged her head in shame since she had no idea why she ever got involved with Jiraiya.

"You mean…Arashi is your son…and that mouthy little boy…is his son?" Shizune's eye twitched, the sheer mechanics of the thought of Jiraiya and Tsunade being an item ever was mind boggling. Shizune pulled on her hair some becoming frazzled at the idea of Tsunade and Jiraiya doing _that_!

"Shizune…stop worrying…it can't be good for the baby." Tsunade quickly commented to her frazzled assistant. She then chuckled softly at the situation if her son Arashi was any indication this boy despite his loudness was a gifted ninja. Perhaps this would be reason for her to return to the leaf village…after all the bastards on the council would have to answer for why Naruto left the village and came under Orochimaru's influence in the first place.

"And if anyone should be disturbed by the fact I was involved with Jiraiya it should be me…but of course I met your uncle way after me and the pervert split…and you know the rest of the story. And in my defense! Jiraiya was quite dashing when we were younger!" Tsunade's eye twitched, she couldn't believe that she was explaining herself to her student. She didn't have to explain herself it was her life after all, it wasn't Shizune's business.

**Back in the field…**

"Geeze you're fickle Forehead girl! You don't like Naruto anymore just because of a small thing like a demon being sealed inside of him." Ino began to berate her friend she was getting quite irritated with Sakura's avoidance of Naruto.

"How is the Kyuubi, a monstrous demon, being sealed inside of him, a small thing!?" Sakura replied as she looked at Ino in shock that Ino wasn't frightened. In all honesty it scared her that Naruto had a powerful demon sealed inside of him.

"Maybe it scares you just because you swoon over anyone you find cool. I'm not scared of the fact forehead because…Naruto is Naruto…that's that!" Ino then walked away from Sakura and sat down watching Naruto's training.

"Good to see you see past the sealed demon, Blondie…you showed courage and conviction…you really care about the knuckle head don't you?" Ginshin quietly inquired the young girl he knew the signs of when a girl was fond of someone. His assumption was clearly brought to the forefront when she went red in the face Ginshin chuckled softly and adjusted his sakkat. "Hope you get over that embarrassment Ino…I told him he should take you out on a date when the mission is over."

Ino's face turned an even more noticeable shade of red it was oh so evident that the flower girl was crazy about Naruto. Ginshin laughed at this situation since it was one of those things you get a kick out of when you're older.

"It's not that funny Ginshin-sensei!!" Ino shouted out flustered before looking off to the side. This of course struck a chord with the pink haired Kunoichi, she was perhaps being to judgmental when it came to Naruto. Sakura simply sat down under a tree where she began to think about her actions maybe she was taking an interest in Naruto for superficial reasons.

**The days pass and the day comes…**

"Okay you little brat let's see what you can do!" Tsunade yelled out, as she walked into the training area. Naruto nodded and just as he began to work on forming the **Rasengan **a large snake appeared and Naruto's eyes grew into a glare when he saw it was Orochimaru standing atop the serpent.

"Why Tsunade…I'm shocked…I thought we had an agreement…" the sickening voice of Orochimaru called out as the snake moved towards the group. Tsunade simply stood to her feet she glared icily at the snake.

"No, I never agreed to help you…I said I would think about it…and I decided to make a wager with my grandson here." Tsunade replied, the tone in her voice was anything but friendly in fact it was a very hostile tone. "That's right Naruto I'm your grandmother…just don't call me granny because I'm not that old!"

"Hey what is Kabuto-san doing up there with Orochimaru…" Sakura calmly asked as she pointed towards Kabuto. She hadn't been informed that Kabuto was in fact a spy from Otogakure.

"He may have told you he was a Genin of the leaf…but it was a lie…that man is probably as strong as Ginshin-sensei…isn't that right Kabuto-sensei…" Naruto's face twisted in disgust when he referred to Kabuto as sensei, the very thought sickened him. Naruto growled in the depths of his throat, as Kabuto landed in front of the group.

"Oh…what a shame…it seems the charade is over…it's sad that you have turned against us…Naruto-kun…and we brought someone who's been wanting to see you. Isn't that right Tayuya-chan…?" Kabuto said with a sickeningly sweet tone, as the red haired girl stepped from behind him. This would definitely by them time, it was after all a known fact that Naruto was very fond of Tayuya and would never do anything to hurt her.

"Why did you do this Naruto…how could you betray Otogakure and me…" the girl glared angrily at Naruto. She then dug her heels into the ground and rushed forward, Naruto pivoted and moved out of the way. "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING HIDE BEHIND A DAMN MASK!"

Orochimaru landed to the ground and sent his snake back his tongue slithered out of his mouth and licked across his lips with glee. Tsunade removed her coat and cracked her knuckles as she watched her former comrades watching each other cautiously. "There are no bystander's in this fight!" Kabuto shouted as he rushed straight for Shizune before he could get in striking distance Ginshin appeared in flash.

"**Kinzokuton: Amatsu Tonbogiri!!**" the womanizer materialized a tonbogiri from his body wincing some as he pulled it from his body. He then spun the spear quickly and pointed it forward, it wasn't on par with Shirotoku's version but it got the job done. "Now…you weren't planning to attack my lady were ya? Because…." Ginshin took his hat off and set it on Shizune's head before turning to face Kabuto. "Hold onto my hat for me baby" Ginshin winked at Shizune before charging forward and thrusting the spear at Kabuto a few times to get some space between Kabuto and Shizune. 

"Interesting how it has come down to this…Naruto-kun…" the red haired girl calmly said as she stood across from the blonde. Her usually displeased face showing more displeasure with the situation. Naruto pulled the masks off the side of his head and dropped the demon mask to the ground before tossing the fox mask towards Ino.

"No more hiding behind masks…Tayuya-chan…" Naruto's face became darker and more brooding as he rushed forward and threw a punch at Tayuya, the girl dodged the punch and the two began to enter into a serious exchange of taijutsu. "But I won't allow you to continue serving Orochimaru…I will take you back with me even if I have to break every bone in your body!"

"Kabuto! It is time…we shall summon my most powerful Snake…it seems we cannot convince Tsunade to join us. So she must be destroyed." Orochimaru spoke with a glare on his face, there was little he could do in his condition.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto said as he leaped back and proceeded to help Orochimaru in summoning Manda, this was alleviated by the fact the Snake Sannin kept the contract on his arms.

"Things might get dicey around here…Ino and Sakura...you are charged with protecting Shizune no matter what…keep out of range of this fight…the Sannin are at least Kage level ninja so be sure to keep her safe you got that?" Ginshin was very grim and serious about the situation, and the two young kunoichi nodded their heads. "Ino don't forget Naruto's mask...he chucked it over to you to keep safe…"

Once Manda had appeared once the smoke cleared he shifted his eyes upward to look at Orochimaru sitting atop his head and glared angrily. "Orochimaru you have failed to present the one hundred sacrifices and you dare summon me?!"

"Manda-sama, please understand…" Kabuto pleaded with the snake boss, but it was pointless since he didn't have the power that Manda respected.

"You will be silent!" The snake roared out, while the great snake was busy complaining Jiraiya took his chance and summoned Gamabunta to help in the upcoming fight. When the smoke cleared and Gamabunta was present, he took a drag from his pipe. The Boss Snake Manda hissed out in disgust at the sight of his mortal enemy the Toad Boss Gamabunta.

"Kabuto keep Tsunade busy…Manda…I shall offer you two hundred sacrifices next time I summon you…" Orochimaru rasped out silently, Kabuto nodded and leaped into the air and vanished. On the ground was a different story as Tayuya and Naruto were deadlocked when it came to the taijutsu both simply dodged the blows thrown.

"No more playing Naruto! But tell me…why would you fight me Naruto?" Tayuya spat at Naruto as she pulled out her flute and summoned forth three ogre like demons. She then began to play the flute using her technique **Mateki: Genbuso Kyoku** the three demons rushed forward and began to drive Naruto back.

"Couldn't have said any better myself Tayuya-chan! **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"Naruto replied with a smirk on his face, as the smoke cleared the Mighty King Enma was standing right beside Naruto. "Tayuya…meet my friend Enma…sadly your demons are about to go bye bye." Naruto said with a playful grin on his face nodding to Enma who transformed into his staff form.

Orochimaru caught the sight of this out of the corner of his serpentine eyes and frowned in disgust, this wasn't good in the least. _'So that old fool taught Naruto how to summon that ape…was he planning to simply be a martyr?!' _the Snake Sannin's thoughts were clouded with doubt at this revelation that Naruto could summon the Ape King.

Meanwhile Kabuto was keeping Tsunade busy…or rather he was trying to…the Slug Princess was chucking and hurling large rocks towards Kabuto. That's when Kabuto used his ace up the sleeve, and he stabbed his hand with his kunai and flung his blood at Tsunade. Tsunade froze and fell to her knees his ace up the sleeve was Tsunade's hemophobia. "That's right Tsunade…I know about your fear of blood…after all the death of your lover and little brother is what caused it…and to think I looked up to you! You're a joke!"

Naruto growled swung Enma's staff form left, right, and thrust it forward knocking each demon down. He rushed forward and an arm came out of the staff and grabbed Tayuya's collar and brought her down to the ground. He walked forward and looked at her softly before kneeling beside her. "Now listen Tayuya…I care about you…and as such…I won't allow you to return to Otogakure..."

"Oh shut the fuck up…you're just a selfish little shit!" the volatile girl spat back at Naruto, she then tried to push Naruto away but it was no good Naruto over powered her. Naruto pulled out a small pill and placed it in her mouth before she could spit it out he placed his lips against hers and kissed her to force her to swallow the pill. The pill in question was a tranquilizer to knock her out, the red head had no choice but to swallow the pill.

"Sorry Tayuya-chan…but you will have to come back to Konoha with us…you're not safe with that Snake…Enma get Tayuya to safety…I have an old hag to save" Naruto hefted the conscious Tayuya up and handed her over to Enma.

"Right Naruto-sama…" the monkey king took the girl into his arms and bounded off, Naruto then threw a Kunai forward to get Kabuto's attention. The silver haired assistant to Orochimaru quickly caught the kunai between his fingers and started to bob and weave as Naruto unleashed a torrent of taijutsu strikes.

"Try and be more serious Naruto!" Kabuto shouted unaware that his foot had been grasped causing him to be pulled partially underground. Kabuto jumped back as the real Naruto leaped out of the ground and punched him across the face. "Hey old hag…I'm going to win that bet right now…" Naruto called out as he formed the **Rasengan** in his hand and rushed forward.

Kabuto quickly deflected the attacked and slashed at Naruto only to find it was a clone, and coming straight for him were two more clones, well one was Naruto. "You see you arrogant prick…you taught me a little too well..." Naruto smirked as his clone raised it's hand up and got the kunai wedged into it's hand giving him the chance to slam the complete Rasengan right into Kabuto's abdomen. The sphere began to bore away at Kabuto as it sent him reeling back into a large rock.

"See I told you…I could master it…" Naruto calmly said with a sly grin on his face, just before he blacked out. The **Shosen Jutsu **of Kabuto had managed to strike Naruto fatally causing him to fall over. This was enough to snap Tsunade out of her fear of blood, seeing her grandson fight so bravely to save her.

"Hahahaha…you misjudged me Naruto-kun…." Kabuto calmly said as he used **In'yu Shometsu** to regenerate the wounds but ironically this took most of his chakra to accomplish and left him strained and unable to fight anymore.

"Your downfall was thinking that someone descended from the Shodai Hokage would lose to you." Tsunade calmly spoke as she began to quickly check the damage done to Naruto, she then began to use her medical ninjutsu expertise to repair the damage. When she laid her head down and heard a regular heart beat she sighed with relief. She took her pendant off and placed it around Naruto's neck and smiled, she had reason to return to Konoha. One reason would be to get some answers out of the Elders, such as to why Naruto had ended up in the clutches of a nuke-nin.

"I'll take the cub from her Tsunade-sama…" Ginshin calmly said as he lifted Naruto up, and carried him to safety to allow Tsunade to aid in the fight against Manda, and Orochimaru. When Ginshin was out of the area Tsunade gathered up her Chakra and used her summoning technique and called forth Katsuyu. Manda's tail lashed out and knocked Gamabunta's knife out of his hand. This was Tsunade's advantage as she jumped into the air and used her expert chakra control to grab hold of the knife and bring it downward piercing the blade through Manda's muzzle.

This effectively brought an end to the fight as Manda couldn't move any longer, the snake glared at Orochimaru. "The next time you summon me I shall devour you." the snake angrily said as he struggled against the blade that had him stuck to the ground.

"You win this round…next time it is I who shall destroy you! I will have to use a different technique to get my arms back it seems…you can keep the girl she is a failure to me…her love for Naruto-kun caused her to hold back…such weakness isn't needed in my plans!" Orochimaru spoke with disgust in his voice the battle hadn't gone as he had hoped, that's when he and Kabuto took their leave of the scene, and four summoned creatures vanished into smoke.

**The next day…**

Naruto woke up to find himself lightly bandaged from the situation, then looked down to see the pendant around his neck. He now knew he won the bet he had made with Tsunade he tried to sit up but was forced back down by Tsunade. "You need your rest you little runt. You could have died yesterday…so you get your rest." Tsunade calmly said as she held Naruto down with just her pinky.

"I'm perfectly fine Baachan!!" Naruto replied as he struggled to sit up, but it was no use as she used another finger to hold him down. Naruto stopped his struggling when she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Grow up to be a good man…" The Slug Princess quietly said, while under her breath saying _'And a great Hokage…'_.

"Funny you should call me Baachan since…I am you're grand mother." Tsunade swiftly added, this left Naruto looking shocked. Naruto then recalled her referring to him as her grandson, but still the idea that he had family was news to him. "And that pervert over there is your grandfather…hopefully him and Ginshin haven't done too much damage to you because you need a positive influence in your life…once you're completely recovered we will leave for the village…" Tsunade smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair before releasing her restraint on him.

"Now you're absolutely one hundred percent sure I'm the father?" Ginshin was of course making sure he wasn't going to be getting killed for someone else's mistake. That's when Shizune grabbed him by the ear and twisted it causing him to howl with pain.

"Yes I'm sure Gin-kun. How? Because you are the only man I have ever slept with!" Shizune was showing the signs of pregnancy the normally sweet and docile nature was momentarily replaced with something that would make Anko, and Shinka cringe with fear. Ginshin nodded his head in fear of his deceptively cute girlfriend he was of course frightened by this change in her personality. "And once we get to the village we are getting stuff we will need for our child. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes dearest…could you let go of my ear now?" Ginshin winced some from the powerful earlock that was keeping him immobilized. There was nothing scarier than a pregnant woman this of course got Ginshin afraid of what might occur if Shinka or Anko got pregnant. They're normally not the calmest of women he even has it in his schedule to avoid them like the plague when they have their time of the month.

"Jiraiya…is the girl still being uncooperative?" Tsunade asked the pervert quietly as she left where Naruto was resting. Jiraiya nodded softly his face somewhat red from the profuse language the girl was using.

"Man has she got a horrible conversational skills can't believe the boy cares about her…she could make a sailor blush!" Jiraiya replied, it was true Tayuya had the poorest people skills her profuse use of cursing wasn't helping prove she was a good person.

"Let me talk to her…I think I can convince her to come with us…but…" Naruto began as he walked out of his room he wasn't much for rest since he always had plenty of energy. He rubbed the back of his head quietly he was dreading the idea of talking to Tayuya, especially if she had her flute with her. "…You did take her flute away right?" the blonde finished since he didn't need head trauma. "Yes, but why does that matter Naruto?" Jiraiya calmly asked since it seemed to be weird to ask about the girl's choice weapon.

"I'm going to talk to her now...if you hear the sounds of me being cracked over the head don't worry…" Naruto then took a deep breath before walking into the room, this was going to be a task all its own. "Hello Tayuya…" he knew when the girl gave him a glare that she wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"What the fuck do you want?! I thought you hated that village now you're siding with them?" the red head quickly began to question Naruto. He tried to answer her and was abruptly slapped the red haired girl looked away and gripped the covers of the bed tightly in her hands. She was holding back her desire to cry as she had been reunited with the blonde idiot, due to the nature of who she is. "You think I don't know that Orochimaru isn't trustworthy? You really think I'm some stupid bitch or something? I could never quite trust Orochimaru…but I did trust you."

"Tayuya-chan…?" the boy asked calmly having not expected her to say something like that. He then went with his instincts and hugged her, he could only imagine that the girl was quite lonely with out him to hit over the head. _'Oh shit…how am I going to tell her about the fact I'm engaged? She'll fucking kill me! And not to mention she will castrate me over Ino…' _Naruto sighed softly as he was troubled with the thoughts of what Tayuya would do to him.

Tayuya grabbed Naruto by the ear and twisted it, and she shot him a menacing look. Naruto's eyes widened in fear of the red head, he then yelped in pain knowing she would let him have it. Crack! Her fist came crashing down on top of his head, and Naruto yelped once more. "If you ever disappear on me like that again, I will twist something else."

Naruto gulped, he was a dead, dead, really dead boy, he caught the gist of what Tayuya meant and it caused a stinging in his nethers at the thought of it. It was a horrible thought that Tayuya would do that to him. "By the way I know about you're blonde girlfriend…" after the red head said this Naruto gulped again, he was a dead man.

"I guess now would be a bad time to mention I'm also engaged to two girls too…" Naruto timidly spoke, that's when he saw blood veins popping out of her forehead. Naruto's face became pale as the girl stood to her feet and cracked her knuckles before hurling Naruto through the door. "I'll take that as a yes…" now Naruto may have been somewhat of a genius but Ginshin hadn't taught him about the temperament of redheads.

"Kid…watch out of those redheads…they'll fucking kill you!" Ginshin commented as he helped Naruto up. Fortunately Tsunade grabbed a lunging Tayuya who was about to kill Naruto. "You're lucky your grandma is the strongest old woman in the world, she saved you from a psychopathic redhead."

"Keep it up you slimy womanizer and I won't save you from your psychopathic redhead." Tsunade spoke icily as she shot Ginshin a frightening glare, before she looked at the angry red head. "And you were intending to do what to my grandson?"

"THE MOTHERFUCKER HUGGED ME THEN TOLD ME HE WAS ENGAGED!!! WOMANIZER!!!" The infamous potty mouth of Tayuya spat out as she tried to kick Naruto who was out of reach. Tsunade's eyes twitched involuntarily when she turned her attention to Ginshin.

"Don't look at me like that Tsunade-sama! You know I would never tell Naruto to get married because…" Ginshin began as he raised his hands up in defense, obviously afraid the Slug Princess.

"Because it's the worst thing any sane man can do right?" Tsunade finished the sentence that the womanizer had began, she knew how to take the wind out of his sails. The slug princess smirked darkly as she cleared her throat. "Ginshin…once I become Hokage you will have to…"

And at the moment a long 'No' was heard all the way in Wave Country, and of course two particular women, one in Suna, and another in Kumo had heard the loud scream and knew who it was.

**A week later…**

"Note to self…pregnant women travel much slower then regular women." Ginshin commented as they neared the gates of Konoha, the only earned him an ear twist from Shizune. And he immediately howled out in pain, "In addition…they become extremely erratic and violent with out provocation!!"

"Ginshin, that is no way to talk about your fiancé. Who I remind you is carrying your child!" the normally sweet Shizune had steadily became more hormonal and normally it was Ginshin who got punished for it.

"Stop avoiding the subject by talking to the slut or the bitch with the big forehead and answer me Naruto-kun!" Tayuya was being as foul mouthed as ever trying to get answers from Naruto. She ignored the glares from the two girls and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his yukata pulling him over to look at her.

"Well y'see Tayuya-chan…there is this crazy law in Konoha that says if a clan is dying out that the last of the family has to well…" Naruto tried to look away but the red haired girl pulled him back to look at her. The steely cold gaze from her dark eyes sent chills down his spine. "Get married…to…numerous girls…IT'S THE LAW!!" Naruto winced expecting Tayuya to strike him again.

"The law…? THE LAW?! SINCE WHEN DO YOU GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THE LAW!?" Tayuya began to shake Naruto violently until Tsunade pulled her away from Naruto and sighed heavily. This whole trip had to have aged her twenty years, mostly the getting Tayuya to stop throttling Naruto.

"Stop it!! If you like him so much Tayuya you just have to share him…I can't believe I'm saying this. But honestly its not necessary to try and kill him…unless you love him." Tsunade smirked when she saw the redheaded girl turn bright red from the suggestion that she loved Naruto. It was true but Tayuya had trouble admitting it. "You will have to ugh, share Naruto if you really care about him."

Tayuya growled at the thought, _'He is supposed to be mine…and knowing that long haired bitch Kin she's been making passes at Naruto!'_ was the first thought that came to Tayuya's mind.

**Once inside the village…**

"Welcome back Naruto-kun!" a well mannered girl called out as she ran up and hugged Naruto. Naruto scratched his cheek having trouble recognizing the person hugging him. But when he got a good look at her face he clearly could tell it was Haku…only just a touch more girly, and wearing a kimono.

"H-Hello H-Haku-chan" Naruto stuttered out as he looked at the very feminine Haku, apparently while they were away the two girls got a make over since behind her was Kin, who was sporting a new outfit as well. Kin was wearing an outfit similar to Shinka's which was frightening. Not to mention somewhat shorter hair, which may have been a good thing since her hair was way too long, although she still had the girly ribbon in her hair.

"SHINKA, AMEKO!! Ju have some 'splainin' to do!" Ginshin called out just before a kunai hit the ground in front of him, reminding him he has some explaining to do as well. "You guys may want to step back…the fire mistress is coming in fast…" the group stepped out of the way just in time as a red haired kunoichi rushed in and punched Ginshin right in the bread basket.

"I KNEW IT YOU FILTHY SLIMEBALL!! You got Shizune pregnant before me!!!" Shinka growled and punched Ginshin on top of the head. She then began to shake the womanizer of Konoha violently. This earned a grin from Tayuya since she does the same thing to Naruto.

"Remember Shinka…you promised you were going to work on this...after all you cannot have the Gin-kun…to yourself! Can you tell the stars to not be so beautiful? Can you know the mighty ocean? Such is the Gin-kun!" Ameko cheerfully commented although it earned her some odd looks that simply said 'what are you smoking' because it was possibly the oddest thing they ever heard.

"You're right…welcome back Gin-kun…I was worried about you." the fire mistress softly said as she pulled Ginshin into a hug. Of course the womanizer was in shock since Shinka not trying to murder him was unusual. "Although, to be honest I am pissed off that you got one of your other girlfriends knocked up!"

"What the fuck happened to you trying to fucking murder him!?" Tayuya shouted almost outraged since she thought it was a good way to show how much you care about someone. She felt something simpatico with the fire mistress it was like someone she could identify with.

"Shinka has trouble expressing how she feels for Ginshin so she pummels him because she thinks you hurt those that you love." Ameko began as she looked at the younger redhead, _'Great…another time bomb…I bet she hits Naruto to show how she loves him' _the water mistress said under her breath. "I've been coaching her in using non violent means to show her concern for Ginshin…and it seems to be working." the water mistress finished with a smile on her face.

"So…hitting Naruto…isn't the right thing to do?" Tayuya was confused by the concept of not bludgeoning Naruto. This was just too hard for her to understand, its how she liked to show her affection. She did bludgeoning, throttling, and violently shaking. Hugging and vocalizing her feelings weren't her thing.

"No you shouldn't…I know they say you always hurt the ones you love…but they don't mean it literally!" Ameko commented calmly, but she could tell that teaching Tayuya how to express her feelings in other manners would be trying. Ameko beamed happily as she could give Tayuya a make over, this of course caused a large drop of sweat to appear on Ginshin's head.

"Okay I'm going to go speak to the council…Ginshin you get the joys of explaining to your girlfriends why Shizune is pregnant" Tsunade said almost sinisterly as she walked off. Of course she was cracking her knuckles since she was about to give those old fools a piece of her mind. 

**An hour later…**

"We're glad you have decided to become the Hokage…" Danzou began before he was silenced by a glare from Tsunade. The others on the council of elders became petrified in fear of the slug princess.

"Oh really? Then you won't have any problem explaining why you made my grandson suffer so much that he fell into the clutches of a criminal?" she raised an eyebrow as the three elders froze, they had no idea that Tsunade had been doing her research.

"And what do you think you can do about it? That is not child, it's a demon! We couldn't very well allow him to defile the Uzumaki Clan compound-" Homura tried to argue until he was silenced by Tsunade cracking her knuckles. 

"Let me ask you…if you were my son Arashi…would you willingly put the demon inside someone else's child? No…you wouldn't because I checked the hospital records before coming here...and there were other children born that night." Tsunade looked at the elders with a dark look in her eyes she was restraining herself as best she could.

"What are you thinking…" Danzou responded the other two elders didn't like where this was going. The tone in Tsunade's voice suggested their days of abusing their power were coming to a close.

"I just found that there was something written in the villages laws that states if the elders intentionally make the life of one villager harsher than others. They may be stripped of their power and effectively replaced by a new council of elders. Jiraiya's little information network has been able to acquire information on you especially Danzou…your little delusions of a military state will never be…" Tsunade smirked as she saw the elders become petrified with fear. That's when the components of the new council entered the room, one of which was Ginshin Hanzo. "You see the village is only as effective as those that govern it…I as the Hokage…and a new council not blinded by their rank…"

"What Tsunade is saying your days of oppression and favoritism of the damn Uchiha's are over." Ginshin smirked as he leaned against the door way. Shortly thereafter members of ANBU entered the room, and surrounded the three elders.

"Danzou, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. You are all here by placed under arrest please come with us." one of the ANBU calmly said as they escorted the former elders out of the room.

"You won't get away with this Tsunade!" Danzou called out as he was escorted away by the ANBU. Tsunade didn't take the threat all too seriously since there was little the corrupt fools could do at this point.

"Tsunade-sama we shall have your coronation tomorrow…" Hiashi Hyuuga calmly spoke as he walked into the room this was indeed a time of changes for the little village. The council of elders being replaced by a new generation that isn't so blind.

"Good…I think the village needs to know of the change of the council. I will not stand for corruption in this village." Tsunade spoke softly as she looked at the new council made up of, the most prominent clans in the village, the Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame, Sarutobi and Yamanaka clans. Ginshin was not part of the council he was simply Tsunade's intermediary between herself and the council. "I don't want Naruto to get any preferential treatment either just because he's my grandson. I do not think he would enjoy anything being handed over to him..."

**The Next day…**

"I would like for you all to meet the Godaime Hokage..." Hiashi began as he stood at the podium. The village was gathered in anticipation to see who would replace Sarutobi, they were watching the area quietly as Hiashi stepped away from the podium and Tsunade stepped to the podium wearing the hat of the Hokage.

"I want you all to know that you are all my precious people. And I will do anything to protect you all. I learned something from a special young man recently that those with power should use it to help others." Tsunade spoke softly to the awestruck crowd, as they looked at her in admiration. "And those that abuse their power to make certain people suffer because of circumstances they cannot control are not worth the power they control. This is exactly why the old council of elders have been stripped of their power. With a new council made up of the more prominent clans of the village. Now a second matter of business, the favoritism towards the remaining Uchiha shall be put to a stop. No clan is greater than the others I will not stand for any favoritism even towards my grandson Naruto. People will all have to work for what they deserve."

The villagers and shinobi all nodded their heads, the villagers knew that they would have to be more cautious with their spite for the Jinchuuriki whom they all wished dead. He was the blood of the Hokage, but they didn't know that the boy could easily kill them all he didn't need any protection.

"I want you all to know that my office is always open if you have a problem come to me." Tsunade then lifted off her hat and beamed a smile down on all the villagers and shinobi of the quaint little village, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. _'It would seem the Uzumaki Clan is more of a Dynasty, I shall continue the duties of my grandfather, grand uncle, sensei, and my son. This Village has to show its strength.'_ Tsunade smiled as she looked at the Hokage monument.

**A day later…**

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THERE WAS SO MUCH PAPER WORK!!!" Tsunade cringed at the pile of paper work in front of her. Ginshin and Shizune sighed exasperatedly and hung their heads, "COME ON NARUTO!! I'm showing you the clan compound" the slug princess grabbed Naruto by the arm and ran out of her office finding an excuse to get out of the paper work.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!" Shizune called out as she grabbed Ginshin following after her teacher, who was finding any excuse to get out of work. Ginshin groaned as he was being drug away by Shizune who he felt was possibly the cutest fiancé in the world. It was Tsunade's prerogative to make Ginshin take responsibility and make sure he stopped at seven girlfriends, for once she found the other two he would have to marry them too.

A quaint little village where shinobi are born, raised, and die, this was the beginning of a new tale of shinobi. And that would begin a tale of epic proportions, for on her desk was the paper work to arrange the next Chuunin Exams, perhaps this time they could go through with out much trouble this time around, no attacks since the sound were no longer allies. For now the village resumed what could be considered normal by a slim margin.

**Author's Notes: There we go Tsunade Arc is over time for some filler chapters to develop more animosity between Naruto and Sasuke. Now for the moment, Sakura won't be into Naruto completely, neither will Tenten. The only girls that Naruto will be involved with currently are Haku, Kin, Tayuya, Ino, and of course Hinata. The rest of the girls will come around to Naruto later, but I intend for another Chuunin exam to happen, and a new plot to rise up. **

**I don't think Naruto will have the Mokuton technique he has enough power as is, he will have an affinity with the five types, he has a cursed seal which has something that will be a surprise, and he has an army of girlfriends. The Sasuke retrieval arc isn't going to happen for some time but there will be more unique stuff happening. And we haven't heard the last of Danzou there will be something involving the elders later.**

**Plot developments ahead! Political arrangements, and what not ahead, tell me what you would like to see in the future of this fic because I like some ideas you guys give me. Oh yeah Naruto won't have super strength, that's just something Tsunade does with her great chakra control I don't see this Naruto being a power type more of a specialist in Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Well it's that time again, another trip to Jareth's version of how Naruto should be! Now I know some of you may be sad because Naruto doesn't get Mokuton. If I do give Naruto a bloodline it's going to be something special, but I may change my mind and give him mokuton, for now he has his little collection of jutsu.**

**I will not take Sakura out of the Harem I just think Naruto should court some of the girls instead of having them come to him. After all Naruto is a pimp, he can get any woman he wants! Now there are a few surprise additions for Naruto's harem later on.**

**No, I will not allow anyone else to use Ginshin I worked hard to develop him before I wrote this fanfic. It's not really hard to come up with your own OC, just use a Japanese dictionary website and take words you like.**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi"**

'_**Inner self'**_

**The story begins anew…**

It has been three weeks since Tsunade became the Hokage, the village has become stable once again with missions commencing yet again. Although Tsunade seems to be finding any excuse to not do paper work, even convincing Naruto that she would let him get some early practice at being Hokage if he did the paper work for her. It didn't work.

Shinka waited quietly in the middle of training field #3 she had requested that Tayuya and Tenten to arrive. She saw something in the two she liked at her side were two large scrolls. These were special one was a legendary summon, and the other was her personal summon.

Tayuya was the first to arrive she had changed her overall appearance since she was no longer expected to wear the Kami Forsaken outfit that Orochimaru forced them to wear. She was now wearing a fur lined denim jacket, with a black form fitting tank top underneath, she also wore camouflage cargo shorts, and typical sandals like most Konoha ninja wore. Of course she still wore her hat, but now it had a steel plate with the leaf symbol engraved on it.

Tenten finally arrived and panted, she walked over mumbling something about a stupid sensei having a midlife crisis. She then smiled in admiration of Shinka, since Shinka was her other role model, Tsunade being the first. "You're Shinka! You're the most powerful fire ninjutsu specialist in the village!"

"Uh huh…we can chit chat later…you're both here because even as guardians of Naruto. Ginshin, Ameko, Tachikata, Raimei, and I can't always be expected to protect him. I want to teach each of you to learn to summon one of the summons I command." Shinka bluntly said in her special manner as she quickly bit her right thumb. She then proceeded to move her hands through the hand seals first summoning a red panda that was as tall as Enma but was more feminine. She then bit her left thumb and proceeded to summon a large phoenix. "Alright…these are my summons, Queen Bi Fang, and Suzaku the Phoenix Queen. Tayuya, you remind me of a younger me, so I would like for you to sign the contract with Bi Fang, and Tenten you shall get the honor of being the next summoner of Suzaku."

Bi Fang stood rather tall clad in Chinese armor, which bore symmetrical emblems of fire on the spaulders. A red chest plate which also bore an insignia for fire, lastly the summon wore a pair of white hakama which had fire like designs at the bottom of the leg which came up to the knee. And much like Enma she wore a hitae-ate around her forehead, this was Shinka's personal summon.

The two girls nodded, albeit Tayuya had her arms crossed over her chest, this was until Shinka used a katon attack and brought her to attention. Shinka could be pretty laid back but when it came to training she was serious, she expected those she trained to stand at attention. "Now listen up you two, I'm going to teach you each the seals required to summon these two."

Shinka released the two summons and carried the specific contract for the specific summon to each girl. She instructed them how to sign the contract then the hand seals required. First Tayuya had trouble and summoned some of the lower ranked red pandas, much like Enma, there were one-hundred and eight lower ranked summons for the red pandas. "Damn it! It shouldn't be this hard to do this!" Tayuya was growing much more frustrated.

"You need to calm down and try to use as much Chakra as you can possibly muster to summon. You are using the minimum which is why you keep summoning the lower ranked summons. Don't think they aren't as useful as Bi Fang each has purpose. She is simply they queen." Shinka may have been the strictest teacher but her words spoke volumes, after all she was one of the most talented ninjutsu experts of Konoha. Tayuya nodded her head and once again attempted the summoning technique and this time poured as much Chakra as she could into the technique. Once the smoke cleared Bi Fang stood in front of Tayuya. Tayuya o

"Hello Tayuya-san. It shall be an honor to serve you and prove to that oafish ape Enma who the better summon is." the red panda summon Bi Fang said with what appeared to be a smirk on her face. The long red mane on her head blowing back, it was apparent all summons in this world had rivals in some form.

"Now Tenten let's see what you can do! Remember summoning techniques require you to use as much chakra as you can otherwise you only summon the lower ranks." Shinka spoke in a very authoritarian manner as she pointed to open area on the other side of the training field.

"Hai!" Tenten called out as she moved to the center of the area she was ordered to summon in, she bit her thumb and proceeded to channel through the hand seals. She then placed her hand on the ground causing a seal to spread out as smoke filled the area and phoenix draped in a robe like coat of red with a chest plate with the Kanji for fire stood. The phoenix queen raised her head showing the feathered head dress which was adorned with silver.

"Not bad. Now I shall be training you both in how to fight along side your summons. So, NO SLACKING OFF!" Shinka got a bit more serious as the look in her eyes showing serious that caused the two girls to snap to attention. They paled when they saw a twisted look in the Fire Mistress' eyes, this of course was why she didn't have a team she was intense when it came to training.

**Elsewhere…**

"Hey, Kin?" Ino peered at the former sound ninja who used to have extremely long hair until Ameko got a hold of her. Ino was fixated on the ribbon Kin wore in her hair. "Why DO you wear that ribbon? You have shorter hair so you don't really need to wear it anymore."

Kin immediately touched the ribbon and blushed some before looking down to the ground. She smiled shyly because it brought some fond memories back to her. "Well…its special to me…you see…Naruto-kun gave it to me when I first met him…" Kin smiled softly as she began to remember that day, the day she met Naruto.

**Flashback no Jutsu!!**

_A young Kin was surrounded by other students of Otogakure's ninja academy being picked on because of her long hair. The head of these tormentors was none other than Okuni, who was vindictively pulling Kin's hair. "Why is someone as untalented and hard on the eyes as you gifted with hair that is better than mine!?"_

_Okuni was often considered Kin's rival, but she was mostly jealous of Kin's ability to grow her hair long. Okuni had tried but it often became frayed at the ends, this was what led to Okuni harassing Kin about her hair. The girl continued to yank on Kin's hair laughing while she did it, she completely ignored the fact that Kin was crying. The group snapped to attention when they heard a clacking of wooden sandals approaching, they all froze when they felt a massive killing intent._

"_You know I really hate bullies…they remind me of my life before Orochimaru-sama found me…" Naruto began as he stepped out of the shadows, his eyes focused on Okuni. Naruto glared darkly at her as he activated level one of his cursed seal a wind like pattern of black marks crossing over half of his face. He disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind Okuni with a kunai to her neck. "Get to your class all of you!"_

_The students all left in a rush, and once they were all Naruto knelt down in front of Kin and smiled genuinely at her as he deactivated the cursed seal's first level. He hugged her softly and calmed her down, and once she calmed down he tied her hair back in a ribbon and smiled at her. "If they pick on you again. Just tell them you're that I won't let them pick on you anymore and I will make them suffer next time." Naruto smiled softly as he helped Kin to her feet. And from that day Kin always wore the ribbon in her hair, because it reminded her that she mattered to someone._

**Back in the present…**

"I just wear it because it's what let me know I mattered to someone." Kin smiled cheerfully as her and Ino passed by and overheard that pervert Jiraiya and Naruto arguing. So naturally the two girls had to find out what was going on and sneaked in as close as they could.

"Come on Naruto the technique comes in handy! You just gotta grow your hair long!" Jiraiya continued to argue with Naruto on the subject, Naruto crossed his arms and looked he wasn't keen on the idea of long hair. He had short hair all of his life, long hair would be ridiculous, it simply wasn't him.

"Naruto-kun with long hair…" the two girls thought in unison as they rubbed their chins, after they both imagined it the two of them swooned. This was something the horde of girls who liked Naruto could get behind, getting him to grow his hair long. The two girls slinked up and latched onto Naruto who almost fell over as he was caught by surprise.

"Naruto-kun…" Ino cooed in a seductive manner as she began to use her feminine wiles to get what she wanted. Ino knew she looked good, and she was prepared to manipulate Naruto through seduction. "…You know…you would be very handsome with long hair…it would draw out that…raw…irresistible…animal magnetism you have going…" all the while the beauty with cornflower blue eyes said each word in a sultry whisper right into Naruto's ear.

Naruto smiled like he was on some kind of drug once Ino was done, and he nodded softly and Kin just stared in amazement. She had a hard time getting Naruto to eat healthier back in Otogakure maybe Ino could teach her how to do that. "That was surprisingly easy Ino…do you think he's going to really grow his hair long?"

"I'm considering it, but long hair is such a bother…I'm used to short hair…its easier to manage…and it doesn't get in the way." Naruto put his thumb to his chin as he closed his eyes thinking about it. Ino's eye twitched, she was simply in shock that Naruto was immune to her Seduction no Jutsu like every other guy she met.

"Naaaaaaruto come on." Kin decided to do what all girls were naturals at, nagging the blonde shinobi to death. It couldn't hurt to try, since that was the only option left besides the route through his stomach. "Its not like you have to grow it incredibly long. Just long enough to look good…" the now short haired dark haired beauty softly caressed Naruto's cheek using a combination of nagging and seduction to get him to grow his hair long.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!! Stop nagging me I'll do it!!" Naruto rubbed his head silently as he felt the start of a headache coming on. When, oh when did these girls get so bossy, and yet so seductive. Naruto knew he had to be careful around these girls they were more dangerous than typical girls. They were kunoichi, and those were the worst kind of girls in the world. Because, if you are careless and bring about their scorn, it's possible to suffer for it, because these girls know how to injure you with out killing you, sleeping on the couch is the least of your concerns. "I don't know what I'm getting myself into…" Naruto muttered as he covered his ears as they two girls squealed with delight.

"I know what you're getting yourself into...yeouch!!" Jiraiya was about to make an innuendo comment when Naruto stomped on his foot. Jiraiya howled in pain from Naruto's attack and whined loudly. "Why can't you be a good grandson?" Jiraiya whined as tears streamed down his face.

"Why can't you be a good grandpa…honestly do you think Baachan would like if I started acting like you!?" Naruto responded and the two began to glare at each other before looking away with an 'hmph' this left the two girls shocked in disbelief.

"Well we have to get going. And Naruto don't forget we have a date tonight." Ino sweetly commented as she headed out of the tea house quietly pulling Kin behind her. In the three weeks since Tsunade became Hokage, and since then Kin and Ino had swiftly became friends. Although Ino and Sakura were still best friends Sakura had become distant since she learned what Naruto is. As such Ino didn't care much about what Naruto was, because in her eyes Naruto was just Naruto.

"Okay Ino-chan. Gramps I'm going to go work on my ninjutsu…you got this right?" Naruto quietly said as he watched Ino leave, then he started to walk out of the tea house. Once outside he sped off he knew he ate his fair share of sweets while there, and as if by cue the white haired Sannin screamed like a little girl as he got the bill. As he ran he skidded to a stop when he ran into the pink haired kunoichi, things had been awkward with her since he explained what he is. He had been trying to stop the awkwardness but she kept avoiding him. "Hello Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto-kun…" the girl managed to squeak out before adverting her gaze, she wasn't sure what to say around Naruto. **_'Just admit it. You don't give a damn what he is! Oh but wait that would mean you would have to admit Ino-pig was right!'_** the inner Sakura so blissfully spoke out to the girl who didn't know what to think. "Naruto-kun I'm sorry for how I…"

"Hey! What are you doing with my girlfriend...? I have half a mind to kick your ass." The raven haired avenger declared as he interrupted Sakura, seemingly having not given up on trying acquiring her. He looked at Naruto with disgust, he couldn't stomach that someone was better than him.

In the three weeks since the return of Tsunade, Sakura and Sasuke had begun to date. Oddly enough Sakura wasn't happy, in fact she was quite miserable. Sasuke wasn't what you would call affectionate, in fact he pretty much treated her like crap. The rumor was he was only dating her for selfish reasons, to revive his clan

"The way I see it. She doesn't belong to you prick. So if you don't mind the two of us were talking." Naruto casually responded looking at the raven haired avenger with a hint of disgust showing through his lapis lazuli like eyes. He then offered his hand to Sakura so the two could go somewhere to talk Sakura hesitantly took Naruto's hand and walked away quietly.

"What does she see in that bastard?!" Sasuke growled out, as he watched the loveliest flower in the village walk away with his rival. He punched the side of a building he was standing next to in frustration.

"Simple. She doesn't see an arrogance that you carry with you all the time. It's so troublesome expecting your family name to get you everything you want…in fact he's a pretty cool guy to talk to." Shikamaru casually commented from his resting place on the roof of a nearby building. He smirked loving to knock the Uchiha down a peg, he then resumed his cloud watching. "You think those girls love him because he's the grandson of the Hokage? You're sorely mistaken. I doubt he even got as strong as he is by the family connection. It's all his determination…makes me want to think about trying to do something more with my life…but I'm comfortable…" Shikamaru continued his smirk when he heard the Uchiha survivor grunt in anger and storm off.

**At the Uzumaki Compound's garden…**

"Okay…we shouldn't be interrupted now…" Naruto looked at Sakura softly he knew it was hard for her to understand the situation he was in. He could clearly see the confusion in her normally vibrant jade green eyes. "I know it scares you that there is a demon inside of me…it scares a lot of people…it's why I had to leave the village…when I was eight…"

"Wait…I think I remember there was a little boy that I had tried to talk to but a villager told me to stay away from him because he was a monster…that was you…wasn't it?" Sakura softly asked as she looked at Naruto, she felt horrible for how she had been acting. She knew that Naruto wasn't the demon, just the fear of the monster that he contained got to her. "I'm sorry…when I acted the way I did…" the pink haired kunoichi was on the verge of crying because she felt sorry for the fact Naruto had no control over the Kyuubi being sealed in him.

"It's okay Sakura…" Naruto calmly said as he pulled the girl into his arms and hugged her softly. The girl continued to sob while Naruto hugged her she stiffened slightly since she didn't feel she deserved his kindness.

"I have to go Naruto-kun…" Sakura slipped out of Naruto's arms hesitantly, she was torn between her old crush and her new crush, someone who treated her like a person and had the ability to make her heart beat faster. She walked out of the compound quietly with a crestfallen expression on her face.

Naruto could tell she wasn't too happy, Naruto simply sighed since there was nothing he could do. He stood to his feet and walked out of the compound quietly since it was nearing time to pick Ino up for his first date ever. He walked down the streets his left hand resting on the hilt of his sword he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He shrugged it off and pressed on, he needed to be there on time because he had the feeling she would lord it over him forever.

He was about halfway there when he smelled it, spring rain shower scent…it must be the perfume of someone. Now who did he know that wore that kind of scent, he began to imagine who could be the one. In a matter of seconds he came to the conclusion it was Haku who was following him, the scent was too similar to her personality. He had figured out which girl wore which perfume it was necessity if he wanted to survive.

What Naruto didn't know was there was a plot by his grandma because she had a gambling problem. The plot was a horrible thing, how a grandmother could plot something like this against her own kin was unspeakable.

_**Early in the morning…**_

"_Tsunade-sama. All the girls you requested to come are here…" Shizune calmly said as she stood beside Tsunade's desk. Tsunade nodded as the girls filed into the room, the usual suspects of course. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Tayuya, Kin, Hana, Haku, and Hanabi, they all had arrived as per Tsunade's request. _

"_Alright you have all been brought here because…I felt a friendly betting pool should liven things up around here. As I have been informed each of you likes Naruto to some degree. Especially you…" Tsunade said softly as she pointed straight at Tayuya who simply blushed faintly since she didn't just like Naruto, she was crazy about him. "So I, and the Jounin of the village will all place bets on each of you to be the first to kiss Naruto. The winner gets half the jackpot while the other half will go towards a romantic dinner for the two of you." Tsunade smiled darkly as she pulled a tarp off a chart that displayed who was betting on who._

"_And if you force him to kiss you, it doesn't count. So do your best to try and be the one to be the first to kiss him!" Anko called out with a wild look in her eyes, she of course had hopes that those that she bet on will win. _

**Back in the present…**

Naruto continued to stroll towards Yamanaka floral he would worry about the pursuit laterHe hurried up his pace and walked through the front door of the floral shop which coincidentally was where the Yamanaka family lived. "She isn't ready yet..." Inoichi calmly said as he was reading a magazine quietly.

"How long has she been getting ready Inoichi-san?" Naruto asked as he took a seat on one of the chairs. Inoichi checked his watch then looked at the clock on the wall, and proceeded to do some figures of mathematics on a note pad.

"She started at one…and it's almost six." Inoichi sighed and walked over to Naruto, it was time for him to give this boy a talking to. "Now Naruto…tonight you are taking out my ONLY daughter. So if I hear you behaved anything like Ginshin I will have to do something unspeakable to you!" Inoichi was doing the traditional threats to the boy taking your daughter out routine. "But…you are the only one who's actually taken interest in my daughter! THANK YOU!!" Inoichi had tears in his eyes relieved that someone half descent came along for his daughter.

"Daddy!! Stop overreacting its not like I'm getting married! I'm only thirteen!" Ino had finally finished getting ready for her date, and she grabbed Naruto by the hand and led him out of the shop. She had finally settled on an outfit, it only took her four hours. She had settled for a long white pleated skirt, and violet long sleeved top, sure this was probably a conservative outfit for Ino, but she had the guy she liked, no need show that much skin all the time.

"Wow…I'm amazed someone actually has the courage to date Ino." Kiba commented with a smirk, as he walked Ino and Naruto walk by. To be honest many of the male students of her class were amazed she didn't nag him to dress formally. "Hey Chouji do you think he is the chosen one? The one who is able to stand up to the bossiest of women, the one who can say no when a woman nags him, and most importantly…be allowed to choose what he wears!?" Kiba of course was speaking of the legendary man of myth so free spirited no woman could control him.

"No…I just think Ino is in love." Chouji commented as he continued to munch on potato chips. Chouji didn't really care as long as his friend was happy, because if Ino was happy everyone was happy. He had seen the depressed Ino, and it was a scary sight, she was almost demonic as she sobbed in grief.

**At the restaurant…**

"Wait…Hanzo's? I had no idea Ginshin-sensei owned a restaurant…" Naruto scratched his head in disbelief, it was frankly unbelievable. He saw that this was a grill, and he looked at Ino suspiciously since she didn't seem to be the type for food like this. Then again he did tell her she was too skinny, so maybe she was coming around.

"You're lucky that Ginshin is the owner! Otherwise we couldn't get reservations!" Ino said with a vibrant smile on her face as they were showed to a table. Naruto being the gentleman he was pushed her up to the table once she was seated, causing the blonde kunoichi to blush furiously. "Arigatou…Naruto-kun." she felt like she was on cloud nine all of a sudden.

Naruto smiled softly at Ino and sat down across from her he looked at the menu and blinked at every meal. It all had meat in it, that was good. The typical diet of a male consisted of eighty percent meat, one percent vegetable, and nineteen percent other. "Steak…steak…steak…steak…buffalo wings…what are buffalo wings? I didn't know buffalo had wings." Naruto calmly stated as he had never heard of some of these foods.

"I had no idea that this was all foreign food…" Ino commented as she looked for something that was somewhat healthy. She found that there were no salads on the menu…none at all. _'What in the world is Ginshin thinking!? How can someone eat nothing but meat!?' _Ino was furious as she couldn't find anything healthy by her standards. "Naruto-kun? Why do you look like you are about to start drooling?" Ino calmly asked as she saw Naruto looking at all the food on the menu, he looked like.

Of course in the manager's office, Ginshin was grinning since this was his perfect plot to see if he would win the bet. Anko shook her head in disbelief of Ginshin's hopes of winning the bet. "You actually think the bet will end in your favor? Naruto doesn't seem like well…you! I mean you kissed me before our first date began!" Anko grinned darkly as she remembered her first date with the former womanizing Jounin.

"Eh heh…well I was young…and well I eh heh…I have no way to defend myself…I'll be honest…you were hot." Ginshin chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, it was honestly his excuse. Anko blushed then frowned grabbing Ginshin by the collar of his utility vest bringing him closer so she could look at him with a withering glare. "What do you mean…_were_!?" Anko responded, she didn't like that he used the past tense of the word.

"You still are!" Ginshin was in fear of what his somewhat aggressive fiancé would do to him. Now sure she wasn't as quick tempered as Shinka, but Anko was still a little bit scary.

"Good! Because I know how you look at Kurenai or Ameko…and it makes me think you don't think I'm beautiful!!" that of course is when Anko began to sob uncontrollably, and Ginshin hung his head fearing something. "I think I'm pregnant Gin-kun!!" Anko managed to say between sobs, and Ginshin became petrified with fear and his body went rag doll. "Gin-kun? Gin-kun are you okay?" Anko was now worried about her fiancé since she never knew that he didn't handle this kind of news well.

Back at Naruto and Ino's table, they were enjoying a small conversation over bottle of Ramune Naruto was telling Ino an exaggerated tale of Ginshin bragging about the women he's flirted with. "And that is apparently how Ginshin got Shinka to go out with him." Naruto had finished while chuckling and sipping on his strawberry Ramune. Ino of course was laughing hard at the story Naruto just told her.

"You must be making it up there is no way Ginshin was peeping on Shinka Houyoku he doesn't seem like the type!" Ino replied with giggle, she couldn't help it the story was so farfetched it just made her smile. She reached across the table and took Naruto's hand holding it softly as she smiled happily at him. But off to the side there were a few girls glaring darkly.

"Ooooh how dare she!" Kin exclaimed as she clenched her fists, the group of girls was infuriated because they wouldn't be able to be the one who kissed Naruto first. They didn't stand a chance if Naruto was always around Ino. Tayuya was trying her best to hold in her anger since she was told cussing so profusely wasn't tolerated in this village. Tenten had her fists clenched even if she still liked Neji it would be a great achievement to be the first to kiss Naruto.

Hinata of course was exhibiting anger since she had liked Naruto way before Ino knew who he was. She knew him before any of them, she always thought he was nice, and that's when it happened, blood veins began to pop out of her forehead. "I'm going to kill her…" Hinata spoke with acidity to her words which made the other girls inch away.

"Uh oh…Nee-san is angry…" Hanabi inched away from her elder sister seeing the normally calm and docile Hinata showing more anger. It was indeed something to be feared since they say the quiet ones are the ones you don't want to make angry because they would be the most spiteful.

**A few hours later…**

Naruto was walking Ino home quietly, she was clinging tightly to his arm smiling happily, and she had learned that the food at that restaurant was really good. She looked dreamily at Naruto as they walked they had taken the long way back since it would give them more time together. Naruto smiled at her his first date went with out a problem though he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

"I had so much fun tonight Naruto-kun!" Ino exclaimed as her face became flush with happiness before squealing in surprise as Naruto spun her around on a whim and caught her in his arms with a grin. Naruto was pulling Ino close to him as the two of them walked sadly they were about to the end of their date. And low and behold there was Inoichi tapping his foot in wait for his little girl's return.

"Well Ino looks like this is where our date ends…" Naruto softly spoke as they walked up to the front door of the floral shop. He held her hands in his as he looked into her cornflower blue eyes happily. He slowly leaned towards her while those watching namely the fanclub, Ginshin, and Inoichi watched intently with one thought on their minds.

'_Is he going to…?'_

Naruto kissed Ino softly on the cheek, for Naruto Uzumaki never kissed a girl on the lips after one date. "Good night Naruto-kun…" Ino said as she blushed softly and walked away from Naruto reluctantly and headed into the shop. Of course Inoichi and Ginshin who had money riding on this hanged their heads, they had hoped Naruto would kiss Ino and now they were out thirty ryou.

"Good night Ino-chan." Naruto responded cheerfully as he waved to Ino who was still in view, of course neither of them was walking away any further they just kept waving at each other. That was until Inoichi ended it by walking inside since the thought of losing his only daughter eventually was frightening to him. It made him feel old, he wasn't old!

Naruto began to walk towards the Uzumaki Compound quietly he was finding life was becoming more interesting for him. He no longer could feel like he was being watched by people well maybe not as many people as before. He smiled and ruffled his hair lightly since he never knew dating was so fun, he was just passing the Uchiha Estate when he observed something that made his blood boil.

Sasuke was violently pushing Sakura away glaring coldly at her, Sakura also looked like she had been struck by the prick. "Why can't you love me like you seem to love that loser?! I'm an Uchiha, what do does he have that I don't!?" Sasuke then was preparing to punch Sakura but his fist was caught by Naruto, who gave him a cold look.

"Oh my aren't you a big man pushing around a girl…why she likes you I don't know…but if you ever strike her again…you will never be able to revive your clan…" Naruto spoke coldly as he pushed Sasuke back before kneeling down to see if Sakura was okay. He could see she was worked over pretty badly, so he did what came naturally and lifted her into his arms. "I'm taking you to see Baachan…"

"She's worthless…all she does is hold me back…I bet if I went to where you got so strong I could get the power I need to kill Itachi!" Sasuke stated as he turned away from Naruto preparing to walk away. Naruto frowned looking at the injured Sakura, and looking at the arrogant Uchiha Heir.

"Power? Is that all you care about? Power can't get you what you truly need…people who give a damn about you. People who think you matter…Sakura cared about you. You won't find power from Orochimaru! Just a power crazed lunatic!" Naruto spat out angrily as he continued to hold Sakura in his arms, it was starting to disgust Naruto how Sasuke only cares about power. "Sakura is one of my precious people…she gives me the power I need to do what is right…and if you hurt her again…I will kill you. You can count on that." Naruto finished his words laced with hostility.

"Naruto-kun…thank you…" Sakura managed to say before falling unconscious Naruto gasped and rushed forward running down the streets towards the Uzumaki compound, since he needed to make sure nothing bad would happen to her. He would settle his score with that Uchiha bastard later, getting Sakura medical attention was the first priority.

Naruto finally reached the compound and rushed in and called out loudly for Tsunade who walked out of her room groggily and glared for a moment until she saw the unconscious girl in Naruto's arms. "What happened?!" she asked angrily as she hurried over to Naruto and looked at the girl quickly. "Follow me…you can tell me what happened along the way…" Tsunade finished as she motioned for Naruto to follow as she headed towards a spare room.

"The Uchiha prick did this to her because he couldn't stand the fact she seemed to love me more than him…" Naruto calmly said once they reached the room and laid her down on the bed. He looked at his grandmother and sighed some before asking "Is she going to be okay?"

Tsunade began to examine Sakura and nodded softly, she used her medical expertise to tell that Sakura didn't seem to have a concussion. "It looks like she just passed out from exhaustion…I will use my medical ninjutsu to make sure she doesn't have any bruises or scars and to alleviate any pain she has…"

"Baachan?" Naruto looked at Tsunade again since it still confused him somewhat as to why Sasuke would do something like this to Sakura.

"What is it Naruto?" the slug princess responded as she could see it upset Naruto she already knew what he was going to ask. "I don't know why he did it to her…perhaps he can't handle the pressure. You make it look like he isn't the greatest and it's giving him an inferiority complex."

"I see…" Naruto sighed it made his stomach turn it was simply just disgusting Naruto would personally never strike a woman unless she was an enemy. It takes a pretty weak man to do something like that this to a girl. Naruto was about ready to sit down in a chair when Tsunade dragged him out of the room and started to push him down the hall.

"You don't worry she will be fine…she just needs rest." Tsunade coldly explained to Naruto as she pushed him down the hall. Once he was gone she turned to one of the ANBU who was guarding a window. "Go inform her parents…and have the ANBU keep an eye on that Uchiha…" the ANBU nodded their head when Tsunade finished and disappeared quickly.

**The next morning…**

Sakura woke up and looked around the room she was in finding it to be very unfamiliar she began to panic until she saw the Godaime Hokage. She calmed down slowly since it was more comforting to know she was safe. "You're okay Sakura…Naruto brought you to me last night. Fortunately you didn't have a concussion. Naruto was quite worried about you." Tsunade coolly explained to the pink haired kunoichi who was now calmer than she was when she first woke up.

"…Why does Naruto do such things for me…even though I treated him like a monster…?" Sakura said solemnly as she sat up slowly, she clenched the sheets of the bed tightly in her hands. Tears were welling in her normally vibrant jade green eyes as she felt increasingly horrible about how she had acted.

"Naruto is just that kind of person. No matter how bad he's treated he treats others with respect…except maybe his grandfather…Naruto doesn't seem to like perverts." Tsunade responded as she saw that this girl was on the verge of tears. Naruto had been waiting outside, Tsunade walked to the door and looked back at Sakura softly. "I think you both have something to talk about then…I'll allow you two to talk about it."

Tsunade then walked into the hallway and pushed Naruto into the room before closing the door. Naruto walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed looking at Sakura who was starting to sob. Naruto quickly pulled her into a tight hug since he didn't like to see her crying it made him feel awful if she was crying. She broke down and began to sob against Naruto's chest, she felt a radiance of warmth that just told her to let it all out. "Shhh its okay Sakura-chan…I will always protect you…always"

Sakura just broke into tears and clung to Naruto as she cried heavily, she had been completely wrong and it made her feel awful. She had stayed true to her belief that Sasuke was a good choice but he ended up hurting her because he couldn't make her smile the way Naruto did. It hurt that her beliefs were proven wrong, the kinder one was the boy she was afraid of, it hurt now but she could see that this boy who she was afraid of was there for her. "NARUTO!!" she called out as she continued to sob uncontrollably in grief of what had happened to her.

**In Otogakure…**

"Kuroken, Shirotoku….there better be a good reason for you dragging me down here…" Orochimaru rasped out as he entered a darkened area of his headquarters. The lights were dim, and the two specialists under Orochimaru nodded their heads just before Kuroken turned on the lights revealing their secret project to the Snake Sannin.

"Orochimaru-sama…we have taken it upon ourselves to create the next generation of the sound four…" Kuroken said coldly as his cold grey eyes glanced up at the Otokage. A young man at least thirteen years of age dropped down in front of the two, monochromatic jounin of Otogakure. "Meet the first, Koshanue Itanshi..."

Koshanue stood to his feet pulling the staff off his back the prayer beads about his wrists rattling lightly. His red hair was slicked back, he wore robes similar to those of Kuroken and Shirotoku only a shade of red with the kanji for sound on the back. His hitae-ate was tied around his head over his eyes this of course got the Snake Sannin's attention since it seemed odd for the boy to have his eyes covered. "Why does he have his eyes covered? I have no use of damaged instruments…" the snake rasped out feeling the two jounins were wasting his time.

"But sensei…he is special…sightless he may be…but he was gifted with a special bloodline…Sonaa is what we call it. Think of it like a sharingan based on hearing..." Shirotoku explained with his overly innocent sounding voice, he smiled in a child like manner as the boy remained silent. The boy then spun the staff in his hands before thrusting it forward through the skull of an Iwa Nin that had been preparing to strike Orochimaru.

"Impressive…I see you two are among my more reliable Jounin…you've done well in creating new weapons for the elite class. I have plans in mind…for your work...its time to collect the Uchiha boy…as well as the council…everything is going as I have planned…correct…Mizuki?" Orochimaru smirked as the white haired Mizuki stepped out of the shadows it was drawing closer to the fulfillment of the agenda. For four years Orochimaru worked this plan hoping to create the ultimate catalyst for obtaining Sasuke. The massacre of the Uchiha clan was just one of the ingredients.

"But of course Orochimaru-sama. I shall return to Konoha…I trust your pawns are ready…" Mizuki smirked as he looked at Orochimaru who was smirking in the snake like manner he was infamous for. Just then the Snake Sannin broke into his sadistic laughter in glee of the opportunity to finally get all he has dreamed of.

The lights became brighter revealing nine more dressed in a similar manner to Koshanue sitting behind Kuroken and Shirotoku. They all varied in appearance and each had their specialty, this was nearing the final approaches of another Shinobi War. The lighting increased soon revealing more of the fruits of the Orochimaru's acquisition of Kekkei Genkai. "It truly is a shame we never could mold my cousin into a weapon…brother." Shirotoku smiled sickeningly at the prospect of turning Haku into a weapon.

**A few weeks later in Konohagakure…**

Sasuke knew now was his chance to escape, he had no reason to stay any longer he thought Sakura would give him a reason but no she preferred that clown. He had been informed by a pale skinned boy from the Root Division of ANBU to wait for an explosion. He paced quietly until an explosion ripped through the holding facilities every criminal the ANBU had detained there was now on the loose this would buy him time. "Time to leave this pathetic village…" the Uchiha coldly said as he jumped over the wall of the village.

"This isn't good…I better report this to the Hokage." Kakashi said as he watched the events in the distance, a sad look in his eye. He appeared in the Hokage's office of course she didn't look too pleased to have him barging in when there was enough havoc going on through the village.

"This better be good Hatake…I have enough on my plate right now!" she yelled in anger as the ANBU in the room paled since they were being given their orders. Kakashi nodded his head and stepped to the desk quietly.

"Sasuke just left the village…looks like that Snake's plan is coming around full circle…he made Naruto strong purposely to make Sasuke want more power. A catalyst." Kakashi explained dryly as he looked at the chaos in the village, but before he could say his idea for what they should do through the door walked Ginshin and several of the rookies.

"I figured he did such a thing…so I had Ginshin gather up the best of the rookies to go track down Sasuke…" Tsunade explained as the group contained the best from what she had heard from the new council. Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi, considered the best talents of the village they could surely catch up to Sasuke and bring him back. "You five are to try and catch up to Sasuke..." Tsunade was interrupted as Shinka appeared in the room panting heavily.

"The old council has escaped due to the help of Danzou's Root division…we have a problem bigger though every criminal we were holding has broken out." Shinka explained before running and crashing through the window grappling holding of an escaped Kusagakure Nuke-Nin they had appeared on the roof planning to strike the Hokage.

"Okay you five head out…you will have to rely on your instincts during this mission…we will send you back up when we can...now go!" Tsunade quickly commanded, and the group proceeded to leap out the open window and land and head in the direction Sasuke was said to have been headed.

"Tsunade…I feel their presense…they're intentionally flaring their chakra…" Ginshin muttered out as he felt the chakra of Shirotoku and Kuroken. But this time he wasn't going to fall for their ploys this time he watched from the broken window as the other Jounin cleaned up the mess.

**The forest's around Konoha…**

"What kind of opposition do you think we will be up against Naruto?" Shikamaru asked calmly as the group jumped from tree to tree, in the art of war it is important to know thy enemy as well as thyself. Shikamaru was the tactician of the team he could formulate the best strategy.

"We will probably face the remnants of the Sound Four sans Tayuya and more than likely Kimamaro. The remnants of the Sound Four consist of Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, and Ukon…" Naruto calmly stated as they continued their pace moving on ahead he knew intimately the powers each one possessed.

"Wait…I thought they were called the sound four, if Tayuya was one of them wouldn't that make them the Sound Five?" Kiba interjected since he was a bit confused by the name. Akamaru whimpered something to Kiba and Kiba nodded some. "It's really confusing if you ask me."

"Sakon and Ukon count as one person since they are twin brothers with a creepy Kekkei Genkai. Ukon usually stays dormant within in Sakon's body…they can separate at anytime and invade someone else's body." Naruto continued to leap from branch to branch as they pressed on ahead. He decided it was time for him to take command since he felt the chakra coming ahead. "Okay…you're not going to like this you guys but…we will need break off in groups now…we need to catch up to Sasuke…but things are gonna be dicey…"

Just as they were nearing the source of the immense Chakra a large boulder was hurled at them and Naruto rushed forward putting chakra into his right fist as he punched the boulder. The boulder shattered and rained rocks at its source, the group landed to see a large orange haired male. "Figures you would feel that coming Naruto…unlike Tayuya I won't go easy on you!"

"Sorry…but we'll take it from here…" Shikamaru calmly said as he and Chouji stepped forward. He looked at Jirobo like he was somewhat annoying, he then looked at Naruto and muttered something about something troublesome. "Naruto…we will buy you time you time…you're probably the only one who can handle that prick he won't come back willingly…"

Naruto nodded and jumped ahead heading on ahead since he could see they were going in the right direction they just had to follow the chakra signatures. Kiba and Neji followed suit this was going to be an intense mission if there were two more ahead. "Are you sure they will be okay on their own Naruto?" the Hyuuga Heir said as they continued on forward.

"Yeah they can handle him…the other two are a bit more dangerous…don't be fooled though. They may all be Genin but they are the Elites…" Naruto coldly explained as they continued to jump from branch to branch. Neji nodded his head sternly as they continued to jump from branch to branch soon they felt a chakra spike and Naruto smirked.

"I'll take this one Naruto…but do be sure to survive Naruto…Hinata-sama would be saddened if anything happened to you." Neji solemnly said as he jumped down to the ground ready to deal with Kidomaru who was the next one they came across, Neji stared coldly at the freakish Kidomaru. "Be careful Neji…he specializes in ranged attacks…it's important to use what you can to an advantage." Naruto coolly said as he and Kiba pressed onward.

Naruto and Kiba had continued onward as they heard the sounds of the fighting echoing through the forest. Kiba glanced back as he heard the sounds of arrows being fired in the distance. "Geeze who they hell are these guys Naruto...are they even in our league?" Kiba had to ask since this was incredibly out of their league.

"Kiba…you only become stronger by facing those that are out of your league. Looks like you get to fight the twins…don't let them get close…But I won't let you go it alone…" Naruto said as he created three **Kage Bunshin** two of them quickly headed back to assist with Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Kiba nodded his head as they began to approach Sakon and Ukon, Kiba knew from experience Naruto was an expert with **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**.

**During the fight with Jirobo…**

"Man…what a drag…we just had to use the **Doton** specialist…how troublesome…" Shikamaru commented he and Chouji were on the ropes everything they tried was impossible. They were avoiding the boulders being hurled at them as best as they can until they gained an ace in the hole in the guise of Naruto. "Naruto!? Why are here!? This is troublesome enough with out you losing track of Sasuke…"

"I used **Kage Bunshin** so I'm still moving ahead while you guys, Neji, and Kiba will be assisted…you guys are my friends…so it would be shitty of me to let you guys fall to losers like these." Naruto explained as he rushed forward swinging the sword of Kusanagi forward cleaving a chunk of ground that was thrown at them in two.

"Of course…you had to come back Naruto…you were always his FAVORITE!!" Jirobo roared out as he rushed for Naruto taking a swing at him. Naruto dodged out of the way giving Shikamaru and Chouji the chance to recover. Naruto sheathed sword of Kusanagi as he avoided the attacks.

"Man Naruto…this is crazy…that clone is only a fraction of your strength this guy is out of your league…" Shikamaru complained as they witnessed Naruto continuing to distract Jirobo. He then looked over at Chouji who was looking determined he knew what Chouji was thinking. "You can't be thinking of using the pills Chouji…that's suicide!"

"Why do you bother saving that fat ass or that coward?" Jirobo asked Naruto as he continued to throw giant boulders towards Naruto. Chouji consumed the first pill which gave him a boost to his chakra he then rushed out using **Nikudan Sensha **as he rolled forward and bowled Jirobo over. This was when Jirobo got a lucky hit in and destroyed Naruto's shadow clone.

**During the short time that passed…**

Naruto was now on his own his clone was of no help to Neji as Kidomaru quickly destroyed it. And quickly into the fight with Sakon and Ukon his clone was destroyed, he decided it was better to focus on where he was headed. He knew that the group could handle themselves but it was painful not being able to help. Naruto was fast approaching an open field, Naruto could make out two figures and he could tell who one of them was.

Naruto smirked because he had managed to catch up to Sasuke at last but there was an obstacle in his way. Kimimaro Kaguya, you could say he was Naruto's rival during his four years in Otogakure. "Sasuke Uchiha…I'm bringing you back to the village…like I said you won't find power through Orochimaru." Naruto quickly said but this was met by Sasuke looking at him with his Sharingan active.

"I won't? Funny you got stronger than me in the four years you spent there…I will surpass you in everyway…because you have taken everything away from me…my right to power…the girls who loved me…I will kill you. Because in a sense you would have been my best friend under different circumstances…perhaps the thought of you being the closest thing to a best friend would allow me to have the power Itachi has when I kill you…" Sasuke smirked darkly as he began to laugh darkly in enjoyment of this situation until Kimimaro walked between him and Naruto.

"Leave him to me Sasuke…you must reach Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro said coldly as Naruto skidded to a stop there was no way out of this. "Welcome you trash…" the white haired boy spoke as he looked at Naruto before creating a sword from his bloodline limit. "In the past you were always better than me…because of the illness…but thanks to Kabuto, Kuroken, and Shirotoku's efforts I have a reprieve from the illness…and I will destroy you…"

"I don't think so Kimimaro…" Naruto coldly responded as he rushed forward swinging the sword of Kusanagi right for Kimimaro who parried the slash with ease. Naruto spun about and threw a low sweeping kick which Kimimaro dodged the two stood across from one another watching each other coldly.

"I will get rid of you…and then I will get rid of that obnoxious redhead…she is trash in my eyes since she betrayed Orochimaru…" Kimimaro coldly stated as he narrowed his gaze at Naruto before firing bullets of bone from his finger aimed for Naruto.

"**Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Taiin Odorite!!**" Naruto called out as he created two shadow clones and they rushed forward running serpentine deflecting each bullet with their sword just before being cut down by Kimimaro. But from above Naruto took a swing at Kimimaro cutting down across his face, this made the white haired boy scowl in anger.

"You didn't honestly think…you knew every trick I have…" Naruto sarcastically commented as he stood ready with his sword leveled. The bone master rushed forward thrusting the bone sword forward as Naruto parried each attack with ease before kicking him in the stomach. Naruto, smirked when he saw Kimimaro remove his yukata slowly. This indicated that he was going to use everything he had, including the Earth Seal.

"No more games! Orochimaru-sama shall have retribution for his betrayal! He gave you reason to live! And you turn against his greatness!?" Kimimaro was beginning the starts of his preaching about the greatness of Orochimaru again. Naruto muttered and threw a kunai at Kimimaro who was hit but a microfilm of bone prevented any serious damage.

"Yeah whatever…you forget…I have never had to resort to using my seal…" Naruto just stared coldly at the Kaguya and sheathed his sword since he had to pull out all the stops. Naruto proceeded to move through hand seals before slamming his hand into the ground and shouting "**MOKUTON: KUROCHIKU KYOUSHA KANSEI!!!**" after shouting this, the ground beneath Kimimaro caved and numerous black bamboo spears shot out of the ground piercing him.

The microfilm of bone Kimimaro's ultimate defense had saved him yet again, he looked at Naruto wondering when he got this ability. Kimimaro quickly used his Kekkei Genkai to create an armor of bones on his back and his legs before he quickly spun about cutting himself free. The bamboo spears couldn't hold him for long, it was just a ploy for Naruto to gain the time he needed.

_**Flashback…**_

_Naruto was in the midst of his daily training when he had been trying to work on his earth and water manipulation. What occurred was several roots sprung out of the ground and coiled themselves around Ginshin holding him in place, this caused Naruto to blink since he had no idea what he did. "Amazing kid…looks like you got your great great grandfather's bloodline…interesting how this could've happened since your grandmother never could use it."_

"_But…I never meant to do something like that…" Naruto looked in shock as he saw the roots that were entangled around his sensei. Ginshin quickly cut himself loose and walked forward. _

"_This can be your saving grace…let's go see the hag…she can arrange for you to receive some training from an ANBU Officer who also possesses the Mokuton…you will need to learn to control it as it also requires manipulation similar to **Suiton: Suijouki Bakufuu** so you need to learn to control earth and water manipulation for the Mokuton to be effective." Ginshin was quick to explain as he walked past Naruto, who simply began to follow him quietly since he took mastering his bloodline as a personal challenge._

_Later at the Hokage Tower, Tsunade looked at Naruto calmly she found it hard to believe. But it was true, Naruto had awakened the Mokuton ability, but this would mean he would require special training. "Yamato…come in…" she said with an authoritative tone as the ANBU officer named Yamato walked into the room._

"_Is he the one?" The ANBU with dark hair calmly asked as he looked at Naruto quietly he was sizing him up to see if he really could use the Jutsu. _

"_He wrapped me in roots so yeah he can use the technique…" Ginshin said with a bit of sarcasm to his tone, he didn't like that what he had seen was being questioned. He smirked when he saw Yamato's expression become one of shock._

"_I'll take your word for it Sempai…you should know." Yamato responded, he knew Ginshin wasn't the one to make up something except maybe a story or two about women he never met. Yet when it was about jutsu he was always honest._

_Later at the training field, Yamato witnessed Naruto's use of the Mokuton technique as he used it to bind Ginshin in roots again. He nodded his head seeing that it was in fact the genuine article he knew Naruto would need to have help in learning to control this ability. "Well it seems you have the ability…but you need to learn to learn to control it easier…I think we should use the Chakra Card and see what your affinity is." Yamato then handed Naruto a card, this would help speed up Naruto's training._

"_I will explain the way it works Naruto. Based on the affinity you possess the paper will do one of five things when you pour your chakra into it." Ginshin began as he gave an example as he poured chakra into a card he pulled out. The card turned into dust and was scattered to the wind he then looked at Naruto before clearing his throat. "As you see it turned into dust because I am an earth affinity…if you are fire it will burn, if you are water it will become wet, if thunder it will crumple, and if you are wind it will split in two. Now try Naruto."_

_Naruto nodded his head and poured the chakra into the card, first it was cut in half then one end was set on fire, the other crumpled, then inside part became wet while the other part turned to dust. Ginshin's eyes went wise with surprise, Yamato was surprised as well since this was unheard of to have all five affinities. "Well then…we will need to rethink the training then…" Yamato said softly since this was indeed unusual, but not impossible._

_Days would pass and Naruto was steadily making progress with Mokuton, but Yamato had to leave on a mission. That's when Naruto developed his own Mokuton technique due to the assistance of Ginshin's expertise with Earth Element._

**Back in the present…**

"When did you get a Kekkei Genkai…? You were always inferior because you didn't possess one that is why Orochimaru-sama only gave you the Storm God Seal…" Kimimaro said dryly as he lunged forward as sharp bones extended out of his left arm giving him a claw of sorts.

"Interesting since it takes endurance to handle the transformation that the God Seals put you through…" Naruto responded with a smirk before he rushed forward as he channeled through some hand seals, he was creating the Jutsu he seemed to have been favoring. **Katon: Kin Tentousama **and **Suiton: Gin Tsuki**. Naruto kept rushing forward since now was as good of a time as any to try to combine the two.

"You will never be able to defeat me in close quarters combat Naruto…" the bone user said in a monotone as he rushed forward to meat Naruto allowing the earth seal to become active and spread over his body. He punched at Naruto with his make shift claw finding that it was a clone as it disappeared into smoke. The smoke cleared and Kimimaro looked about trying to find where Naruto vanished to expecting him to come from above. "**DOTON: SHINJU ZANSHU NO JUTSU!!**" was called out as Kimimaro of course didn't think to look down as from underground Naruto had burst from underneath bringing both sphere together.

The two sphere were combining slowly as Naruto slowly harmonized the two elements into one successfully creating the technique. The sphere of platinum color was brought swiftly towards Kimimaro as Naruto bounded out of the radius as the sphere broke apart. The searing blast of steam erupted caused Kimimaro's flesh to become burned in the arms but again damage was minimized.

"…Naruto…you look like you need help…" a cold voice calmly stated as Gaara walked up silently he looked unhappy as he walked up slowly. Kimimaro didn't do much but he had tried fire bone bullets from his fingers at Gaara only to find the sand shield moved in place catching them.

Kimimaro was about to rush the two when he found himself encased in sand, Gaara quickly used **Sabaku Soso** as he clenched his fist and crushed Kimimaro. But the attack was ineffective as Kimimaro still stood before he charged at Naruto throwing several punches. Naruto deflected the first few but soon found himself being struck through the torso by Kimimaro's assault.

Naruto was sent reeling back and growled as he began to use the Kyuubi's chakra, his irises became red and his pupils became slits. He rushed forward as his body began to recover as he threw an assault of attacks aimed at diverting Kimimaro's attention. Naruto knew very well that Gaara would come up with a strategy to help them stop Kimimaro but what could it be. With out the terminal illness Kimimaro was unstoppable.

"Gaara…this guy is too strong for us we need to try something…" Naruto then smirked as he slid his Kitsune mask down over his face. Gaara nodded his head knowing well that this was the sign to pull out all the stops. Gaara quickly caused the cork of his jar to pop out as sand began pouring across the ground.

The sand whipped about trying to grasp hold of Kimimaro that's when Naruto rushed forward and kicked Kimimaro in the side sending him flying. Naruto appeared beside Kimimaro and clenched one fist and grasped the other with his free hand bringing them down on his back. The hit sent Kimimaro crashing down into the ground.

"Well Naruto…I see you are ready to be serious now…so…" Kimimaro then began to go through the transformation of the second level. He was more reptilian now quickly lunging for Gaara who kept the bone user at bay. Naruto jumped into the air and landed on top of Kimimaro's head perching highly.

"My, my, my…look what we have here…Idiotsaurus-rex!" Naruto back flipped off Kimimaro's head and threw three kunai which lodged into Kimimaro's back. This got his attention as he chased after Naruto while forming a drill like weapon from his bones over his right arm as he charged forward. Naruto bound and leaped out of the way of the thrusts of the bone drill as a waved of sand came for Kimimaro crashing down fiercely as Naruto dodged out of the way.

The two allies were not standing on top of the sand Naruto was panting heavily as he used his chakra heavily to move as fast as he was. "Did…you…get…him…Gaara…?" Naruto asked the red haired ninja as he regained his breath slowly raising the mask of his face.

"No not yet…**Sabaku Taiso**!" Gaara pressed his hands down and the entire area covered with sand was crushed, but from under the sand Kimimaro burst out from underneath. Naruto thinking quickly produced some hand seals and created Gin Tsuki in both of his hands. "**Suiton: Tsuin Gin Tsuki!!!**" he called out as he jumped into the air kicking Kimimaro in the side of the head. He continued upward before he brought both sphere of water down into the sand. This caused the sand to be pushed away as both sphere creates waves of water to wash the sand away and expose a piece of ground.

The draw back to the Mokuton techniques were they required fertile ground that plant life could grow from. He waited for Kimimaro to rush forward since he had served to anger him again. "**MOKUTON: NE NO OMUKASHI NO KI!!**" the blonde shinobi called out as he caused several large roots to shoot up from the earth as Kimimaro got close enough binding him in place. "It's time to end this!! **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!**" Naruto created eleven shadow clones which all surrounded Kimimaro with their eyes focused on the enemy.

Each one drew its sword and was prepared to finish this there was no way the microfilm of bone could always protect him. Gaara's sand shield and sand armor had its limit as Naruto was growing tired of this as he poured the Kyuubi's red chakra into the sword of Kusanagi empowering it with his unique affinities. The nine pronged guard began to burn with different colored auras.

"**Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Juuni Koudoutai!**" Naruto shouted out as the twelve of him surrounded Kimimaro. They each grasped the swords tightly and rushed in swinging the blades forward.

"Nezumi" they spun and thrust the swords back into Kimimaro's torso.

"O-ushi" they grasped hilts of the swords differently before spinning around bringing the blades down across his body.

"Tora" they spun and thrust the swords half raised half lowered striking random areas.

"Usagi" they all thrust the blades into his legs turning so they could grasp the blades tightly as they prepared swing the blades upward.

"Hebi" They then brought the blades upward tearing away some of Kimimaro's flesh in the process causing him to scream out in pain.

"O-hitsuji" they all swung the blades horizontally cutting deep into his torso causing the crimson blood to spill forth.

"Tori" they then thrust the blades into his shoulders and twisted the blades causing him to scream out in pain again.

"Ousa-Buta" they then thrust the blades forward three times causing more crimson blood to pour out of the wounds he received as the microfilm of bone was no longer able to protect him.

"Inu" they then swung the blades for his hips nearly cutting through some bones that had tried to break through the roots.

"Saru" the swords all trust into the bone user's forearms and were promptly twisted destroying all the tendons with great relish.

"Uma" they all jumped back and swung the swords upward and downward once blade severing the tail that Kimimaro had grown from his body.

"RYU!!!" he called out as he unleashed the twelfth and final technique as they all swung the blades across his neck cleaving his head clean from his shoulders. Blood was now pouring freely from the neck of Kimimaro's corpse as the clones dispersed and Naruto lifted the head off the ground. "The only filth I see is you…" Naruto coldly said as he tossed the head over his shoulders.

Gaara cringed after seeing how far Naruto went to kill the bone user, he figured that there was a story behind it because Naruto looked to be enjoying the way he was torturing the now slain sound ninja. "You better hurry Naruto…you need to catch the Uchiha…"

Naruto nodded his head and rushed forward heading back along the route he was on, as he threw his sword to the side. He would have to fight the demons of the blood lust that he was feeling when fighting Kimimaro at another time. It would come back to haunt him at how monstrous he acted during that battle.

He continued to run forward eventually meeting the valley of the end where Sasuke was waiting for him. "About time you got here…bastard…" the Uchiha called out standing on top of the water. Sasuke smirked as he activated his sharingan Naruto rushed across the water and threw a punch which Sasuke blocked with ease. Naruto had used up a lot of chakra during his fight with Kimimaro making him weaker and more predictable.

"You think just because you are an Uchiha that gives you the right to act like you're fucking royalty?!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood across from Sasuke who began to laugh before he shot a breath of fire at Naruto who jumped under the water. He began moving over to grab Sasuke by the legs forcing him under the water. He quickly surfaced and the two began to exchange blows at one another before striking each other finding their strength equal.

"In a sense you are a friend…you are pushing me to better myself…" he smirked as he stood ready to do battle to the death. He watched Naruto's movements quietly waiting to see what he was doing he could see Naruto wasn't making a move to attack. "Generations ago…our ancestors fought here…Mokuro Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha the scar left by their fight created this valley…so it's fitting I kill you here…"

"Bastard you talk like it's that easy…" Naruto responded as they two once again entered into hand to hand combat. Sasuke was able to get in several lucky blows as he knocked Naruto back they then ran along the statues of their ancestors before rushing straight for each other once more. _'Damn…I must of use too much chakra while fighting Kimimaro…' _Naruto thought as he gasped for air the two ended up grappling as they caught each others fists. They disengaged from the grappling as Sasuke stole a kunai from Naruto and threw it at him Naruto caught it between his fingers and threw it back at him as he bound off the statue of Mokuro. Naruto kicked Sasuke in the stomach with great force knocking the wind out of him.

That's when Sasuke developed the third tomoe of his Sharingan he could see Naruto's moves much more clearly. Sasuke picked up a floating piece of lumber and threw it towards Naruto as it neared Naruto he used a Katon attack to set the piece of lumber ablaze. Naruto created **Gin Tsuki** letting the orb crash into the lumber.

Sasuke then formed **Chidori** and rushed forward beating back the attack Naruto was using with ease. Naruto was struck by the Chidori in the arm but recovered due to the help of his tenant the Kyuubi. "What's the matter…am I too much for you!?" Sasuke spat out before his eyes widened in shock as Naruto rushed forward throwing a punch to Sasuke's jaw sending him flying back.

"No…in fact you are offering me a worthy challenge…" Naruto calmly said as he began to form the Rasengan with ease. Sasuke created the Chidori in response and the two flew towards each other once again this time they were evenly matched as the raw chakra pushed against the orb of lightning.

"Another powerful Jutsu?! I guess this is the benefit you get from being trained by three Sannin…" the two were once again deadlocked but that's when Naruto grinned and poured more chakra into the Rasengan. The Rasengan became unstable causing a small explosion causing the two to reel back. "I won't return even if you can put a scratch on my headband…" Sasuke calmly finished as he tied his hitae-ate around his forehead.

Sasuke's curse seal glowed red as it became active and spread across his face and he grinned darkly as he charged at Naruto and the two began to fight using Taijutusu once again. The two were sent reeling away as they broke free from another bout of combat, Naruto growled and turned as he lowered his yukata revealing the cursed seal in the middle of his back. It looked similar to the Mangekyo Sharingan. In truth the tomoe design looked like a swirling vortex, this was the Storm God Seal.

"You want power…I will show you power you damn selfish bastard…" Naruto bluntly said as he activated the first level causing the seal to flash silver as it spread across his body slowly. The wind like patters spread evenly moving over his body and the sides of his face. Sasuke growled seeing that the person he hated so much was granted a cursed seal.

Sasuke quickly formed the Chidori and rushed forward trying to ram the lightning orb into Naruto's back only to be shocked when Naruto fell under the water avoiding the attack. Naruto jumped out of the water and kicked Sasuke in the back of the leg knocking him down. But Sasuke threw a mule kick right into Naruto's stomach sending him flying back.

"You and I aren't so different you know…we were both loners…but unlike you…." Naruto finished as he tied his hitae-ate about his neck. He rushed forward and threw a punch with chakra added to the knuckles as he caused extra force to hit Sasuke who flew back. "I wasn't afraid to let others close to me...I don't cling to my old hatreds for this village…so you need to GROW THE FUCK UP!!" Naruto shouted acidly as he rushed forward only to get kicked to the side of the head sending him crashing into a wall.

Sasuke rushed forward and lifted Naruto up by his neck and created the Chidori yet again and quickly slammed it into Naruto's chest. But just as he was struck that's when the demon brought Naruto back into the mindscape.

**Naruto's mindscape…**

"**Well you did it again kit…I know you are capable of much more than this kit." **The demon bellowed angrily as he looked at Naruto standing before him. Naruto nodded his head and walked up to the cage.

"Give me more of your power…" Naruto smirked he could tell the demon liked this idea when he saw the elated look in the demon's eyes.

"**Well that could work but I don't want to see you back in here again…I will also dull the pain of your transformation…"** the demon responded calmly.

**Back in reality…**

Naruto's fingernails became claw like as the whisker marks deepened his eyes now had become demonic. He grasped hold of Sasuke's arm and kicked free as he skidded across the water regenerating the wound inflicted upon him. "Your right lung has been destroyed by your decision to avoid the hit at the last second but now you die…" Sasuke rushed forward and jumped to the right as he felt the violent change in Naruto's chakra as the red chakra surrounded Naruto for a moment. The chakra dissipated once Naruto's wounds were healed and he stared at Sasuke coldly.

The two once more rushed to the top of the two statues and Naruto as they began to transform into their second stages. Sasuke's curse seal spreading further over him making his skin becoming dark gray as four pointed star formed on his face. Naruto's skin on the other hand became a pale gray, Sasuke's hair grey longer and white while Naruto's also grew longer but became much more golden.

"You were special Naruto…but I'm much more special…than you…" Sasuke grinned as he flexed his clawed fingers. Naruto remained calm he fell to his knees roaring out in pain as his transformation continued. His already sharp looking canines extended more and looked more vampiric as his forehead slit apart at one part revealing a third eye then slowly antlers grew from the top of his head. He roared louder as four clawed appendages burst from his back and slowly spread to become draconic wings akin to a feather dragon.

Large webbed hands burst from Sasuke's back and the two stood across from each other, this would be the final show down for these two from the looks of it. Naruto stood to his feet and opened his eyes all three of them and glared. "This is the final phase Uchiha…" Naruto spoke with a serene sounding voice which almost sounded godly when in this state. _'I'm running out of Chakra…this has to be the last phase…because if I can't stop him now…'_ Naruto said under his breath as he formed Rasengan in his right hand flapped his four wings taking flight into the air.

"Of course Naruto…but this time…an Uchiha will be victorious!" Sasuke shouted out as he formed Chidori in his right hand taking flight the two flew about swiftly before colliding. The two were evenly matched until them howled out loudly colliding their powers even further but Sasuke pushed past Naruto's Rasengan and slammed the Chidori into Naruto's chest. Naruto reached forward and scratched cross Sasuke's hitae-ate before he was sent crashing to the ground. Naruto was regenerating from the last hit but he was unable to get up and give chase now.

"Next time you meet me…I will kill you Naruto…" Sasuke said coldly as he jumped to the top of the cliff. This was where he was met by Koshanue and an unknown blonde haired girl. "We shall lead you to Orochimaru-sama…" the blind boy coldly stated as he turned away and rushed forward.

"Don't mind him…he's just following orders to the letter we better get going." the girl said with a giggle as she waited until Sasuke ran ahead. She would then follow him to bring up the rear of the escort for Orochimaru's prize the last Uchiha.

**A half hour later…**

Two silver haired jounin arrived on the scene but they were a little too late as they came across Naruto's injured form. Ginshin sighed softly and picked Naruto up before quickly carrying Naruto back to Konohagakure. Kakashi sighed as he ran alongside Ginshin, he somehow felt like this was his fault. "Don't blame yourself Kakashi…this was bound to happen…Naruto and Sasuke were enemies from the moment they met." Ginshin quickly said as the two rushed forward.

"He hit Naruto with a Chidori…so it is my fault I taught the technique to him…" Kakashi responded that's when Naruto came to he was too weak to say anything but he could hear. Kakashi sighed again as they were finally met by a team of med-nins.

"How is he?" one of the med-nins quietly asked as they traveled alongside the two jounin, one of them glared at Naruto while the others refrained from showing disgust for Naruto. They were true to their oath that they took as medics.

"Chakra depletion but he will survive…I trust you picked up the others and got them to the hospital otherwise you wouldn't be here." Ginshin coldly responded, and was met by nods from the team who then rushed ahead.

"Judging by the number he did to one of the Sound Four…he probably used a lot of chakra prior to facing the Uchiha brat…" Ginshin continued as they were passing the devastation caused by the combined efforts of Naruto and Gaara.

**A few days later at the hospital…**

Naruto had made a full recovery but he was still disturbed by the shock of killing someone he knew personally once. He may have never liked Kimimaro but he was not different just more blind to the truth. Naruto sighed some as he stared at the hospital food the worst stuff in the world. But he had to try and eat it, that's when Sakura walked through the door with a bowl of ramen. She knew Naruto must have been hungry, since she figured he wouldn't eat the nasty stuff.

"I thought you might be hungry for some ramen Naruto-kun…I didn't know what to get you so Ayame chose something." Sakura quietly said as she set it down on the night stand beside Naruto. She had been able to overcome her depression caused by Sasuke's brutal attack on her because of Naruto. It was her turn to save him.

"I don't deserve anything…I don't deserve kindness…I'm no hero…I…" he looked down in shame but quieted down when Sakura sat down on his bed. She then hugged him softly, causing his eyes to well with some tears. He wasn't quite used to affection from people still, so he stiffened some as he was hugged. He looked up slowly and looked into her eyes softly, he was about to break into tears, and he did hugging the girl back as he cried.

Out in the hall Tsunade could overhear him crying and she looked at Ginshin who was looking down some. "It was the first time he killed someone he personally knew…I'm guessing there was bad blood between him and Kimimaro Kaguya…that's who Ameko and Haku identified him as…well what we found of him…" Ginshin dryly said the remains of the bow were pretty much shredded due to the attack onslaught Naruto delivered.

**Meanwhile in Otogakure…**

"Welcome Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru rasped from behind a bandaged visage as he had recently transferred into a new body. He smiled in a slimy way as he looked at Sasuke he turned his attention to the stoic Koshanue who was listening intently. Perhaps this blind one would be of good use over the years and help Sasuke acquire the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Hmph…" Sasuke remained cold to the man he sought out he didn't really care as long as he obtained the power to kill Itachi, and to finally kill Naruto who he figured was too stubborn to die. He would have his revenge on Naruto who got in his way, and he would avenge himself in his eyes.

**Back at the hospital in Konoha…**

"You know Naruto…you are a hero to me…" Sakura softly said as she saw Naruto was no longer crying. Naruto smiled softly as he looked at the pink haired kunoichi, he was feeling better when he was around her suddenly. He could tell this girl believed in him, and that made him feel accepted. "You saved me from an abusive relationship…and you helped me through a dark period…thank you Naruto-kun."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto shyly responded as he looked at the girl and slowly leaned in, he slowly brushed his lips over hers as he kissed her softly. This was it his first kiss, hopefully nothing would ruin this moment, but as if on cue the door opened up and there stood a very shocked Tsunade. She had never expected this to happen.

"Ginshin tell Kakashi he won the betting pool…" Tsunade reluctantly said as she witnessed her grandson kissing someone she had been considering taking on as an apprentice. Of course they were too busy kissing to really hear what was going on, which was good because Naruto would have been irked if he knew his grandma started gambling on who he would kiss first. Not like he really cared but the really reason she walked in was to tell Sakura she had been chosen as her next apprentice. But Tsunade could wait she didn't want to be a moment killer and promptly walked out the door closng it behind her.

**Author's Notes: And there is chapter eight, amazing how long this chapter is…I should of split it up into separate chapters but it all belongs together. The time skip isn't going to happen for a while because I'm not done harassing Ginshin yet, and I want the Chuunin exams to happen so Naruto isn't left behind again.**

**Translations.**

**Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Taiin Odorite Lunar Dancer**

**Mokuton: Kurochiku Kyousha Kansei Wood Release: Black Bamboo Spear Pitfall**

**Mokuton: Ne no Omukashi no Ki Wood Release: Roots of the Ancient Tree**

**Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Juuni Koudoutai Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Twelve Zodiac**

**Until the next chapter which will prolly be much shorter cause this may be a one time long chapter until I have the energy for something really long again. Keep reading and reviewing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: I know a few of you don't like me including Sakura but that's just too bad…its how I want the story to be, besides who says I can't add depth to her. Just because Kishimoto doesn't add depth to female characters doesn't mean I won't.**

**Again if you hate Sakura too bad she's staying. Write your own harem fanfic if you don't like it. Other people like her this fanfic just isn't for you and if you forget I'm the one taking the time to write 12+ pages for each chapter. Sure she's a bit of a bitch but let me remind you a fact about life. Guy's love bitches! **

**In Otogakure…**

The days following Sasuke's arrival, Shirotoku and Kuroken had begun to intensify the training on the ten elites that they had molded. They even went so far as to allow them to have individuality unlike Orochimaru's Sound Four. Koshanue had been deemed the leader in the eyes of the two, simply known as Chromatic Jounin, and thus intensified his training.

Koshanue was now dressed in a black and silver sleeveless shirt much akin to a kung fu uniform top. He had adopted urban camouflage similar to some members of Otogakure with fingerless gloves with steel plates on them, and lastly some wooden sandals.

"Again Koshanue…" Kuroken coldly said as he once more threw various weapons at the blind boy, there was no ifs ands or buts this was a life of death training regiment. The boy no longer having his hair slicked back pulled his staff from behind and began swinging it swiftly. He thrust and spun the metal pole as he deflected all the projectiles sent his way as he used his and sent it to his ears using centering on the trajectory of the projectiles.

"You are still holding back Koshanue. Do not be frightened about sending them back our way…" Shirotoku serenely stated as he created his **Daiyomondo Tonbogiri** and quickly rushed the boy thrusting the spear of ice forward. The blind boy remained silent as he parried away the thrusts with ease before separating the staff into short metal sticks. He began to take swings at white haired Jounin pushing him back as he swung the left stick towards the jounin's leg and followed through knocking him down.

"…Then stop holding back…I'm not that fragile…" the boy coldly commented as he threw his short staves into the air and moved through hand seals. A small vortex of wind surrounded him as the projectiles from Kuroken were approaching. The shuriken, senbon, and kunai were all sent flying into the walls, then attached chakra threads to the short staves and swung them towards Kuroken. The staves both connected with his legs knocking him over, the Chromatic Jounin didn't have a problem with being attacked by their students.

**Elsewhere in Orochimaru's Training Facilities…**

"I really expected more from you Sasuke-kun. You are even weaker than Naruto was when he first arrived here…" Kabuto coldly spoke hoping to further Sasuke's dislike of Naruto and make him more determined. Though this wasn't a far cry from the truth Kabuto could see that the boy was far too arrogant. He held his doubts about the Uchiha boy remaining loyal to Orochimaru in his mind he felt Sasuke was too selfish.

"Grrr…" Sasuke clenched his fists as he growled this made him furious he was being compared to the Uzumaki prodigy yet again. It was infuriating that he a gifted genius of the great Uchiha Clan there was just no way that an Uzumaki a clan who put others before themselves could surpass the Uchiha.

"You need to rely less on being an Uchiha if you really seek the power Orochimaru-sama can offer you. Naruto only surpassed you because he had no arrogance…now do you wish to acquire the power Orochimaru can offer you?" Kabuto looked sternly at Sasuke just before he adjusted his glasses pushing them up the bridge of his nose. He smirked seeing the catalyst of Naruto was working wonders. _'Don't disappoint me Naruto-kun…what I taught you Orochimaru-sama doesn't know about…'_ Kabuto thought to himself with a sinister smile on his face.

**Back in Kuroken and Shirotoku's facilities…**

"Kuroken-sensei…why do you always focus on Koshanue-kun?!" the blonde girl whined as she sat a top a large statue of an armored jackal. She played with her long braid reached outside her long sleeves quietly.

"Because…when you train you go overboard with your katon techniques…" Kuroken bluntly added as he threw a kunai at the girl knowing very well she was talented with Taijutsu. He smirked in enjoyment as the kunai was deflected by a steel fan that the girl pulled out of her sleeves. "You need to work on your Taijutsu…we know you can burn things Rekka…"

"…Rekka…you're annoying…." Koshanue coldly stated as he rested on a statue of an armored panda. He slowly removed the hitae-ate from over his eyes revealing the scar tissue that sealed his eyes shut. Although it was impossible to see the scar tissue that sealed his eyes shut due to his blood red hair was falling over his eye lids.

The girl wore a red and gold version of the same top that Koshanue wore only hers featured the attached long sleeves. She wore her hitae-ate tied around her neck, she wore the most peculiar skirt there was a short skirt but she also wore an overskirt too probably her way of being modest. "I am not annoying…Kosha-kun!" the girl shouted out loudly as she made a face at him.

"…Stop calling me that you fan dancing bimbo…go make passes at the arrogant Uchiha prick…" the blind boy responded as he sat quietly on the statue, tying the hitae-ate about his head again.

"That will be enough you two…if I didn't know any better I would say you are a new generation of Naruto and Tayuya." the white haired jounin smiled as he said this throwing the spear of ice he had formed into a furnace causing it to melt swiftly. Kuroken smirked in the background as he watched the students be who they were children still. He was focusing on his plans to bring about change in the world of Shinobi.

**Of course in Konohagakure…**

"Forehead girl…I'm going to have to hurt you…you got Naruto's first kiss. That was mine to receive! I was his first date!" Ino shouted in anger at her best friend, while she cracked her knuckles. Surprisingly Hinata stepped between the two and glared at Sakura, the normally sweet Hinata was irritated.

"You had your chance Ino-pig its not like he had to kiss you on the cheek!" Sakura responded with her arms crossed over her chest as she made a face at Ino. She of course returned the sour look that Hinata was giving her.

"If anyone should have been N-Naruto-kun's f-first k-kiss…it should have been m-me! I am a-a-after all en-engaged to him." Hinata stuttered some as she stood between the two. Needless to say a fight had begun between the three girls, while off to the side about twenty feet Naruto had no idea what was going on. That is when Hanabi walked up to Naruto and held out a box to him, it was a bento box lunch. She was using this as her chance to get closer to Naruto while her sister and her rivals fought of Naruto a box lunch was the perfect way.

"Thanks Hanabi-chan." Naruto smiled as he took the box lunch from the more prideful Hyuuga heiress. Hanabi of course walked past the bickering trio smiling in triumph of course the three glared at the opportunistic girl.

"Kid…you better get used to that…though they say they will share you on the surface, in truth they are beginning their own rivalry to see who could make you happiest. If there were an Uchiha girl in the mix I could imagine that Hinata would be in a rivalry with her." Ginshin said with a bit of cockiness to his voice before he chuckled and pulled the boy towards the Hokage tower since he remembered why he had come. "You're granny wants us to come to the tower she said something about an emissary from Sunagakure and reestablishing the alliance or something…"

"Gah! But my lunch sensei!!" Naruto whined since he wanted to see what kind of food Hanabi has prepared for him. But Ginshin wouldn't hear anything of it since they were already late, and Tsunade was going to kill them for being late as it was.

"No time…hag will kill us! Eat when we get there!" Ginshin shouted as they ran for the Hokage Tower quickly. Ginshin knew he was going to get it for being three hours late, but watching as girls fought over Naruto made him so proud.

**Meanwhile…At the Hanzo Clan Compound**…

Smoke poured out of the kitchen, this could only mean one thing. Shinka was cooking…or teaching someone how to burn food. The truth of it was Shinka had a unique style of cooking. She **Katon**ed everything she cooked, and out of the kitchen came coughing and wheezing, as well as cussing was Shinka and Tayuya.

"Okay…so we learned setting rice on fire makes it burn…" Shinka managed to say between coughs ignoring the glare from Tayuya. Tayuya of course should have asked someone else to teach her.

"How about we try using that surface you were using to hold stuff you set on fire. I think it's called a stove!" Tayuya snapped at her teacher glaring angrily, she had decided to learn how to cook so she could get Naruto to notice her more than those as she called them skanks.

"You could always tell Naruto its Cajun Style!" Shinka replied with a grin slapped on her face. Of course that's when Ameko walked into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess, of course she was muttering something about pyromaniacs being bad teachers. "I HEARD THAT!"

"Well Shinka you don't have to set everything on fire. You see the stove works by turning this nob…" Ameko explained with sarcasm as she demonstrated by turning one of the burners on.

"That settles it. Ameko is teaching me to cook because I want that shithead to like me over those sluts that throw themselves at him!" Tayuya exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen leaving Shinka feeling dejected, and her eye twitched some.

**At the Hokage Tower…**

"Okay you bossy gambling drunk…we're here." Ginshin grumbled as he dragged Naruto behind him before dropping Naruto into a chair. Ginshin flopped into seat nearby and muttered.

"I see you still haven't gotten any respect for authority figures…Gin-kun." a stern voice spoke out which chilled Ginshin to the bone as a woman with white hair in a long braid walked forward. She was dressed in a green kimono which was modified for combat as she held a falcon on her right arm. There was a talon like tattoo in the center of her forehead, seeing him cower in fear made her smile.

"I'll let that slide this time you womanizing scum…" Tsunade said with a bit of disgust as she laced her fingers together looking at the group before her, the Sand Siblings and an Emissary of Sunagakure as well as Baki. "I called you and Naruto here because there is a reason that ninja of Sunagakure namely the three Sand Siblings arrived when Orochimaru and his agents attacked a few days ago. The Shinobi of Sunagakure were coming here to reestablish the alliance between our villages which was damaged during the Chuunin Exams."

"I can continue it from there Hokage-sama." the white haired woman curtly stated as she sent her falcon flying out the window of the office. She turned and cleared her throat since she was going to relish making Ginshin suffer a little. "The council of Suna figured it would do well to offer a sign of peace by arranging marriages between a few people of the two villages…which isn't uncommon. But seeing as I am already involved with a womanizing leaf shinobi they felt I should simply marry him…and the Hokage here believes its time you started reestablishing your clan sweetie." she smiled in a frightening manner that made Ginshin freeze in fear.

"Furthermore…Subaku no Gaara _convinced_ the council that if his sister was to be part of an arranged marriage. It should be with someone she at least likes." the white haired woman continued as she focused her brown eyes on Naruto who was oblivious. "And the Hokage has agreed that her grandson should do well as Temari's betrothed for this arrangement…"

"WHAT?! I'm only thirteen! I can't get married yet! Besides that…I'm already a dead man walking!" Naruto blurted out in shock of what he had heard almost choking on what he was eating.

"Geeze kid… I'm afraid of a redhead…what's your excuse?" Ginshin quickly responded to Naruto as he took the box lunch away from the boy and set it on Tsunade's desk. Just in case Naruto choked again in case there was another shock.

"As I was saying…once he is of age…and as I understand that will be in three years. When you turn sixteen, of course Ginshin will marry me as soon as possible…" the white haired woman glared at Ginshin who suddenly looking kind of pale. Why, why, why were all his girlfriends finding him lately? He didn't like the idea, but when Tsunade cracked her knuckles he was starting to like the idea.

"Okay sounds good!" Ginshin forced a grin since he wanted to get this over as soon as possible knowing his luck Raimei would find her way here. That's when a woman with blonde hair in a series of intricate braids was shown into the office, and she squealed latching onto Ginshin. Ginshin then looked up at the ceiling and shouted "That settles it! Kami must be a woman!! And she hates my guts!" he of course was referencing Kami.

"Oh hush Ginnie-kun!" the woman poked Ginshin's nose then remembered why she had arrived and walked to the Hokage's desk handing over a scroll. "The Raikage-sama sent me to deliver the details for the Chuunin exams." the woman wasn't alone there was a girl with a long pony tail was with her.

Ginshin remained silent but he could guess from the girl's catlike eyes that she was indeed the container of the Nibi, the Nekomata. _'It was a matter of time 'til Yugito Nii crossed paths with Naruto Uzumaki…but how Raimei ended up her sensei when she should be keeping tabs on Naruto beats me…' _Ginshin said under his breath as he watched as Yugito and Naruto exchanged glances. "Well Tsunade if you don't need us Naruto and I have to go." Ginshin immediately said as he grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and lead him to the door.

"We're not done yet Hanzo!" Tsunade yelled out as she threw the lunch box at the back of the Jounin's head. She was getting tired of his shirking of his responsibilities, and was setting out to stop him from it. "You will show the young woman who I am to assume is your girlfriend as well and her student to the hotel because it is far too late for them to be setting out for Kumogakure…then you will return here. You will do the same for the group from Suna as well. Got it?"

"Yes…Hokage-sama…" Ginshin muttered in defeat…as he hung his head, he wasn't sure how he was going to survive. He just wasn't sure. He opened the doors quietly and stepped out with the group in tow he would take the ninjas of Suna to their lodgings, and then take Raimei and Yugito to the hotel. He of course knew that they had no duties until a few months ago when Naruto returned to Konoha, so he understood why she was the sensei of Yugito.

**Flashback…**

_Ginshin had been sent by order of the Hokage to a large temple, he walked in blinked his eyes, in shock the room was filled with numerous shinobi. Many of the shinobi in the room made his skin crawl some looked like they were down right sadistic, while some looked sociopathic. He gulped in fear, he had no idea what was going on that was when he turned to see a familiar face. Of course he wasn't relieved at all, since right away the red haired kunoichi punched him in the stomach. "Itai…what did I do…?" he groaned as he held his stomach._

"_You were staring at my chest again." the redhead was none other than Konoha's Raging Phoenix, Houyoku she had yet to dress in her unique style, her hair wasn't even as showy as it would be. She was cracking her knuckles ready to punch Ginshin again when the current Hokage, Sarutobi cleared his throat. "That will be enough you two…you are making our village look like it has inner turmoil. You have been brought here because you are both specialists in ninjutsu. Ginshin is a **Doton** expert while you are a **Katon** expert. Now if you will excuse me…" the kindly Hokage then walked away leaving Ginshin and Shinka along with other Konoha Shinobi to wonder why they were called here._

_Moments later the five great Kages, the Hokage, Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage were sitting on a large stage along with a priest of some sort. The priest had his head shaved and there was a five point star in a circle, at each point of the star there was a kanji for each element. Ginshin felt a bit creeped out by the priest, something about his eyes reminded him of something or someone._

"_Welcome brave shinobi warriors…you all come from different villages but for now the rivalries must end…there are those that contain the greatest powers…the demon lords…the Bijuu…" the priest began his voice serene, and sickeningly nice that's what made Ginshin doubt this guy. He sounded similar to Shirotoku, the kindness to the voice masked hidden intentions, it was wrong very wrong. "We have lost track of the containers of the Kyuubi and the Sanbi. You were gathered here so you could protect the remaining ones and two teams will be assigned to protect the Sanbi and Kyuubi once they are found again. But should you decide to not participate in this you are free to go…we only need forty-five to take up the duty since the last watchers failed in their duties."_

_After the speech many ninja left since they had bad memories of the tailed demons, especially the Konoha Shinobi. Two Konoha Shinobi seemed to remain while others left the temple, those shinobi were Ginshin and Shinka. Soon enough all the squads were assigned and that remained were five shinobi, two of Konoha, one of the Kiri, one of the Kumo, and one from Suna. Ginshin, of course cursed his bad luck, since he had an understanding relationship with Shizune, Anko, and Kurenai the three dangerous beauties from Konoha. Now he had to try and behave himself around these women. _

"_Great just great…I get stuck with a womanizer…I don't see why you stuck around." Shinka began to complain immediately until she was frozen by the look in Ginshin's eyes and shut up. She knew why he remained she knew very well it was something he had to do. That is when the cloud kunoichi walked up and looked at Ginshin, before smiling some. "Hey blondie…mind backin' off. He isn't lookin' for another girlfriend."_

"_I don't see your name on him after all you were punching him earlier! Or is that how you show affection?" the blonde girl smirked when she saw that she had gotten under Shinka's skin, she then latched onto Ginshin's arm. "Besides I don't mind sharing a guy as cute as this!"_

"_Don't I get a say in this!?" Ginshin asked exasperatedly he wasn't allowed to interject as the redhead and the blonde glared at him. They then shouted at him in unison "NO!!" that was the start of how Ginshin got his crazy girlfriends. How he got to be able to date Kurenai is a story for another day._

**The present…**

"Okay here's the hotel…" Ginshin quietly said as he was dreading the fact that the hotel and the lodgings for the Shinobi of Suna was right across the street from the hotel. He was certain more than ever that Kami was a woman, and she was laughing at the hell he was in. "And the Lodgings for the Suna Shinobi…now I have to go before the hag kills me." Ginshin bolted off running back to the Hokage tower.

"So you're Ginshin-sensei's other girlfriends?" Naruto cheerfully asked and smiled at the two in a rather good mood. His personality had turned one-hundred and eighty degrees since the start of a new life in Konoha. Though when it came to it he could be serious but he was starting to feel more relaxed around the village.

"How can you be a shinobi? You don't act like a Shinobi." Yugito being a bit of an arrogant little bitch began to question Naruto who just smiled at her. It disturbed her how he just grinned like that, it was like he couldn't be phased.

"Yugito!" Raimei quickly scolded her student she sometimes couldn't believe the audacity of her student. She looked at Naruto and smiled softly putting a hand over Yugito's mouth. "I apologize for her rude behavior! I've told her that there are Shinobi that don't act ruthless but she must seem to think I'm joking hahahahaha!" the jounin of Kumo laughed nervously.

"It's okay." Naruto grinned softly of course he was a bit disturbed by the fact that Temari hadn't gone inside to the lodgings for the Suna Shinobi like the rest of her party did. It was going to just be one of those days he knew he wouldn't get to do any training because women were going to be following him everywhere. "I am a Shinobi because I became one in Otogakure. I am a Shinobi because I have been trained by all three Sannin. I am a Shinobi because I killed when I was nine years old. Is any of this helping you Koneko?" Naruto addressed the arrogant kumo kunoichi with a bit of volatility to his voice which made the girl freeze. Naruto then walked away Temari could tell immediately that Naruto wasn't in the mood but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Come on Yugito…we need to talk!" Raimei quickly said as she pulled Yugito behind her into the hotel. It was unusual to drag around a Jinchuuriki but a sensei had that right. Once they had been given the room key the two had headed to their room, Raimei was similar to Ginshin in the aspect she was normally nice but she could be strict.

"What is it sensei…" the girl was turned away from Raimei crossing her arms over her chest she hated being told to be quiet. She knew she was powerful, she couldn't stand being stopped, and her ego was of course her big flaw.

"That boy isn't exactly that weak Yugito. He is just like you. I doubt you know this but he was chased out of this village when he was young. Unlike Kumogakure the people of Konohagakure…hated him so when he was offered a chance he left. He became best known as Death's Musician." Raimei began as she leaned against the wall taking on a serious expression for a change. Yugito's eyes widened some since the legend of Death's Musician was wide spread but the details varied from person to person. They all say that there was a boy with a sitar around when those that died by his hand were killed.

"But he's just a boy!" the girl protested as she looked at her sensei in shock she couldn't believe a fool like that was a noted Shinobi.

"And you are just a girl. But furthermore he is a Jinchuuriki. That is after all the Yondaime Hokage's only child. He is also the warden for the Kyuubi. So realize to always look underneath the underneath. Now you can go out for a while just be sure to keep your paper work with you incase you are asked why you are in the village." Raimei finished her lecture no two jounin were the same, Raimei may have been a Kumogakure Kunoichi but she wasn't bound to be a serious cold blooded beast. She liked to show her more human side when battle wasn't around the corner.

"Hai sensei…" the girl mumbled some since she found it hard to believe that Naruto was that strong. He didn't flaunt his power or show disdain for people like she did, what was it about the boy that irked her. Aside from the fact that he called her Koneko, perhaps it was the fact he didn't let her arrogance get under his skin.

**Downtown Konoha…**

Kakashi felt mighty proud of himself for betting on Sakura, he had just managed to finish counting all of his winnings. Now to top it off with a reading of Icha Icha Paradise, and as he opened it up a small exploding tag went off blowing a hole through both ends. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!! So much porn…lost!!! I will avenge you my beloved!!!" Kakashi held his destroyed porn close and screamed as if someone had killed a person.

Just then Ginshin and Shinka were walking by and they looked at Kakashi like they were ashamed to know him. Ginshin rubbed his temples and shook his head, despite it was him who planted the tag. "Kakashi…you need to find yourself a girlfriend…Rin left a long time ago…you're scaring the kids…its just porn."

"This coming from a womanizer." Shinka spat at her fiancé who really had no room to talk. Ginshin grinned sheepishly at the comment from Shinka he simply kissed her on the cheek to shut her up from the scolding.

"Dude…you either need to move on. Or find her again. The self love you got going on is frankly creepy." Ginshin added, this of course made Kakashi cringe, it wasn't really Ginshin's business. Though Ginshin was more than likely right, Kakashi had become so engrossed with the smut of a pervert he forgot to date women.

**Meanwhile on the top of the Hokage Monument…**

"I thought I would find you here." came the sultry and somewhat intimidating voice of Temari Naruto tensed up and turned to look at her quietly. She somehow knew how the boy thought, she walked up to him and sat down behind him quietly, and she wrapped her arms around him lightly and smiled as he jumped some. "Relax Naruto-kun…we are after all engaged now...I know it's still scaring you having killed someone you knew…Gaara went through the same thing…our Uncle tried to kill him and Gaara ended up killing him"

Naruto nodded his head lightly it was still haunting since he never quite hated Kimimaro, in truth he kind of envied Kimimaro for not having to have the pressure that was placed on him. He craned his head back and looked at Temari quietly he was finding himself remembering how he had first met her and Gaara, and why he referred to her as Temari-chan so often.

**Kuchiyose: Flashback**

_He had been sent along with Kabuto a year ago as an envoy team to speak with the Kazekage about forming an alliance against the leaf, albeit Naruto had no idea. He just thought they were here to deliver a message to the Kazekage. Naruto looked up from where he was sitting and noticed two children near his age, a cold redhead who would one day become his friend and the tough looking Temari. He had been sitting outside the Kazekage's office looking as bored as Shikamaru._

_Yet for some strange reason he had taken notice of Temari, he had never understood why but the tough girls were always the prettiest ones. She just shot him a glare, Naruto didn't faze at all this caused her to step forward and glare at him again. "You know…seeing you up close…you're pretty." he told her with a grin on his face, he was satisfied when the girl blushed faintly._

"…_W-Whatever!" the girl huffed and turned away from Naruto, she had never been told that she is pretty. Most guys were too intimidated by her, but this boy from Otogakure had no fear of her. He even saw her as a girl no one in Suna saw her as such, she put on such a tough personality that nearly all the people in Suna were afraid of her. "…thank you for seeing me as a girl though…" she quietly said glancing back at the boy._

"_What's your name?" Naruto asked quietly as he smiled at the girl with interest, he for some reason felt at ease around the girl she was different than Tayuya…Tayuya was violent. _

"_Subaku no Temari…" the girl responded she couldn't put her finger on it but Naruto was somewhat relaxing to be around. He had a warmth that made her feel comfortable and less defensive._

"_Nice to meet you Temari-chan! I'm Naruto Uzumaki." the boy cheerfully responded grinning broadly as the girl blushed again. This of course was one of the rare occurrences where he wasn't brooding or distant. He felt genuinely safe around Temari, and it was a good thing._

**The present…**

"Naruto-kun…though I won't be around all the time since I'm still bound to live in Suna until three years from now…I want you to know…that I will always be able to help you in some way…" the sandy blonde began as she continued to hug Naruto she then leaned her head close to his ear and smiled softly. "Thanks for seeing me as a girl…Naruto-kun…" she whispered softly.

This caused the boy to turn slightly red he was blushing because well…he could feel Temari's chest pressing against his back. He found himself smiling in a similar manner to the womanizer and Ero-Sennin he quickly snapped out of his momentary perversion. He then found himself giving into her affection and leaned back against her. It wasn't really that bad he was engaged to the most beautiful kunoichi he had ever seen.

It was fast approaching sunset, but Naruto somehow felt that he had the need for a mission the peaceful life just wasn't his thing. He was used to being on the go all the time, working on C ranked missions and if that hag of a grandmother assigned him another D Ranked mission, he was going to lose his mind.

**Elsewhere in the village…**

Ginshin tried to crawl out of his bedroom, he was sweaty and he had a look of fear in his eyes as he tried to escape. But he was grabbed by the leg as he tried to escape and his eyes widened. "NO. MORE. SNOO SNOO!!!" he quickly cried out as he was dragged back into his room.

"WE AREN'T DONE WITH BABY MAKING!!!" Shinka responded as she yanked Ginshin back into the room and closed the door quickly. Anyone passing by the compound had heard a loud no being yelled, of course.

**Of course back on the monument…**

Naruto and Temari were admiring the sunset, but Naruto could sense something was off since well he could tell there was somebody else nearby. Suspects, they came in all shapes and sizes who could be following him, then he spotted a box shaped rock, and he raised his eyebrow. "Who ever heard of a square rock!?" Naruto shouted as he pointed forward and soon the box exploded with smoke and three children started coughing.

It was none other than the Konohamaru Brigade…each wearing a Kitsune mask on the side of their head. Naruto's eye twitched. "You're pretty good boss! So when are you going to teach me to summon Enma?" the little boy shouted eagerly to Naruto who once again twitched his eye. His moment of paradise in the arms of the most beautiful girl in his opinion was now effectively over.

"You're not ready yet. Maybe once you are a Genin I can teach you but until then you shall not get to learn to summon him. And it's Mighty King Enma!" Naruto quickly corrected the young boy.

"Oh c'mon boss!!" the boy pleaded then he looked at who was with Naruto and got a sly grin on his face. Now he understood, Naruto was trying to spend some alone time with this girl. "Ohhhhh I get it now! You sure have it easy with the ladies boss!" the boy then gave a big thumbs up to Naruto as if he approved.

Naruto's face turned bright red since he didn't like how this situation was becoming the grandson of Sarutobi was likely to try and cause some trouble. Either that or he was just trying to congratulate Naruto.

"She's a lot prettier than that bimbo with a big forehead or that bitchy redhead!" the boy said loudly oblivious to the fact that the two girls he just insulted were standing behind him. That's when the two girls both hit the boy over the head for insulting them. "ITAI!!!"

"That's what you get for calling me a bimbo and talking about my forehead!!" the pink haired Kunoichi declared as she cracked her knuckles.

"I just did it because you're insinuating that I'm not good enough for Naruto-kun." Tayuya bluntly said as she was about ready to hit the boy again.

"Cut it out you two…" Naruto softly said, knowing that this would bring attention to him and the girl who had her arms around him. And…Three, Two, One…

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WITH YOUR HANDS AROUND NARUTO!?" the two girls yelled in apparent anger, and Naruto sighed in exasperation when did he become so popular.

**Meanwhile in Otogakure…**

"So why did you help us come here Orochimaru…" Danzou began as he held himself up with his crutch. He never thought he would take sanctuary from a crazed lunatic, he turned his attention to the young pale skinned Root member who was his most trusted agent.

"Don't get me wrong Danzou…I'm just trying to repay the favor you three indebted me to." the slimy Sannin smiled as he sat atop his throne in enjoyment. He really had no need for the other two, he only needed Danzou. Of course he could still make use of the other two by offering them his version immortality to get back at Tsunade. "You after all delivered to me Naruto-kun my prized pupil, who was the catalyst to deliver Sasuke-kun to me…if you three hadn't been so frightened of him you wouldn't have made his life miserable. Kukuku."

"And how do you plan to repay us the favor…" Homura asked blandly as he looked at Orochimaru.

"New bodies of course…but that would require you to give up your _humanity_ as you put it. But for Danzou I can offer him a place to make his ideal ANBU like the little artist he trained to be so efficient." Orochimaru smirked in delight as he watched the elders quietly.

"We refuse! We may be old but we won't become like you!" Koharu shouted angrily as her and Homura produced weapons and rushed forward, but before they even got close a girl in a green kimono spun in her long raven locks flowing behind her. Her faced had been wrapped in bandages but her reddish brown eyes showed her killing intent. Just before she opened up her parasols and sent them flying forward spinning through the air. "**Futon: Sabi Tsuin Tanchou Kiriwaru**(Wind Release: Elegent Twin Crane Cut)" the girl sweetly said as two blades of wind were unleashed from her spinning umbrella cutting through the two elders. Crimson blood spilled from the attack forming an X on the floor and the girl smiled beneath her bandages as she collected her parasols.

"Impressive Orochimaru…I will accept your offer…" the crippled war hawk Danzou responded as he looked at the dead he recognized the kind of training this girl had as top notch. But he also noticed she lacked Orochimaru's flamboyance. "Who trained her…if I may ask…?"

"I am hurt you don't remember us Danzou-sama. That hurts…" Shirotoku spoke up as he walked in his robes flowing behind him as he moved silently to stand in the presence of Orochimaru.

"I see…so it was you two…I should have known you were the ones to train such an efficient killer. No one would expect a dancer to kill…I'm impressed. The perfect tool to advert a war…but at this point war is what will be needed. The current generation is too decadent do you not agree Orochimaru?" Danzou coldly stated as he looked about now clearly seeing the other nine hiding among the shadows.

"Good to know we have common ground Danzou…kukuku…Otogakure shall have its own ANBU and you shall be permitted to mold the ANBU the fools of Konoha wouldn't allow you to create." Orochimaru smiled sickeningly he was gaining the pieces he needed for this new game.

**Back in Konoha…**

Naruto had managed to slip away from the girls when things got to looking bad, he really didn't need to deal with this today. He of course helped Temari escape, and he was taking her to her lodgings while Sakura and Tayuya were busy chasing his **Kage Bunshin **which ran in different directions. He created enough so he could use **Henge** to make half look like Temari. "Here you go Temari-chan. I got you back safe and sound!" the boy cheerfully said as he stopped walking with her.

"Thank you for helping me get back here since those two girls looked kind of angry at me…although I could have taken them…it's the thought that counts. Thank you Naruto-kun." she smiled and kissed the boy on the cheek and walked inside, Naruto smiled and touched his cheek quietly.

"What are you still doing out at this hour Naruto!" Tsunade shouted as she grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him away. Naruto yelped as his grandmother lead him back to the compound forcefully. "You're late for dinner!"

"Baachan!!" Naruto cried out as he was pulled away from his little day dream by his extremely strong grandmother. Naruto sighed as he was unable to do anything about it, unless he suddenly developed super strength he couldn't get out.

"Honestly Naruto you're only thirteen no need to chase girls all the time…just because your engaged and allowed to chase any girl you want doesn't mean you should! I swear Ginshin and Jiraiya are corrupting you!" Tsunade continued to rant about Naruto become a delinquent all the way home. Naruto of course knew he would never be able to live this one down because a grandmother never forgets. Never…

**The next morning…**

"Okay…team five…lets see…its been a while since you had a mission. You can either find a cat…or partner up with another team for a mission an A Ranked Mission." Tsunade began, then she noticed Ginshin looking like a walking corpse. She had to fight back a laugh, it was just too funny.

"We'll take it!" Naruto exclaimed, he wasn't going to track down some stupid cat again. Those missions got a bit old after the first time. Those damn wives of feudal lords should just let the cat come back on its own.

"Okay…at this rate I will gladly go on the mission with Gai's team…keep the crazy ladies away…" Ginshin then fell over, that of course was when Shinka waltzed into the room feeling mighty proud of herself. She then poked Ginshin's head and chuckled Ginshin didn't move at all.

"I'll take any C ranked mission you have Hokage-sama." she cheerfully said, laughing as Ginshin's students carried him out of the room.

Once outside as if on cue Maito Gai appeared before the group, he then looked in shock seeing Ginshin nearly dead on the ground. "Ginshin, my other eternal rival you look as if someone poured water on your flames of youth!" the spandex wearing Jounin called out as he helped Ginshin to his feet. "What happened to make you so exhausted?" Gai continued only to have Ginshin grab him by the vest.

"Shinka happened! She wants to have…**_a baby_**…and either way I want to be out of fire country when she finds out!" Ginshin was about to break into tears, he felt so, so very used. Gai's eyes widened with fear, he had nightmares of this sort of thing happening because Shinka was a bit of a scary person to be around. Also, there was the fact that child birth and process was most unyouthful.

"Gai-sensei you look scared! I have never seen you scared of anything before!" Lee commented since he didn't understand the gravity of the situation. Neji and Tenten blinked at their teammate's idiocy, he was a bit too simple minded at times.

"Okay lets see mission specs say we need at least two teams…we're to go to the Land of Rice Fields now known as the Land of Sound…we're to help the Fuma clan leave the Land of Sound. That doesn't sound so bad." Haku serenely said as she read aloud the mission specs as she rubbed her chin silently. Naruto figured it couldn't hurt its not like Otogakure had much power since the sound four was now gone and it would give him a chance to escape the mayhem of being himself.

"Well we have been in need a mission like this since Tenten and Neji have been complaining about the D Ranked missions." Gai began as Tenten and Neji eagerly nodded their heads. "So we shall accompany you as your partner team during this mission! Your team needs the flame of youth to survive such a mission!" Gai then moved into his nice guy pose, as his teeth sparkled while he smiled.

"I did say I would gladly go on a mission with you earlier…so it sounds reasonable. Okay foxy, icy, and girly. Go get ready to leave meet at the gates in an hour…" Ginshin stood to his feet having finally recovered from his 'harrowing' ordeal. This would be an interesting mission none the less Ginshin disappeared in a puff of smoke having used **Shunshin no Jutsu**, he did this to get his gear as quickly as possible. He like Naruto wasn't accustomed to the peaceful life he liked to be on the go, this had been the longest time he spent in the village in years.

**Outside the Uzumaki Compound…**

Naruto had packed everything he would need and was heading out the gate his pack had everything he needed most of which was scrolls. He learned the tricks of the trade most importantly how to hide things in seals, he was walking out the gates when a scroll was thrown his way. He quickly caught it and looked in the direction it had come from. "Tayuya-chan?"

"Don't forget shithead, you're a musician like I am. You can't let your musical talents go to waste after all you forgot the scroll that contained your spare sitar and other musical instruments…just making sure you got it. Don't die." with that said the redhead headed off silently, Naruto blinked quietly that was in one word strange.

"Tayuya is slowly becoming nicer…I just hope she maintains that bitchiness she is known for." Naruto casually added as he put his instrument scroll in his pack. He quickly headed toward the gates he was in a rush because he could hear the sound of Ino and Sakura arguing. He needed to avoid the bickering right now he didn't have the time for it. He had a mission!

He was walking by the Ichiraku Ramen stand when the young girl Ayame walked out from behind it and handed him a scroll. Naruto quirked his eyebrow looking at the scroll then at the girl wondering what it was. "Take it kid…my daughter has taken a shine to you…and I know from my days as a Chuunin that those rice cakes aren't the best food so I sealed some ramen in that scroll it should get you by." Teuchi smiled at Naruto who was smiling shyly at Ayame.

"Thank you Ichiraku-san…" Naruto shyly answered as he put the scroll away, he realized he had to hurry. He was gonna be late if he kept stopping along the way. "I gotta go…I will stop by and see you when I get back Ayame-chan" Naruto smiled at the girl and rushed off in a hurry.

Naruto was already late and he finally reached the gate skidding to a stop, before leaning over to catch his breath. "Naruto you're late!" Ginshin shouted at the blonde who jumped back a little.

"I was on my way here when a black cat crossed my path…" Naruto was beginning a traditional excuse similar to a Copy Ninja. Ginshin wasn't going to believe it since it wasn't a likely one so he flicked the boy's forehead.

"Bad excuse kid…now we're wasting time lets go." Ginshin showed the paper work to the Chuunin who were on guard duty, and the gates opened up slowly and two teams walked out quietly. Naruto couldn't help but get the feeling he was being eyed suspiciously by members of Gai's team.

"You have captured Sakura-chan's heart! Therefore you are now my eternal rival!" Rock Lee declared his rivalry to Naruto, only to have Naruto look at him blankly.

"I'm sorry were you saying something?" Naruto looked at Lee like he wasn't paying attention. Which he wasn't he was busy mentally remembering the series of hand seals for each of his jutsu.

Lee was holding his head in shock that he was completely ignored by his eternal rival. His hands were pulling at his hair as he mentally fell into an endless abyss of nothingness. _'Why do you have to act so cool!?'_ Lee mentally said as he once more resumed his pace with the group. Tenten was busy mentally giggling at her teammate being ignored by the boy she found to be increasingly cute.

'_My god…he acts just like Kakashi!' _Gai mentally told himself as he walked ahead, he half expected Naruto to act just like Ginshin when he was younger. That would involve him throwing numerous compliments at any young ladies that happen to be around. And Gai counted three.

"Naruto-kun, where did you get that interesting sword?" Tenten cheerfully asked as she walked closer to Naruto to see the sword much closer. It had designs of a Kyuubi on the hilt, due to the fact that it seemed to resonate with his unique chakra.

"I got it during my training with Orochimaru in Otogakure…it was a step in my training I had to be able to call upon my own sword of Kusanagi…though to be honest this isn't **Kusanagi no Tsurugi** this is **Murakumo no Tsurugi**. The sword of billowing clouds." Naruto explained, as his hand rested on the wrapped pommel, he could tell that this girl was a real weapon fanatic.

"Wow…can I hold your sword?!" the brown haired girl asked before her face turned bright red. _'OMIGOD…Did I just say that…in front of Naruto-kun…and Neji-kun?! Oh Kami! Oh Kami! Oh Kami! I won't be able to live this one down!' _Tenten was mentally screaming at herself in embarrassment. This was simply the most embarrassing thing she could have ever said, she fell behind the group holding her head shock of what she said. Once she stopped mentally screaming at herself in embarrassment she rushed to catch up to the group.

Of course after Tenten had said this there were mixed reactions to it, first Ginshin smirked, Lee looked clueless, Neji shrugged since he really didn't care that much, Gai who had been drinking some water choked, Naruto was clueless as to the innuendo of the phrase, but Haku and Kin glared daggers at the girl. They had mistook interest in the sword for interesting in his _"sword"_ they would deal with the girl at a later time.

The group continued their march but soon night was falling, Naruto was damned if he was going to sleep in the open. He smirked glad he had Yamato teach him a technique recently. The group found a camping spot and were busy settling up that's when Naruto found a clear area and proceeded to do the hand seals for the jutsu. "**Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu!!**" Naruto called out as a wooden house grew out of the ground. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest feeling mighty proud of himself.

"You guys can camp outside if you want…I'm sleeping inside." Naruto cheerfully said before walking in and taking a room for himself, there was at least enough room inside for the whole group. Of course the first few to decide on staying inside were the three girls, of course Ginshin and Neji followed since it was more comfortable. But Lee and Gai had decided to rough it because it was far more youthful.

**A few hours later…**

Naruto was enjoying some ramen from the special scroll that the Ichiraku's had given him he liked the indoors for one thing he could completely block out Lee and Gai's declarations of what they would do. Naruto was allowed to eat in peace, that was until he noticed the way Haku and Kin were looking at him. "No advances while on a mission you two." Naruto quickly said as he returned to eating his ramen.

"What makes you think the girls were plotting to make advances on you Naruto-sama?" Neji asked ever the respectful Hyuuga. Naruto was finishing his bowl of ramen and put the bowl on a blank scroll sealing it away since he figured the Ichiraku's would need their bowls back.

"Neji…you were around the village recently right? You do know the girls have been fighting because I kissed Sakura. And don't call me Naruto-sama…just Naruto will do." Naruto calmly responded, of course Haku and Kin looked down at the floor glaring angrily.

"Ah. That explains the sudden anger Hinata-sama has been displaying…I should have known since Hinata-sama is quite taken with you." Neji responded kindly knowing now that the chains of destiny had been severed. He now no longer resented the main household he was now able to be more respectful, he even started to take notice of Tenten. _'I may have to fight Naruto for Tenten's heart since I am able to see that she's been eyeing him…and he seems oblivious to the whole thing'_ Neji mentally said as he could tell things were going to be more interesting in the coming days.

"I'm going to rest now. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we need to meet the representative of the Fuma at the said time." Naruto softly spoke as he stood up and walked to his room quietly. "Good night, everyone." he bowed forward and walked into his room quickly going to bed.

"Good night Naruto-kun!" the three girls all said before glaring at each other though they had agreed to share him well Kin and Haku that is. It wasn't decided that they couldn't compete to see who can get the most love out of him.

**The next morning…**

Naruto stretched as he woke up quietly he then looked to his right, then to his left and sat up. "Okay why are you two in my room…?" Naruto dryly said to the two girls who were watching him, they apparently woke up early because they were wide awake.

"Sorry we came to wake you. But you looked so peaceful we couldn't wake you." Haku sweetly said as she quickly hugged Naruto, ever since he freed her from Zabuza she hadn't been afraid to show her feelings. Especially for Naruto, she was never too forward and she was never too shy like Hinata. She showed her affection for the blonde ninja in just the right way. _'Naruto-kun…when the time is right and when we're a little bit older I will tell you how I feel about you. You're still a bit too young for love to be true…' _the ice mistress mentally told herself as she smiled serenely.

Naruto sighed some since the girls weren't going to listen to him he had no choice but to let it carry on. Not that this female attention was that bad, but still it got in the way of the mission. "Okay girls stop harassing Naruto…get some breakfast then. We will have a training session then we will continue on." Ginshin quietly told the three, it was important to try and maintain the level of skill his students had. He would also have to do something about Haku's Hyoton training since she needed to refine it to the point it was on the par with Shirotoku's.

**An hour later after the group had some breakfast…**

"Well my other eternal rival! Let's see how great Naruto's Taijutusu is against Lee's! My adorable student has exceptional skill in Taijutsu and I would like to see how your style holds up against his!" Gai was ever confident about his student's mastery of taijutsu, but Ginshin just shrugged since he figured it couldn't hurt since Naruto had been focusing on Ninjutsu.

"Okay Gai…but if Naruto should win…you are not allowed to do any speeches about the flames of youth or go into hugging scenes with Lee that lead to proclamations of what you will do." Ginshin responded since he didn't like it when Gai did that kind of stuff, it made it so they lost time because it really wasn't necessary. Also it made Ginshin want to say Gai was having a midlife crisis.

"Deal! But if Lee wins, you shall have to wear a spandex jump suit for a whole week!" Gai responded, only to have Ginshin cringe at the thought, Spandex wasn't his thing it was wrong on so many levels.

Naruto walked into the open field and removed his sword throwing it off to the side he slowly slid his right foot back as he pulled his fox mask down over his face. He was sizing up lee to decide the best path to approach from Lee on the other hand was rushing forward while Naruto sized him up. Lee threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Naruto who aptly blocked each attack before retaliating spinning to the left and spinning into foot sweep which Lee dodged.

"Lee take your weights off, you will need speed to get the advantage on Naruto!" the green clad Jounin shouted and Lee nodded his head removing his weights and dropping them to the ground, causing the ground to tremble some. He then rushed forward at amazing speed and his attacks came much more swiftly this time Naruto was unable to escape. Blow after blow hit causing Naruto to reel back until he finally reached up and caught Lee's fist.

"I got you now…don't hold back..." Naruto spoke with a smirk as grabbed hold of Lee's upper arm bringing him down into the ground. Naruto leaped upward and was flying back to the ground with his fist raised, Lee jumped up bound out of the way. Naruto had continued on his decent and punched the ground having used Chakra to intensify his punch caused chunks of the ground to break free. Naruto then assumed his variation of the stance the Hyuuga clan used for their unique style. He put chakra into his index and middle fingers and sent the rocks that were midair flying towards Lee. "**Uzumaki Taijutsu: Dosei Renda **(Uzumaki Taijutsu: Earthen Barrage)!!"

Lee quickly avoided and blocked each rock but didn't realize that this was just a smoke screen his opponent was using. After the barrage had ended Lee was shocked to see Naruto was no longer there, but approaching from above. Lee froze as he looked up to see Naruto had landed atop his shoulders he fell right into a trap. "How did you do that?!" Lee exclaimed since he knew the fight was over.

"Simple you were too busy fighting off the rocks you didn't notice that I had moved behind you and I just waited for the rocks to stop coming your way before I made my move. You need to keep focused on your surroundings Lee." Naruto calmly said as he jumped off Lee's shoulders lifting his mask off quietly.

"Both of them held back Gai. I know Lee could probably have used **Omote Renge **or **Ura Renge**.Naruto also didn't use any of the more powerful techniques…especially the ones the hag taught him. Don't feel bad Gai, Naruto is the grandson of two Sannin, and was trained by the Genius of the Sannin for four years." Ginshin commented casually as it was evident his student had won the spar. Gai was in despair as his prized student had lost, it was unthinkable had Lee used the **Hachimon** he would have won. "Okay let's get going we have to reach the land of sound within three days to meet with the representative of the Fuma."

The group got all their possessions in order and began to head towards their destination, they had a lot of ground to cover, and fortunately would make since Gai wasn't allowed to do any speeches or make any scenes for the duration of the mission. This might be easy sailing until they reach the land of sound then they would be in enemy territory. But that would put them in danger because he knew Shirotoku and Kuroken were Orochimaru's best agents. They were going to be in greater danger than ever he knew that the two probably trained their own elites. They always wanted that kind of power to twist and mold their own students into weapons.

**Meanwhile on the road to the Land of Thunder…**

"Sensei…why were you given a scroll to give the Raikage? It seems pretty pointless since the leaf don't have much to offer us as allies." the container of the Nibi arrogantly said as she walked alongside her Jounin Sensei. She still had her doubts about the blonde boy who she was told was just like her. _'There is no way that boy could be that strong…' _she mentally told herself, she doubted that Naruto was as powerful as Raimei told her.

"Because the Raikage wants to make sure peace lasts. The ambitions of that fool Gashira and the old generation needs to be kept dead and that mistake rectified. So the Raikage is trying to maintain peace…despite the outward appearances Yugito. The current Hokage is stronger than she appears, all of the Jounin are even Gin-kun…they can afford to be kinder." Raimei couldn't understand her student but she didn't blame her Yugito was turned into a weapon of Kumogakure at a young age so she didn't understand kindness. It made Raimei think that the boy Naruto could help change Yugito for the better, jut maybe.

**Author's Notes: Okay here's chapter nine. Not much is happening but you can see I'm opting to use the Fuma clan in my fic. This of course is just something I chose to do because Konoha has the Sarutobi, and Hanzo why not give them a Fuma clan as well. These three are after all the surnames of the three greatest ninja of the warring states period. Sasuke Sarutobi, Hattori Hanzo, and Kotaro Fuma. **

**The story shall begin to intensify from this point on as the new ninja of Otogakure will be of matching size to the important figures of Konoha. But not of matching strength, for now there shall be interesting developments about Koshanue the blind chimera, and Rekka Sakuretsu. I will also be having more interesting twists that will make this story stand out more. **

**I hope to develop Naruto's relationships with Haku, Kin, and Tenten during this arc of the story. Until the next update enjoy and read in happiness.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: Chapter 10 is here. Yes Sasame will be joining Naruto's _little_** **harem but just not yet. Naruto and Yugito are going to be a slower romance than the others. Konoha girls are easily impressed but girls from Kumogakure especially Yugito are tough as nails. Raimei is an exception. I also intend for them to meet a few more filler characters before the Chuunin Exams. Developing characters and what not also to stretch things out so Naruto can became better suited to work with other teams.**

**Also the concern of Ginshin's strength, he isn't as strong as Itachi now, he was said to be on par with Itachi before he left the village. Ginshin is pretty powerful but not take on Akatsuki Leader powerful.**

**A few days later…**

Due to the bet being won the group was able to traverse to their destination with out problem. It would have been trouble had Gai and Lee went into their frantic scenes where they proclaim the feats they shall accomplish if the other cannot do their claimed feat. It is said that Neji and Tenten are desensitized to it, but still get the urge to tell the two to shut up. "Okay time to wait for Hanzaki..." Ginshin calmly said as they walked into the establishment a bar where they were to meet their contact.

"Are you the ones from Konohagakure?" a large man with a zanbatou on his back asked, this caught the attention of the group. The man's eyes widened as he recognized Naruto and backed up. "You. You're Orochimaru's student…you…"

"Not anymore." Naruto responded quietly as he was leaning against the wall he pointed his hitae-ate. Hanzaki saw the leaf symbol and relaxed, he was one of the members of the clan who could tell Orochimaru was someone they shouldn't side with, he was also one of the ones who had seen Orochimaru's prized student.

"You are earlier than expected since a majority of the clan is still scattered…we also would like to offer a second mission to you…there is a girl name Sasame she has fallen in with the other faction. She has fallen in with the ones loyal to Orochimaru that is." Hanzaki began quietly as he was seated across from the two Jounin, frankly it was good that Jiraiya was left out of this mission. The town looked like the kind of place Jiraiya got 'creative' not the kind of thing you need on a mission of this rank. "She's a nice girl and means well…but they have promised to bring her to Arashi who we believe to have been killed…they're manipulating the girl…" Hanzaki finished, that was all Naruto needed to hear it seems as he pushed off the wall and was heading for the door.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Ginshin quickly asked her couldn't stand how reckless Naruto was. He saw it many times the boy was smart but never thought ahead, especially in battle he let his enemies attack to gauge their ability before taking them on. It was a dangerous tactic. "If you insist on going. At least go with Haku or Tenten. The hag will kill me if you die brat."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Naruto responded as he walked out the door, Haku quickly rushed after him. He was acting cold and basically like the Uchiha suddenly. Perhaps it was being in the Land of Sound that was cause for this change.

"Gai if you don't mind I think Tenten should go. Naruto isn't exactly the most thoughtful when it comes to the Land of Sound. He is extremely reckless he went to no end to stop the Sound Shinobi." Ginshin could tell from the actions when Sasuke had left the village, Naruto could have stopped Sasuke if he hadn't over extended himself in the other fights. Especially with Kimimaro, they had seen the gruesome scene it was like Naruto didn't consider his actions.

"I see no problem with that, two Jounin and four Genin could mount enough of a defense should sound Shinobi come here…" Gai energetically said before Ginshin shot him a look which said to be quiet.

"Alright I'm on it." the brown haired girl quickly said as she headed out following the other two. Ginshin had turned his attention to the representative of the Fuma clan, he looked at him in silence. "How many of the clan remains…?" the flamboyant and showboating Jounin asked.

"Not counting the traitors under fifty…" the man replied silently that's when a woman with light brown hair and rectangular marks on her cheeks entered the room. Ginshin watched her with a cautious glance before he pulled kunai out of his holster and threw it at her. The woman swiftly dodged it and focused her eyes on the man, who threw it.

"That hat…it couldn't be…Ginshin?" the woman queried as she walked over to get a better look, upon closer inspection she could see that it was in fact Ginshin. The blood drained from her face and she attempted to run for it but found that her arm was grasped. "Let go Ginshin! I won't return to being a Shinobi!"

"That's the talk of a coward Rin. You quit after Obito died…you act like you were the only one affected." Ginshin was speaking in a cold manner, his lips curled almost like a wolf's when it snarled. "He was Kakashi's best friend, and when you left the village you took the last bastion of normalcy away from Kakashi. I could have quit when _they _killed my mother. But I didn't. You were the best Medic Ninja of your generation and you ran away…it's time you faced the truth of what happened. Shinobi die…but their deaths can have meaning."

His words hit her like daggers, she fell to the floor crying softly, she knew she was being entirely too selfish in the matter. She let something that they had no control of cause her to distance herself from someone who had needed her when it happened. She didn't know how Ginshin was able to stomach all the treachery that had befallen him in his time as a Shinobi she envied his tenacity to hold on. "…You're right…Arashi-sensei…is probably disappointed with me for this…"

"He died thirteen years ago Rin…you probably passed his son on the way in here…that boy contains the thing he died trying to stop…" Ginshin somberly said as he released Rin's arm, he was reflecting back on the night. The night Arashi Uzumaki passed away.

_**Kuchiyose**: **Flashback no Jutsu**_

"_You're crazy Arashi-niisan! There has to be another way! What about your son…he needs someone!" a fourteen year old Ginshin pleaded with the Hokage he couldn't believe the insanity he was hearing. He always admired The Yellow Flash as his personal hero and often thought of him as an older brother. _

"_There is no other way Ginshin…" the man had turned to Ginshin setting his hand on the boys head ruffling it lightly. He then set a straw hat on his head and smiled the fox like Uzumaki grin. "One day you shall be a man of great power…and you will understand what it means to do what you can for those precious to you. I know you will one day do what you can to help my son…I have given scrolls and items to Kakashi, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Sarutobi, as well as others. Lastly you…you shall give this to Naruto when he comes of age…" Arashi handed a box to Ginshin_

"_What is this Arashi-niisan?" Ginshin asked as he looked inside the box and saw a long sword which shone of silver with a symbol similar to the Storm God Seal. He then looked at Arashi quietly he didn't understand but nodded his head._

"_That…is an important heirloom of the Uzumaki. One day you might teach my son…so make me proud and survive…though I didn't get to teach you much Ginshin…I am proud of you…" Arashi then walked past Ginshin into the battle field, Ginshin was unable to make a move to stop him. _

"_I know…it hurts to be unable to talk him out of this…" the cycloptic Jounin Kakashi spoke as he walked towards Ginshin who was still holding the wooden box. Kakashi held in his hand several scrolls each for Naruto. "He is doing this so his son may live…so we can grow up…so those can understand what a true leader is. It hurts…that is why the two of us must do what we can to protect Naruto. Arashi-sensei's legacy…"_

_The days following the death of Arashi, Ginshin had attempted to do what he could to become of some influence in Naruto's life but to no avail. "No Ginshin…you will not be permitted near that child at all. He will not be allowed to any of his family's assets or the estate due to the fact he is now a demon…" Homura responded smirking as he got a reaction out of the silver haired Chuunin._

"_I bet you old bastards would kill Naruto if it wasn't for the fact the Hokage wouldn't let you!!" Ginshin shouted before he stormed out of the room he was becoming stir crazy with anger. He knew one day the council would lose the power they so happily abused, someday. _

"_I understand how you feel Ginshin…the council will not let anyone do anything to help Naruto. Not even Naruto's own grandfather. We each have a role to play one day…Arashi taught you little ninjutsu…he was teaching you how to be a decent human being. Something Homura, Danzou, and Koharu forgot a long time ago." Sarutobi kindly said as he patted Ginshin on the back knowing it was infuriating. _

"_There has to be something I can do…besides wait…Hokage-sama…" Ginshin clenched his fists in frustration as he looked down. The Hokage smiled softly he knew very well Arashi was like a brother to Ginshin which is why it hurt him so much that he couldn't do anything. _

"_You will have your chance one day…the arrogance of my former friends will one day come to defeat them. But until then just live up to the expectations Arashi had for you…he asked me to give you this scroll…he said it seemed your style. He also gave me scroll with a message for you too." Sarutobi handed the smaller scroll with the message to Ginshin first since it would be of use to him to hear parting words from someone influential. Ginshin quickly unsealed the scroll and pulled it open and began to read it quietly._

_Dear Ginshin,_

_I know you probably tried to become Naruto's guardian already, and those old geezers said no. Big shock there, that's why I gave you the Uzumaki clan sword. I knew those idiots wouldn't heed to my wishes they want to wield the power in Konoha. Now there is a few things I want you to know about, I taught you the basics of Rasengan because pop was probably going to be too busy gawking at girls bathing to teach you much. I intended to complete the jutsu but I won't be able to since well you know. If you can somehow put your own element into the Rasengan you should be able to make your own jutsu. _

_You have great skill with the fire and water styles, but your element is earth so keep working on the earth element training. It will pay off if you can combine earth with the Rasengan, wind should look freakin' awesome when combined with it too. Now I have some parting advice for you. _

_You are the last of your clan so chances are you will have to suffer under the Clan Restoration Law. Sucks doesn't it? But on the upside you can go after any girls you want, ma would kill me if she heard me talk like that. But there is also something you gotta be careful about, girls like Shinka hoo man she sure hates you or maybe she loves you who knows. Try to limit the temperamental ones in your life. _

_Where was I? Oh yeah, that advice, you're strong with Ninjutsu but your Genjutsu skills suck. May as well increase your strengths, maybe that Kurenai girl you fancy can help you out. Your ninjutsu skills are top notch which is why I found this summoning contract for you, turns out it belonged to your birth family. It allows you to summon wolves a better choice than Toad's. _

_Now lastly…if Naruto should fall into clutches of someone like Orochimaru don't worry…you can't get an Uzumaki to change at all. I know Orochimaru is on our side but that guy scares the shit out of me. Point is don't worry he should retain who he really is no matter what he goes through. _

_Sincerely, your big bro Arashi Uzumaki_

_P.S. Kaa-san has an apprentice who is kind of cute she might be your speed. She was the niece of Kaa-san's boyfriend Dan so chances are ma won't let you near her. Her name is Shizune._

"_Arashi-niisan…even in death you're a bit of a clown." Ginshin chuckled sadly at the letter he had been given. He hung his head knowing that would be just the thing that Arashi would tell him._

**Back in the present…**

"I missed on so much because…I was unable to deal with Obito's death…" Rin sighed some as she had some moments of self reflection. She had to think about what she was going to do. She was a skilled Medical Ninja, she could save lives, and given that it was her talent she should have never left she could have saved lives.

"So you're thinking about returning to the village then? It has become quite the youthful place! Ginshin here has seven girlfriends!" Gai responded of course Ginshin slapped his own forehead at the stupidity of his fellow Jounin. He could practically strangle Gai for that outburst no one needed to know he was a womanizer being forced to marry all seven of his girlfriends.

"Stupid Spandex wearing…." Ginshin began muttering as his face contorted in disgruntlement. He rubbed his temples in a moment of frustration thinking he should of went on this mission with Team 8 instead.

"So our little Ginshin turned into a womanizer. Who would of thought that would happen considering when he was younger he was deathly afraid of girls. Especially this temperamental girl named Shinka. Anyways yes. I am thinking of coming back to the village." Rin calmly stated she could see that she missed out on a lot in her years away from the village. _'If this is how Ginshin turned out…I wonder what Kakashi looks like now.'_ she quietly thought as she looked at the frustrated Jounin about to beat Gai's head in.

"Hey…I wasn't that little Rin…I'm the same age as you." Ginshin responded he didn't like being referred to as little, sure he wasn't very tall back then but he caught up. He grumbled and crossed his arms, he couldn't argue.

**Off in the forests...**

Naruto was running through the forest swiftly skidding to a stop as he found a girl with orange hair as he neared her two ninja appeared each with Otogakure hitae-ate. One was a girl with long wavy light brown hair wearing a blue top similar to the others that were trained by Kuroken and Shirotoku. Her pants were simple blue jeans, she wore some wooden sandals for that showy touch.

"How sad…I thought she could put up more of a fight than that. After that moving speech about how she would avenge her cousin! Ha!" the girl vindictively said in enjoyment as she kicked the girl in the side. She adjusted her hitae-ate that rested in her hair and grinned wildly as she spotted Naruto. "He looks like he could be fun to knock around…"

"Arashi-niisan isn't dead…" the orange haired girl cried out in pain, she had been worked over viciously by the girl in blue. The girl wearing blue then kicked the girl in the side since she had enough of this girls whining about how her cousin was alive. "You Fuma losers have no place in the ranks of Otogakure…we have no place for the weak…those that had sided with Orochimaru aren't weak" the girl in blue heartlessly said before laughing arrogantly.

"You will find…I'm not as easy…" Naruto coldly said as vanished from the girl's sight only his pack remained behind, he appeared to be rushing the girl from behind but she spun and what she struck was a shadow clone. The real Naruto had picked up the orange haired girl and jumped back he turned quickly rushed forward picking up his pack while carrying the girl over his shoulder. This wasn't the time for him to be fighting someone he had to get the girl to safety.

The girl growled angrily as she threw punch to the ground, she had never been outsmarted before. Her teammate who stayed out of it smirked at her enragement he was more of the thinking type. This could be suggested by the way he dressed a leather jacket with fur lining with a fishnet shirt underneath, his pants were black denim, and he stuck with the ninja sandals unlike others of Otogakure. Another feature about him was the ninja scarf that was wrapped about most of his face except for the hair that stuck out. He opted for silence and stealth unlike the others, not that wooden sandals made much noise. "Sayuri…are you quite finished wasting time…that girl will do what she has been lead to believe…she will lead the fool and his team to the location…of course the other Fuma may hinder the operation some…" the boy casually commented as adjusted his headband in deep thought.

"Whatever Boushin…I just know I want to fight that boy…if Kuroken-sensei and Shirotoku-sensei are right he is strong." the girl smugly said as she jumped up into the canopy of the forest, her team mate had done the same thing.

**A short distance away…**

Naruto set the orange haired girl down looked about silently before kneeling down to check the girl for any serious injuries. That's when Haku and Tenten had finally caught up to Naruto. "Naruto-kun is that the girl?" Haku softly asked as she walked up to Naruto.

"Yes she received quite the thrashing from some sound ninjas I had never seen before." Naruto quietly explained to the dark haired girl as he finished checking the unconscious girl. The girl opened her eyes slowly that's when she looked right into his eyes, her cheeks flushed slightly this boy was different.

"Naruto-kun you should have waited for us." Tenten chided the blonde haired boy, she felt like she was dealing with another Lee. That wasn't something the girl had wanted to see in Naruto, she didn't think that was an admirable trait.

'_Wait…did she call him Naruto? That's the name of Orochimaru's student…'_ the girl thought quietly as she looked at the boy who was scratching the back of his head. The girl had no idea what was going on now, the Fuma had no idea that Naruto was no longer Orochimaru's enforcer. She would have to hold her doubts about these people for later.

"Sorry Ten-chan…" Naruto sheepishly responded, had he been Lee the brunette would have violently shaken him for being so stupid. But she knew very well the boy wasn't stupid by any measure she had seen him defeat Neji who was considered to be a living prodigy. "Are you one of the members of the Fuma?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to look at the girl with orange hair.

"Yes. I am Sasame. But why do you ask…and who sent you?" the girl wondered if it was the traitors that sent these people to help her. She was reaching for her holster ready to pull out a kunai in case.

"Hanzaki asked us…" Naruto reacted in a flash as the girl pulled three kunai out of her holster. His long sword was pointed towards her neck as he gave off an aura of killing intent, his eyes narrowed at her. "Let me guess you're going to tell us that he is a traitor…" Naruto thrust his sword into the tree right beside the girl's head.

"He is!" Sasame shouted out in defiance of Naruto's mission, she had no intention of trusting anyone that the leader of the 'traitors' had sent. Naruto had dropped down and looked at her with an intense gaze, like the eyes of a wolf her dead in the eye using some intimidation factors. The girl dropped her kunai seeing clearly the boy before her could kill her.

"Let me explain something to you…until a few months ago I was one of the Otogakure Elite…but Orochimaru is a liar…it might hurt to know this but your cousin is as good as dead…and I won't let you meet the same fate." just as Naruto was finishing this statement there was clapping coming from behind him, he turned his head to see another sound ninja. This time it was one wearing a sakkat with a steel plate on the front with the symbol of Otogakure. He was draped in a black yukata, with black hakama, and he had five swords with him.

"My...how pawns seem to forget their place…looks like Boushin didn't count on was the fact we didn't agree with his strategy…it left too much to chance." That's when the ninja kicked a severed head down to the ground and the girl screamed loudly as she recognized the face to be her cousin. He then leaped off the tree branch flying straight for Naruto, he was drawing two swords he had taking the chance to strike.

"You think it's the way of the Shinobi to slaughter senselessly!?" Naruto roared as he pulled his sword from the tree spinning about taking a swing at the boy who raised his swords up in time to catch the blade being pushed back. "Haku-chan, Ten-Chan get Sasame to safety…try and get her back to the town." Naruto solemnly spoke despite now his eyes were blood red with demonic slits his red chakra was taking form around his body like that of the Kyuubi. He was using this extra power from his chakra to keep the other boy busy. The two girls nodded and lead Sasame away to safety, they had to do as Naruto said he was so serious they felt he knew what he was doing.

"Shit…you don't actually think that tooth pick is enough to defeat my five swords!! You have no hope against me Hakaisha Kenki!!" the boy responded as he spun off to the side, he closed his eyes as he smirked for a moment. Kenki opened his eyes smirking as he lunged forward taking his chance to slash at Naruto who was parrying each attack as best he could. "You're too pathetic! It ends now Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" the boy shouted as he jumped towards a tree and bound off it flying at Naruto swiftly. The two swords cut deep into Naruto sending him flying across the ground. The boy was about to finish Naruto off when he felt an increase in Naruto's chakra a second tail of red chakra was forming.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a Shinobi…relying on swords…let me guess you can't use Chakra…" Naruto brutally stated as he stood up from the ground his wounds were healing quickly before he could rushed forward a metal staff came forward and hit Naruto on the back of the head knocking him out. Kenki then froze with fear as he saw the owner of the staff step forward.

"Kenki…the Shirokuro Niningumi (Monochrome Duo) are unhappy with your choice of deviation…we aren't supposed to kill Naruto…his role in Orochimaru's scheme isn't done yet…" the owner of the staff was none other than the blind chimera Koshanue. Kenki sheathed his swords quietly just before he was punched across the jaw by his superior. "Killing Fuma Arashi was also not part of the plan…you have greatly jeopardized the operation…we are to allow the Fuma to gather then we slaughter them all…over step your place again and I will kill you, you worthless piece of trash…" Kosha turned away when he heard the sound of his subordinate nodding his head.

Naruto was still somewhat conscious as he lay on the ground, having heard everything he had to try and do something but darkness was taking him swiftly. Kenki disappeared into the tree's quietly not wanting to anger Koshanue any further, Koshanue stepped away quietly using his staff to guide him as he walked. "Uzumaki Naruto…you are different than Uchiha Sasuke…you seem tolerable…you fight for those you hold dear…" the blind chimera casually commented as he walked off into the shadows of the forest. Naruto was lost in his unconsciousness his memories going back to when he was younger, to when he gained the seal on his back.

_**Kuchiyose: Flashback**_

_Naruto had grown at a startling rate within two years, he had proven to have talent that Konoha never noticed. Orochimaru smirked in a sickening way in approval of Naruto's advancement. "Naruto-kun…I have noticed your growth and although I would like to bestow upon you a Cursed Seal…I have found none that would benefit you…" Orochimaru began as he smiled in a snake like manner, that's when a priest bearing a tattoo of a star inside of a circle on his head walked in, his hair was tied in a long braid. _

"_Is this the boy...?" the priest asked quietly as he looked at the boy, Naruto looked at Orochimaru questioningly since he didn't understand the purpose of this. Orochimaru nodded his head slowly, Naruto was unsure what was going to happen it made him a little bit edgy to say the least._

"_Naruto-kun this man is going to bestow upon you a greater mark of power, your body will simply absorb any curse mark I put on you. It is a Blessed Seal. Think of it as you receiving a piece of power from something greater…my power is limited and should something happen to me I want you to be able to avenge me my student…kukuku!" Orochimaru explained to the boy as chuckled softly though in reality he was telling the truth. In his own sick and twisted way he had come to treat Naruto as his own son. "The mark shall go on the middle of your back."_

_Naruto understood and removed his Yukata, the priest began buy pulling out his string of one-hundred and eight prayer beads and laying it around Naruto. The priest then began to write mantra in a spiral pattern across Naruto's back, he continued until the mantras were about Naruto's back. The priest then began to chant quietly as he proceeded to do a variation of hand seals they were in a different manner than Ninja Hand Seals. The priest then raised his hand to the sky with his index and middle finger extended. Energy formed as he did this just before he thrust his fingers into the middle of Naruto's back. The mantras began to glow a silver color as they began to pull towards the center and formed the three tomoe seal._

"_It is done Serpent Sannin…the boy now possesses the Storm God Seal…it shall be taxing for him when he uses its full power…that is the reason why the seals were locked away by great ninja of the first generation." The priest explained, though the seals weren't as dangerous as the cursed seals, the seals had all been locked away long ago for good reason. Black and White two forms of the natural order of the universe, the blessed seals were much more dangerous. _

"_Good…" Orochimaru replied before he smirked some seeing the blessed seal take hold and cause the boy to scream out in pain. He knew that the two seals were much alike they didn't show any sympathy to the ones that bared them. "Thank you…and do tell your leader I appreciate him being quiet about what he knows!" he smiled sickeningly as he looked at the priest who was leaving._

_Naruto had been given this seal for good reason because it held immense power that would be of benefit to him in other ways one day. It came in handy when he had to fight Sasuke that fateful day in the Valley of the End when Uzumaki and Uchiha once more clashed.  
_

**The present…**

"…up Naruto-kun!!" a voice called out as Naruto was coming back to consciousness, he slowly opened his eyes as he felt like he had a killer headache. He then focused his vision as he looked to see Haku looking at him with concern as she shook him lightly.

"H-Haku-chan…?" he said with a sore voice like he had just gotten out of surgery, he sat up slowly and winced heavily in pain as he held his head. The dark haired girl then pulled him into a tight embrace, relieved that he was okay. Though the same couldn't be said for his yukata, it was done for that swordsman was serious, almost like a sociopath bent on taking lives.

"Thank goodness you're okay…if anything happened to you I would…" the girl began and Naruto put his index finger to her lips which silenced her. He gathered himself up and staggered off towards the town, he was about to fall over when Haku rushed over helped support him. "Naruto-kun…you are in no condition to be walking."

"I don't have time to rest…we have to warn the Fuma…they are in danger…" Naruto managed to say as he continued to stagger forward the blow to his head having done some damage to him. His head was a bit groggy and the Kyuubi couldn't do anything against that.

"What do you mean? You're not making any sense Naruto-kun!" the dark haired kunoichi responded as she helped Naruto walk. She was confused by the way Naruto was going in circles with his concern.

"Orochimaru is allowing the Fuma to gather in one place so he can destroy them all in one fell swoop!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get away but his head was spinning too much he slumped to the ground. He cursed the fox under his breath for no being able to make the world stop spinning.

"Naruto you are in no condition to be saving anyone…" Haku coldly said as she helped him sit upright against a tree. As if by cruel twist of fate they were right beside an unconscious Tenten, there was no sign of Sasame. "What in the world happened here…?" Haku asked quietly, Naruto could tell what had happened.

"Sasame has gone to Orochimaru's Compound to get revenge…but…" Naruto began as his head was feeling a tad better and he was no longer feeling the effects of the blow to the head. He slowly began to use the medical ninjutsu skills he had acquired to take care of Tenten's injuries, as well as making sure she didn't have a concussion. "He won't be there…" Naruto finished his statement as Tenten was coming around she quickly held her head as she sat up.

"Why do I feel like I was just hit by **Omote Renge**…?" the brunette asked as she looked over at Naruto he was treating her head for any serious injuries. She felt her head pain vanishing due to the medical treatment from Naruto.

"And how long have you had Medical Ninjutsu Naruto-kun?" Haku asked with a bit of venom to her tone, it seemed interesting that the boy seemed to have medical ninjutsu suddenly.

"My grandmother is the greatest Medical Ninja ever, also I was taught medical ninjutsu by Kabuto. Orochimaru didn't want me to learn Medical Ninjutsu since it would be useless for me to need it. There is also something Kabuto had taught me that wasn't medical ninjutsu…" he responded as he helped Tenten to her feet, he then looked at his Yukata and ripped it off quickly since it was pointless to wear it anymore. He reached into his pack and pulled out another yukata pulling it on slowly and retying the rope like obi about his yukata. "We have to go. Our mission is to get the girl back to the representative of the Fuma." he barked out as he jumped into the trees heading to the compound.

The two girls nodded their heads and followed after Naruto bounding behind him, the intimate knowledge of the Sound Ninja made the weapon mistress a bit uneasy. Even if he was Tsunade-hime's grandson it was hard to trust someone who knew this much about the enemy.

"Orochimaru isn't there but there will be some Chuunin…but that girl will be severely outclassed…she doesn't carry enough knowledge to deal with ninja of that level. The Fuma aren't exactly like us…they train in seclusion where they keep their secrets to themselves." Naruto started as he slowly brought his mask down over his face his eyes were more intense as he and the two kunoichi traveled ahead.

**Meanwhile in the town…**

As the last of the Fuma refugees were walking into the village a contingency force of Oto Nin appeared on the rooftops of the town ready to begin the operation. A group of the Oto Nin rushed into the establishment where the Fuma had been gathering, minutes would pass and the group didn't leave but the sounds of a struggle were heard. The leader of the group of Oto Nin heading up the attack dropped down, the ever present sickening smile on his face. His white hair whipped about as a breeze came rolling through. "BROTHER!! I'm calling you out…so come and play!" it was none other than Shirotoku who was heading up the operation.

"Shirotoku-sama please try to conduct yourself professionally…Orochimaru-sama will-" one of the Oto nin said before he was promptly killed with a kunai between the eyes. Shirotoku looked rather disgusted as he finished killing the ninja who dared to tell him what to do.

"Don't you dare tell me how I am to act…I will do as I want as long as the operation is a success. Hehe!" he grinned broadly as he watched the entrance of the bar, slowly Ginshin walked out. He was not looking all that pleased in fact his eyes were narrowing to a more wolfish appearance.

"Gai…I'm leaving the rest to you guys…I have to settle things with Shirotoku…" Ginshin and Shirotoku rushed headlong right towards each other striking at each other, throwing punches swiftly which were intercepted by one another. They quickly jumped away from each other they both began to work through hand seals they were pulling out all the stops now.

"Okay! Hanzaki, Ginshin is buying us time…you need to get your people going…we shall buy you time…Lee, Neji, and Kin you go with them!" Gai shouted as he looked determined as he rushed out defeating any Oto Nin that came within his reach. The representative of the Fuma nodded his head walking back to where the Fuma had gathered. "Alright listen up everyone. The Konoha Team shall be buying us time…out the back everyone!" Hanzaki exclaimed as he looked to the members of the clan in the bar, he would have to bring up the rear.

Meanwhile in the streets the mayhem was exploding Shirotoku had once more shifted swiftly to use his **Hyoton: Daiyomondo Tonbogiri**. Ginshin had yet to start using his Kekkei Genkai he wasn't as reliant on forming metal. "Sorry Shirotoku…but I'm not playing your games anymore! A page from my best student's book! **KATON: TSUIN KIN TENTOUSAMA!!**" Ginshin shouted as he began to form the hand seals for his famed jutsu.

"Oh what do you plan to do with that? It can't compare to the crystalline beauty of my Tonbogiri!!" the white haired master of ice shouted as he rushed headlong towards his opponent once more. Ginshin smirked thrusting the sphere of intense spiraling fire chakra forward the golden sphere met the crystalline spear and began to melt it. "The hell!? Your fire attack shouldn't be that powerful!!" the ice master responded as he jumped back producing hand seals to create another which he put more chakra into.

**Meanwhile in Konoha…**

"You seem troubled Tsunade-sama…" Shizune quietly said as she looked at her teacher with her dark eyes. The almond eyes of Tsunade shot her a serious look as she handed her apprentice a file. Shizune looked inside and read the reports and her eyes widened. "What does this mean Tsunade…what is happening to Naruto…?" she asked in shock as she continued to read the file.

"Due to the external influences on him Naruto's Kekkei Genkai is being rewritten…and reconstituted as a Dojutsu. Naruto told me he was having moments where he had an intense pain in both of his eyes." Tsunade said grimly she laced her fingers quietly as she looked out the window. She glared some knowing the exact causes of the change. "I think it's being caused by the Kyuubi as well as the seal on his back. I did some checking on seals and it's not a cursed seal Shizune…someone else gave Naruto the seal. When it happens he shall have immense pain to the eyes at first…"

**Back with Naruto's group…**

"Okay here's the plan I will go inside to find Sasame…you two watch the entrance…I figure we're all at least at Chuunin level and we can all handle Chuunin especially myself and Haku…no offense Tenten…" Naruto sheepishly said knowing he was being unfair, but he and Haku after all were a notch above most ninja that they had met. Naruto a skilled tool of Orochimaru, the third in command as it were. Haku on the other hand was an oinin making her exceptionally talented.

"None taken…but why do you want to go alone…its dangerous Naruto-kun!" Tenten tried to plea with Naruto but was met with dead silence. They landed at the entrance to the compound there were no ninja posted at the entrance and Naruto quickly rushed in leaving the two girls at the entrance. But Tenten and Haku didn't wait for long as they quickly followed after Naruto.

"Heyyyyy Naruto!!" the boisterous and energetic Rekka called out as she was waiting to meet Naruto, he in turn smirked behind his mask. The girl slid into a fighting stand extending her arms flipping her metal fans open. She rushed forward and began to try and take Naruto on using only her fans. Her moves came fast and flew right at Naruto unrelenting her speed almost greater than his as he continues to bob and weave. "Oh c'mon Naru-kun!! I know you can do better than that!!" she called out just then a kunai flew over Naruto's shoulder and the girl deflected the kunai.

"Naruto-kun! Go on ahead I can handle this showboating whore of a Kunoichi." Tenten immediately showed disgust for this Kunoichi of Oto, it was one of the things she couldn't stand, Kunoichi who spent time on their looks instead of training. Naruto nodded and rushed on ahead of her and ran down the hallway, Haku following behind him. Of course the Fan Dancer was becoming quite irritated from the weapons mistress calling her a whore.

Further down the hall Naruto and Haku came across a girl wielding large Kunai grinning with a murderous look in her eyes. "Naruto-kun…I will take her…you have to find Sasame…" Haku said as she increased her pace and engaging the other girl quickly, Haku and this girl seemed evenly matched for the moment.

"Hehe...impressive!" the red haired girl responded as she took a swing with her large dual bladed kunai at Haku. She was dressed in a purple variance of Rekka's outfit except with a more prudish purple dress that reached her ankles. She had a red cloth wrap about her head, and her red hair fell over one of her eyes which were a light brown color. "I am Muzai Kiru! And you will be the next to die by my blades!" she said with a bit of insanity to her voice, Haku just frowned at her.

"**Hyoton: Tsuin Suishou Ken!(Ice Release: Twin Crystal Swords)**"Haku responded as she used wind and water chakra to form a pair of swords of ice which she grasped in her hands. She stood across from the other girl ready to fight, _'This looks like its going to be difficult I cannot read her motions…' _Haku said under her breath.

Finally Naruto came to the end of the corridor into a larger room where there was an exhausted Sasame desperately trying to avoid the attacks of Kenki. Naruto glared and rushed forward he could see the swordsman was coming at the girl to finish her off in one fell swoop or defeat her. Naruto rushed forward and grabbed hold of her, his hand landed on one of her breasts. Naruto pulled her out of the way just as Kenki was nearing her, the two were laying on the ground from the successful evasion of Kenki's attack.

Naruto and Sasame finally registered where one of his hands was and both immediately blushed but it couldn't be seen on Naruto who was wearing a mask over his face. Naruto stood to his feet watching Kenki the battle was becoming more intense, by the minute, Naruto lunged forward and unsheathed his sword of Murakumo from its scabbard as he flew right towards Kenki who raised his swords to block. "One sword isn't enough to defeat me you fool!" the devil swordsman shouted as he was being pushed back.

"Sasame you stay back I will handle this…" Naruto turned his head back smiling at the girl before he returned to his fight with Kenki. The devil swordsman pivoted on his right foot kicking Naruto's arm knocking the sword loose sending it flying across the room which amused him. "This time the Blind Chimera wont save you!! Its time to die!!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he bobbed and weaved every which way trying to avoid Kenki's swords as best as he could. But he felt like he was about to meet his end, he was relying to heavily on that sword. He could feel his heart beating heavily and loudly, that's when it happened he felt the sharp pain in both of his eyes. "Not again…ahh…ARGH!!!" he screamed holding the sides of his head as he felt chakra going to his eyes. The pain subsided after a moment and he opened his eyes which now bore the same symbol on his back though slightly different. For the tomoe each were silver while the spiral in the center was black and at the very center was a yin yang in each eye forming the pupil.

**Inside Naruto's mind…**

"What the hell is going on!?" Naruto yelled at the fox who was laughing in enjoyment about something as he looked down at Naruto. The Kyuubi was starting to confuse Naruto with this laughter he was giving.

"**The blessed seal…it was a gift from Orochimaru. But this change to your eyes is something that involves your clan Mokuro was blessed with ease manipulating earth and water. You on the other hand were gifted with five affinities. My influence on your body has caused this change basically…" **the demon began with it's booming voice as he glowered down at Naruto smirking in enjoyment. He obviously knew what was happening he knew about everything since he was the lord of all the Bijuu. **"I simply chose to make some changes to your Kekkei Genkai, apparently they didn't foresee the changes that would occur…needless to say you have acquired a Dojutsu...much better than the Sharingan." **the fox laughed with his booming voice as he looked down at Naruto.

"How is it better?" Naruto couldn't believe that this rewrite of his Kekkei Genkai could be better than the Sharingan. It could be impossible for this to be stronger, unless it possessed something that the Sharingan didn't have. **"Simple kit…you don't need to copy hand seals to learn ninjutsu like the cursed Uchiha do. You can learn ninjutsu on your own. You will just have to learn what the Dojutsu does…make good use of it because if you die…I die…and I would rather not die." **the Kyuubi roared out, the blonde boy nodded his head this was no time to question a gift from the thing that made his life horrible.

**In reality…**

"Not today devil swordsman!" Naruto shouted as he formed Rasengan in his right hand and rushed forward driving the spiral sphere right into the oncoming swords. The chakra seemed to be the perfect medium to drive the swords back pretty soon the swords were sent flying away. "You won't win devil swordsman..." Naruto smirked as the pupil of his transformed eye turned slowly the three tomoe of the iris turned next.

"Don't think just because your eyes became different I'm going down easily!!" the swordsman responded as he unsheathed his two katana. Naruto was watching the other boy cautiously, he saw his chance and did the hand seal for **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. He created only one clone which rushed across the room and threw the sword to Naruto who caught the blade and stood ready for his enemy's advancement.

**Meanwhile down the hall…**

Haku and Kiru had met in yet another deadlock as their weapons collided, Kiru as growing tired of this more and more by the second. She jumped back and crossed the two large kunai and locked them together revealing a giant shuriken. She grinned in a sadistic manner as she attacked chakra strings to it and prepared to throw the Shuriken.

"It's been a while since I used this one…**Makyo Hyo Sho!!**" Haku shouted as she formed the dome of twenty one mirrors of ice. She then split into twenty one duplicates using **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** she didn't have the chakra capacities of Naruto but it was going to take everything to take down this psychopath.

**Further down the hall…**

"You have some nerve calling me a whore…" the blonde girl responded as she deflected a kunai thrown at her with a flick of her fan. She bounded off the walls and flew towards Tenten with unquestionable rage as she threw a series of kicks. Tenten did her best to fend off the attacks but soon she was sent flying back as few kicks connected.

"I only call it like I see it…" Tenten responded as she pulled a scroll out and bit her thumb summoning a pair of chakram that each had a panda on them. She picked the weapons up rushed forward spinning in a flurry of motions meeting Rekka head on. When Rekka blocked the last of the chakram swings she smirked until a powerful mule kick from the brunette hit her in the stomach. "You spend too much time on your looks! Not enough time on training!!" the brunette shouted as she spun back taking a relaxed stance.

**And back in the town…**

"You have forced my hand brother…**Hyoton: Yosouya! **(Ice Release: Crystal Gazer)" Shirotoku formed a sphere of ice which formed several spikes on the other end before he rushed towards Ginshin. Ginshin smirked and followed suit forming an earth based sphere. "**Doton: Ookami Hasaiki!(Earth Release: Wolf Crusher)**" the silver haired jounin responded before he rushed forward and the two spheres collided. The immense Chakra of the two forced caused a mild shockwave to tear through the town shattering the glass of the windows in buildings.

The battle was just starting to intensify there was no telling how the metal master and ice master's battle would end. Or for that matter the rest of the team who were engaged in combat in Orochimaru's old compound. This was going to be by far the most intense battle the Genin had ever had. There was no telling how it would unveil.

**Author's Notes: Okay here's chapter 10 a lot has been unveiled through this chapter. I introduced the blessed seal since power always comes in twos or threes. Now I also decided that because of the Kyuubi and the Blessed Seal it might cause a change in Naruto which results in his Dojutsu. I am taking suggestions for its name and its abilities since I could only come up with Tenkaigan. **

**After the next two filler arcs I'm going to do the next Chuunin exams in Kumogakure. That will be when everything you thought you knew about Naruto gets turned on its edge! I have so much I have yet to unveil such as perhaps GASP! A third level to the cursed and blessed seals!! But seriously there will be a lot to reveal! evil laughI had some fun writing this chapter but yet again I didn't like some parts of the story I may tweak this chapter later. **

**Edit: I fixed a small error that was pointed out in this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: This would have been done sooner, but I had some set backs. I have over half of it done, and then I got momentarily distracted with Samurai Warriors as well as taking some time off. Then to make matters worse I accidentally saved over the progress I had when I worked on Icha Icha Engagements chapter 8.**

**I know some of you are concerned with the balance considering the addition of the new Dojutsu. Worry not I have thought everything through. I'm going to have to retool the blessed seals maybe since I learned that cursed seals were created due to Juugo's unique ability.**

**The Dojutsu has been aptly named Higuregan, the abilities will be as such. First off analyzing of jutsu to find strengths or weaknesses allowing for him to copy essentials of the Jutsu and make a variant. Second it shall restrict use of Mokuton to when the Higuregan is active. Third Genjutsu have no effect on these eyes, corny yes but it works. Then the central part the freaky yin yang pupil can predict possible moves the opponent might make. This also comes at a price chakra the information can be confusing, it is an eye that basically processes battle data, casting a shadow of twilight**

**The battle continues…**

The sphere of earth and the sphere of ice continued to struggle for dominance, Ginshin and Shirotoku were both suddenly sent flying as the two forces exploded. Shirotoku gracefully back flipped and landed softly on the ground, Ginshin on the other handed landed hard to the ground and dislocated his left shoulder. Ginshin's lips curled back into a snarl as he stood to his feet, his body was slumped over in a more bestial manner.

"That's it brother…don't hold back…become how you used to be….hehehehe" the white haired jounin smiled sickeningly as she looked at his one time comrade. Ginshin shook his head grabbed hold of his arm gritting his teeth as he popped it back into the socket. "Not this time you sick freak…" Ginshin responded as he rubbed his shoulder, he continued to stand in the slumped forward manner as he slid his foot across the ground.

He bolted forward and skidded to a stop as he threw swift punch into Shirotoku's stomach followed by another. Shirotoku remained calm as he skidded back extending his hands fingers extended he began to deflect the furious punches of the silver haired Jounin with great fervor. "All power no grace brother…ugh!" a strong punch connected with Shirotoku's right jaw, that's when Ginshin followed through with a strong side kick knocking him back.

Shirotoku while he was being knocked back grabbed hold of Ginshin's leg and threw Ginshin to the ground. As he rushed forward as he created a kunai made out of ice, as he approached Ginshin, Ginshin pushed off the ground and jumped to the roof tops. Shirotoku bound to the roof tops and began to slash away he finally cut through the strap that held the wolf mask to Ginshin's shoulder. The mask fell from his shoulder and fell to the ground, Shirotoku smiled sickly as he saw a scar on Ginshin's shoulder. The scar they gave him the night they killed his mother to show loyalty to Orochimaru.

"I see you have a scar from the night we showed our loyalty to Orochimaru-sama…" Shirotoku then began to laugh showing how deranged and how twisted he truly was. Ginshin couldn't forget the night it was the first time he failed to save someone. "Yeah…I remember that night, it was when you killed my mother…" Ginshin began coldly as he looked towards Rin hoping she was paying attention.

**Kuchiyose: Flash back no Jutsu!**

_It was raining through out the village a good relief to those fighting the fires that had broken out during Orochimaru's plot to escape. Kinzoku Hanzo, Ginshin's adoptive mother as well as former sensei had caught up ward her former students Kuroken and Shirotoku. "Where have you two been….no…you're in league with him…aren't you?" she gaped in horror as she saw the slain bodies of several ANBU on the ground. Kinzoku was starting to show her age, her brown hair had started graying as her face had become slightly wrinkled, she wore her clan robes which were black featuring an upside down crescent with a small circle above it. _

_The two removed their ANBU masks and threw them to the ground, Kuroken's was the mask of a crow, while Shirotoku's mask was that of a dove and bore no colorations. The two were two of the best in ANBU they had no habit of doubt, they just did as they were told and did the mission. _

"_Oh I'm sorry sensei…we simply do not need you anymore…you always gave your son all the chances…you even had Arashi-sama train him for a while." the white haired one responded as he turned to face his former sensei. "Neither of you needed it! Kuroken you were already a Jounin, and Shirotoku you were a Jounin as well. Ginshin still had much to learn." the former jounin sensei responded as she slid into a fighting stance._

"_Then why did he surpass us!?" Shirotoku formed a spear of ice and rushed forward, he proceeded to thrust it several times. Kinzoku despite her age bobbed and weaved out of the way of the spear before spinning and kicking it out of Shirotoku's hands. She then reached out and grasped him by the neck before kicking him right into Kuroken. She then rushed forward lunging swiftly as she grabbed hold each by the neck._

"_He surpassed you because you gave him competition, neither of you had a goal to beat." She began quietly, as she stood in the Hanzo Clan Taijutsu Stance. Kuroken pulled himself to his feet and proceeded to use his Kekkei Genkai, reaching into his shadow he pulled a Kusari-Gama from his shadow. He swung the long chain about skillfully, he swung the scythe forward cleaving through his sensei._

_What he hit was nothing but a substitution, he pulled on the chain pulling the scythe back to his hand catching it. He and his ice manipulating comrade stood back to back, Shirotoku released a bombardment of ice kunai fly into the branches overhead hitting the sensei, which fell to the ground but turned out to another substitution. This time the real one descended from the trees and kicked both of them with a split kick to their backs. This caught the duo off guard they landed to the ground and vaulted off the ground, they had an advantage now._

_Shirotoku formed a bow of ice in his left hand and then an arrow of ice in his right and he pulled the arrow back releasing it. The arrow of crystalline design flew straight towards the target, as it flew a dust of frost trailed behind it, and with a loud thunk, it struck Kinzoku in the chest. Then from behind the rattling of chains came as the kusari-gama cut through her back destroying both of her kidneys. _

_Her crimson blood splattered to the ground, and she fall back landing to the ground in a pool of her own blood. She coughed up her blood and laughed weakly, "You have both grown so strong but...you still are weak...compassion is what you truly lacked...true power comes when you protect someone precious to you..." she looked sadly at her two former students._

_They had always been on the selfish side, only trying to be the best, they lacked in sense of compassion only deep killing intent. Shirotoku wore the mask of a saint but the way he talked showed he was way gone, but Kuroken was darker full of animosity he seemed to be full of aggression for the world. _

_Ginshin finally arrived and rushed forward, he rushed to his mother's side and knelt down beside her. She weakly set her hand on his shoulder and looked him proudly, "Ginshin...I'm so proud of you...I'm sorry I can't be there to guide you any longer...although these two have extinguished my flame, don't let hatred cloud your mind...I am proud to call you my son..." her body then went limp. _

"_Kaa-san...? KAA-SAN!? KAAAAAAAAA-SAN!!!" Ginshin cried out as he shook his now deceased mother's limp body in disbelief that she was now gone. He hugged his mother's corpse tears in his eyes, he laid her body down to the ground, he stood to his feet glaring wolfishly at the two. Shirotoku was smiling in a sickening manner as he waited for Ginshin to move. "What's wrong brother?" Kuroken darkly spoke spinning the chain scythe about with boredom._

_Ginshin slid into a fighting stance, he formed the rasengan in his right hand, rushed towards the tree to his side. Crystalline arrows barreled towards him, he avoided the arrows by kicking off the tree and running through the overhead branches with frightening speed. He dropped down behind Kuroken and thrust the spiraling sphere forward. Kuroken spun trying to avoid it, but fell into Ginshin's trap, Ginshin changed the direction of his attack and struck right at the arm Kuroken had been using to wield the scythe._

_The sphere began to bore through the arm eventually tearing his limb in two, the forearm still wielding the scythe flew to the ground the blade piercing the ground. "My arm! You sadistic son of a bitch!! You ripped off my arm!!" Kuroken screamed falling to his knees clutching his stump in agony. _

"_They say to attack part of a wolf's pack is to invite a wolf to attack but to kill one of the pack is inviting the wolf to rip your arm off." Ginshin was speaking coldly, he gritted his teeth as he processed the iron and proteins in his body forming a sword, which he grasped in his right hand. He swung the sword horizontally deflecting one of the crystalline arrows that flew directly towards him. One arrow finally found its mark and struck him through his right hand causing him to drop the sword. Kuroken despite his injuries appeared beside Ginshin and coiled the bladed chain from his kusari-gama around Ginshin. He then kicked Ginshin into the air and followed him coiling the other end of the chain around a strong branch. "DO IT BROTHER!!" Kuroken commanded as he jumped away giving Shirotoku a clear target. _

_Shirotoku the cold master of ice crafted several serrated arrows in his right hand and knocked them back before releasing a volley of arrows at Ginshin. The first arrow struck Ginshin's left leg, the second went through his right forearm, and the final struck dead center through his left hand. Ginshin then fell downward as the chain ran out of slack, his body jerked and the chains dug into his body causing his body to receive several lacerations. _

"_Brother...don't think we're done with you...we want you to suffer...you took my arm...I want you to suffer every day known you couldn't save your mother...or avenge her..." Kuroken viciously said with stoicism to his voice. He pulled a kunai from his holster using his left hand brandishing it with ease. Kuroken was in fact ambidextrous, and he proved it be slamming the kunai into Ginshin's left shoulder, Ginshin roared in pain as the blade struck the bone. "You really thought you could take down the two of us...? We're ANBU while you are still a Chuunin who barely managed to pass the exams." Kuroken began to berate Ginshin._

_Ginshin passed out and his body slumped over, Kuroken smirked and walked over to his arm and picked it up. "You can reattach this right Shiro? I would hate to need another arm..." he coldly spoke as he walked towards his comrade. Shirotoku nodded his head and the two vanished leaving only swirling leaves in their wake. _

_It wouldn't be until dawn the next morning when they would find Ginshin, the person who found him was Shinka. "GINSHIN!!" she called out rushing over to his side, releasing him from the chains to the ground. "It doesn't look good...we need to get him to the hospital fast...Ginshin what were you thinking..." Kakashi who was also sent to look for the missing ANBU squads. He then looked to the side finding the slain body of Kinzoku, it was becoming all too clear what had transpired. "Shinka. You get Ginshin to the hospital I'll get back up to recover the fallen..." Kakashi ordered the redhead who nodded, she picked up Ginshin and carried him with a hastened pace to the hospital. _

**The present...**

The white haired Shinobi backed away in shock when the scar turned out to be a seal resembling the Hanzo Clan Sybol. "That...that's the Moon God Seal! You...can't have the divine power! The Temple of the Five Elements! They have betrayed Orochimaru-sama!" Ginshin used this moment to make a strike and punched Shirotoku across the jaw sending him flying across the ground.

"...This is just a safety measure...all members of Go Shugorei have some kind of seal depending on their power...but Blessed Seals don't require that enzyme the pedophile snake uses! I would think you would know about the art required..." Ginshin smirked coldly as he watched Shirotoku gather himself from the ground.

"I have the same power...fool..." the white haired shinobi stood to his feet opening his yukata and tossing it aside spread his legs into fighting stance. The seal was in view located on the right side of his chest, it was four diamonds forming a larger diamond. The seal then spread over his body swiftly, his skin then became as white as his hair, and his eyes became blank as his irises and pupils vanished.

He was quickly moving into stage two of his transformation, he roared out in pain as the flesh on his shoulders was split open in four places. Large horns of ice extended creating an armor of ice, his hair broke free from the ties that kept his hair in the three pony tails. His hair began to harden and became more like a crown of ice. His finger nails extended into claws made of ice, then finally the skin on his forehead split apart as a large horn grew from his skull.

"Well brother how do you like the beauty I was bestowed with?" he asked with the sickeningly sweet tone to his voice his. He faked a pout when he saw Ginshin wasn't touched in the least, "Pft...whatever...you just made the outside reflect the inside. You lack compassion..." Ginshin responded as he took his sakkat off and tossed it over to Rin, his face more serious.

"Ginshin you'll die if you do fight him like this you must have exhausted much of your chakra already!" she protested as she held onto Ginshin's hat, she didn't want to believe that he had become stronger. It was impossible for him to have become as strong as Kakashi. Ginshin was no long listening to her his eyes full of determination, his hands were channeling through hand seals eventually finishing with his special wolf hand seals. **"DOTON: OOKAMI NO KYOUBOU!!!! (Earth Release: Rage of the Wolf)"** he shouted as he placed his hands to the ground sending his chakra through the ground causing a giant wolf head made of rocks formed from the ground and bit down on Shirotoku's left leg preventing him from moving.

"My leg! Pretty deceptive brother...you never used jutsu like this in the past!" Shirotoku exclaimed as he formed a bow of ice and fired fired an arrow aimed at Rin. Ginshin moved swiftly and pushed Rin out of the way taking an arrow in his thigh, "Rin run...I won't lose someone precious to me ever again so run!" Ginshin yelled with a bit of fear to his voice, Rin shook her head in refusal.

"No I won't run anymore Ginshin!" she continued her protest, she was having flashbacks of when Obito met his death. She refused to be that powerless again, she saw that Ginshin wasn't that powerless but she had fear that she was going to lose a comrade again.

"How touching... too bad you have to die together brother...otherwise...you two make a cute couple!" a sadistic smile pulled at the corners of Shirotoku's lips as he looked at the two he pulled back two arrows which were aimed in a manner that could take both down in one fell swoop. The arrows were released and barreled towards the two, Ginshin stood to his feet and formed a series of handseals. "**DOTON: DORYUHEKI!!! (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)**" Ginshin shouted as he formed a wall of earth to protect himself and Rin. The arrows struck the wall making it halfway through before stopping, this was a moments reprieve for them.

"Rin get somewhere safe I can't fight to my utmost if I have to worry about protecting you..." Ginshin the gritted his teeth as he pulled the arrow from his leg. Rin was getting ready to protest again, "Don't argue with me! I'm much stronger than I was then...so trust me!" he yelled at her, this seemed to take hold she could see the determination in his eyes, he wasn't the carefree clown she once knew. She nodded her head and ran for cover behind a building, this gave Ginshin the advantage he needed. "**TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!!!" Ginshin called out creating four shadow clones which split into two teams. Two ran forward and ran interference while the other two positioned themselves across from Shirotoku funneling through the hand seals required for the jutsu they planned to use.

"Brother why do you not use the seal? You cannot defeat me as you are now!" Shirotoku struggled to break free from the maw of the giant wolf head, the wolf head snarled and bit down harder. "Simple...I don't need the seal...a true shinobi relies on skills...not augmentations..." Ginshin coldly said as two clones threw their hands to the ground.

"**Doton: Tsuin Doryuudan! (Earth Release: Twin Earth Dragon Bullet)**" two of the clones shouted causing the ground to change into the guise of dragon two dragons which prepared to release a barrage of earthen bullets. "Combined with...**Katon: Karyuu Endan!!! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)**" the other two clones shouted as they perched atop the dragon heads exhaling flames which set the stream of earthen bullets aflame. The ice master then threw his bow into the air and began to form a series of hand seals and thrust his hands forward.

"**Hyoton: Horyuheki! (Ice Release: Ice Style Wall)**" a thick barrier of ice was formed taking the brunt of the barrage of the bullets that were flying towards him. _'Shit...when did Brother get so strong...he was always so weak...he could barely pull off simple earth style Jutsu...'_ Shirotoku bitterly thought before forming the sphere of ice and slamming it into the wolf head breaking himself free. "**Hyoton: Hyoya Ame! (Ice Release: Ice Arrow Rain)**" he shouted as he placed his hands on the barrier of ice and formed numerous arrows which were aimed upward and began to fire the arrows then rained down towards Ginshin.

"**Kinzokuton: Tenkai Tonbogiri!!! (Metal Release: Heavenly Dragonfly Cutter)**" Ginshin used the open wound as a medium to form the spear of metal. He spun the spear swiftly deflecting the arrows that rained down on him. He was showing signs of heavy fatigue, as the Kinzokuton required him to use blood due to the iron it contained to form the metal. This combined with the chakra required took its toll on his body, he wouldn't be able to fight much longer.

"You are getting weaker brother..." a volley of crystalline arrows came from the barrier of ice flying straight forward, the shadow clones were destroyed as well as the dragons ending the barrage of flaming earthen bullets. It was true Ginshin was exhausted, but he refused to give into the power of the seal like many have it was a painful transition. He had transformed to the second stage once, it was more than enough for a life time.

Ginshin rushed out from behind the wall now was the chance, he bobbed and weaved avoid the arrows as best as he could. He found himself coming under a volley that was moving at the same speed and threw himself to the ground rolling towards the barrier. He pressed his hands to the ground pushing himself off the ground sending a chakra string to his tonbo-giri tugging the strong to pull it to his hand. "YOU NEVER LEARN SHIROTOKU!!!" the Silver Wolf cried out as he grasped his spear thrusting it downward into the ground striking the ground. The ice master smirked thinking he was given the advantage, he pulled his hands back from the wall and vaulted back.

He grasped the bow from the ground and continued to move back knocking an arrow back, but before he could blink fire Ginshin had rushed forward thrusting the metal spear into his thigh. Ginshin rushed forward letting go of the spear, he dropped his hands to his sides and smirked like a garou (). Ginshin threw unpredictable punches and a series of kicks which sent the ice master reeling back, once their was an opening Ginshin formed a rasengan in his right hand and thrust the spiraling sphere forward. "**RASENGAN**!!!" the sphere was planted in the center of Shirotoku's abdomen forcing him at a downward angle in the ground.

The sphere continued to push him forward down into the ground leaving a deep ditch caused by the force of the sphere. Ginshin then raised into the air and proceeded to do hand seals for one of his signature jutsu. "**SUITON: SUIJOUKI BAKUFU!!!**" he called out as he formed the two spheres and combined them, creating the silver sphere driving it downward towards Shirotoku who was starting to recover. The steam sphere released and struck the ice master causing his body to be affected by the heat of the steam. He was reeling back in pain as his body was susceptible to intense heat, Ginshin slumped over slightly and sighed with relief knowing he dealt a serious blow.

Just as Ginshin was enjoying his victory over Shirotoku the ice master, said ice master thrust his clawed hands forward striking Ginshin in the chest dealing a serous wound. He kicked him swiftly in the stomach sending him falling across the ground. "I can still...fight brother...you haven't won yet...I can still fight...I...ugh..." Shirotoku began but fell over as he reached to his back pulling a kunai out of his power back. Ginshin had managed to save one **Kage Bunshin** which snuck up and thrust the kunai into the Ice Master's back causing him to fall to the ground.

"Owned...bitch..." Ginshin quietly said feeling a tad weak from his injuries, and mild chakra exhaustion. The surrounding area looked almost like a war zone, it practically was. "Shirotoku-sama has fallen we must withdraw!" one of the Otonin shouted as he and one of the other surviving sound ninja dropped down beside Shirotoku and helped him up.

"I wont forget this indignity brother...you damaged my flawless form...I am the Ice God!" Shirotoku was having trouble dealing with his loss, his body on the other hand was reverting to its normal state as the seal retreated he too was out of chakra. This was the battle that put the two to their limits, sadly it was still inconclusive it would seem they were evenly matched for the most part. The Otonin began to withdraw, Gai landed near Ginshin and looked a bit sad thinking his eternal rival was going to die.

"Gai don't look at me like that...I'm not dying...just wounded..." Ginshin smirked and gave a thumbs up to Gai, Rin rushed over and began to tend to Ginshin's wounds. This was almost as if it were the beginnings of a new Shinobi war, Orochimaru was well capable of starting something this grandiose.

"Gai give me some room you idiot! I need to see if this womanizer is okay!" Rin snapped at Gai as she began to check on Ginshin's wounds. She sighed with relief finding no serious injuries before she began to bandage the wounds. "Rin I see you've become more developed since we were teenagers..." Ginshin quipped despite his condition showing he was fine. This caused Rin to glare darkly, "It's nice to see you've gotten out of your shell Gin-kun..." she replied as she grabbed hold of his ear and twisted.

"OOOOOOOOOOUCH!!!" was heard where the remnants of the Fuma were gathered, they were all wondering what that sound was except for one. "What was that?" Neji queried, before looking at Kin who was pinching between her eyes. "Sensei why must you be such a moron...it was just Sensei getting the business end of Woman's Taijutsu: Ear Twist. They repelled the the sound ninja in the village essentially..." Kin responded still dumbfounded by her idiotic sensei, it was hard to respect someone who didn't know better than to do some of the things he did.

**Meanwhile...**

Tenten stood across from her opponent, a Katon master of Otogakure but it was clearly evident this girl was also a Taijutsu expert and was familiar with Naruto. They were evenly matched in weapons combat, they were caught in a deadlock for that matter, chakram against steel fans. Tenten the brunette weapons mistress rushed forward thrusting her chakram forward her arms moving mucha akin to two serpents striking fiercely. The other girl spun out of the way flicking her wrists much akin to the flapping of wings her steel fans flapped forward striking the chakra in succession.

The two sets of weapons collided but this didn't stop them from carrying on their fight as Tenten was one of Gai's student she was accustomed to taijutsu. Rekka thew a powerful punch which the brunette avoided with ease before grappling hold of Rekka's arm, Tenten smiled darkly as she let loose three roundhouse kicks knocking the girl towards the wall. Rekka stumbled back and kicked off the floor moving into a back flip, her feet touched down against the wall allowing her to kick off of it. She flew towards Tenten and threw both of her legs forward grappling hold of Tenten's head with her calves, using the chained lighting fixtures that adorned the passage ways of the compound Rekka threw the brunette to the ground.

Using the momentum she had gained she flew directly to the other wall and used her chakra to hold herself against the wall. She then began to use hand seals which she was funneling through swiftly, her eyes flickering wildly. **"Katon: Houou no Umou! (Fire Release: Plumage of the Phoenix)" **the blonde exclaimed as she exhaled a red vapor from her lungs, it was a tad similar to how Shizune could exhale a cloud of poison but this was different. The vapor flew toward Tenten surrounding her with a cloud of the vapor. The blonde pushed off the wall and landed on the ground kicking the floor with her wooden sandals as she flipped back. This used the metal plates on the bottom of her sandals to create sparks which caused the flammable vapor to ignite.

The red vapor burst forward striking Tenten causing her to take some burns from the blonde who was smirking proudly. The flames were gone quickly as it lacked a constant source for the flames to continue. "You are in a whole 'nother league girly. I may look like a sweet little girl, but I'm dangerous girl...after all Naru-kun is the one who gave my life direction." the girl with the long braid didn't waste anytime in essentially kicking Tenten while she was down.

**Three years ago...**

"_Naruto I am amazed you were so efficient for your first assassination mission. I am impressed. It shows that you have become quite strong under our tutelage. You have slain every target with efficiency..." Kuroken smiled with satisfaction at his students progress on a mission, the blonde boy was standing in front of Kabuto his Kitsune mask covered with blood. "It was nothing Kuroken-sensei simply purging this village of bandits...it wasn't that hard. Untrained brutes are no match for me and my sitar..." Naruto coldly spoke as he lifted his mask up, he had developed this battle facade that he would wear on assassination missions._

_Kuroken smiled with satisfaction once more, had he been given permission he would of used Naruto as the forerunner for his project. He had begun gathering specimens who seemed exhibit above normal power, and talents similar to Orochimaru's sound four. "We leave in a few hours Naruto try and get the blood cleaned off, it causes a nasty stench." with that the black clad jounin walked away silently, Naruto headed out to find a place to cleanse the blood from his hair and clothes. The village no longer had a bath house to speak of since the bandits destroyed it when they came in._

_That was fine Naruto could cleanse his clothes down by the nearby river, it wasn't like he required something heavy duty to cleanse the blood from his clothes. Once he found the water fall that was at fed into the river he took his yukata and kitsune mask off, after laying his sitar down and walked under the water trying to get the blood washed off as fast as possible. He had lowered his guard when a wild girl with a tattered red kimono slinked up to the water fall with a knife in hand._

_She moved more bestially than like a human, her brown eyes narrowed as she lunged forward thrusting the knife forward to kill Naruto. The boy heard her charged and spun quickly avoiding the blade of the knife. "Who are you!? This is my waterfall!!" the girl rasped her eyes slanting to a more aggressive appearance. It would seem Naruto had stumbled onto this wild girl's territory. _

_Naruto spun and twisted away from the girl and avoided her attack, the girl had the same look in her eyes that he had. A look of loneliness, a look of one that was misunderstood and wanted acceptance. He knew just how she must have felt, that feeling never goes away the years people had hurt him fueled his anger. She tried again and Naruto avoided her with ease he eventually grappled hold of her arm and twisted her arm causing her to drop the knife._

"_Let go! Let go of me!! You're going to try and kill me like the people in my village!" the girl screamed, as she f ought against his grasp. Thats when it hit Naruto like Tayuya clubbing him with her flute, this girl was very much like him. She was just like him, then he remembered the life he had before Orochimaru gave him a place where he could excel._

"_I know the pain...I'm just like you...I can offer you a place where you belong..." his words came out in a soothing manner, the girl stopped fighting against Naruto and looked down to the ground. "Rekka...Sakuretsu Rekka..." the girl muttered, this left Naruto confused he didn't quite understand. "It's my name..." her head craned downward, it was then that Naruto noticed the way her blonde hair faded to orange then to red further down. _

"_So you will go with me then? I promise you you're life will improve where I am from." Naruto asked and the girl nodded her head, Naruto released hold of her, Naruto felt like he and this girl were kindred spirits in a sense. What he didn't know was she was in fact a Jinchuuriki like he was, and she didn't know that she contained a bijuu. "Come on...Kuroken-sensei is probably ready to go." Naruto walked over to his sitar and grabbed his yukata dipping it into the river rinsing the blood from it before pulling it on. _

"_Why didn't you try to kill me...everyone else did..." the girl said in a timid tone as she walked along side the boy who seemed to understand her. She looked at him with her phoenix like eyes, vibrant and strong full of an inner fire. Naruto was getting his sitar strapped to his back as he walked and stopped and looked at her in a friendly manner. "Because we're not so different. I was hated where I originally lived until Orochimaru-sama gave my life direction when he saved me from villagers that meant to kill me. I promise you Otogakure will be a fresh start for you." Naruto calmly reassured the girl as they walked towards the village. _

_Shortly later the two found their way to the main gate where the black haired Jounin was waiting quietly. "Naruto about time...did you make a friend?" Kuroken queried pointing to the girl who was hiding behind Naruto. "Sensei she's coming with us. She's just like me...somehow I can sense it..." Naruto replied as he looked to Rekka quietly._

_Kuroken smiled darkly, because if his hunch was correct this was one of the Jinchuuriki that people lost __track__ of. The black portion of the monochrome duo smirked, "Very well Naruto...you always were a kind one...perhaps too kind." Kuroken bluntly commented. The trio then began their trip back to Otogakure, Kuroken was pleased with this change because this meant he could harness this girl into a flawless weapon stronger than Naruto.  
_

_It was during this time in Otogakure that Naruto and Rekka became close friends, often earning the girl some glares from Kin, and Tayuya. Truth was they found a common bond in the fact they were disliked immensely in their respective home villages. Shortly after her arrival in Otogakure the girl was accepted into Shirotoku and Kuroken's advanced shinobi training program._

_The day when their lives would take them on different paths came fast, as Kuroken didn't permit his students to speak with those outside the program in fear that they would be come weaker. "I guess this is good bye Naru-kun...I will try and get strong to thank you for helping me..." the blonde haired girl then kissed Naruto on the cheek and walked away silently. _

**Reality Returns...**

The blonde produced hand seals and released the henge she used to conceal the true color of her hair. "No more holding back..." the girl rushed for Tenten and dodged to the side avoiding a high roundhouse kick from the brunette, Rekka ran towards the wall and ran upwards. The brunette kunoichi reached into her holster and grabbed one of her weapons scrolls and bit her thumb breaking the skin she then spread her blood across the scroll. A twisted grin spreading over her face, she flipped to the side avoiding swiftly as the girl with fiery hair lunged at her.

_'I have to become stronger...to show Naru-kun I thank him for saving me from my life in the wild...' _the fiery haired girl thought to herself as she proceeded to do hand seals. "Another fire jutsu...you lack real strength!" the brunette spat as she was preparing another scroll. Tenten then produced a **Kage Bunshin** and handed the second scroll to it the two then ran along the wall unfurling their scrolls. Thats when the scrolls began to throw out numerous weapons were sent raining downward.

"No...!" the girl exclaimed as numerous bladed weapons sailed her way, her heart was beating faster, she was coming to terms with the finality of this, should could die. She found her body taking mild control and being pulled to the direction Tenten was running and ran forward as if by instinct but she wasn't fast enough to avoid all the weapons. A long handled knife or Guan Dao was the last weapon to be released by the scroll and it flew right into the girl's thigh, but from behind a Miao Dao pierced her shoulder. It was a sheer miracle that the sword missed the artery in the shoulder.

"That was easy...see I told you...you lack true strength!" Tenten responded as she dispelled her clone and landed in front the girl with a kunai in hand ready to deal a final blow. Rekka snarled angrily she couldn't let it end like this, she grasped hold of the blade of the sword pulling it out of her shoulder carefully, blood poured freely from the would for a moment before it began healing. She pulled the Guan Dao from her leg and raised her head her eyes changed slowly they were now golden with demonic slits. Tenten backed up slowly, this girl she was facing was different she was on another level.

_'She is on a whole other level...I will have to be more careful in this battle she seems different. I need to be careful...' _Tenten thought to herself as she grasped hold of a sansetsukon and spun it around. Rekka grasped hold of the Guan Dao she just pulled out of her leg and glared rushing forward, she spun the long handedly knife elegantly and thrust it rapidly. The curved blade lunged forward and the brunette leaned to the side taking a deep cut to her shoulder but despite the pain she coiled one of the sections of her flail around the pole of the blade and ripped it from Rekka's hands.

Despite this Rekka spun about landing an elbow blow to the Tenten's lower back knocking her forward. Rekka then spun around raising her foot up and pivoting into a side kick slamming her to the wall. The brunette groaned in pain as she hit the wall, as she was leaning against the wall grabbing hold of a dual bladed spear, she quickly grasped hold of it and spun thrusting it forward pinning Rekka's arm to the opposite wall.

Rekka wasn't defeated yet though, she grasped hold of of the guan dao which was stuck in the wall and pulled it out. She loosened her grip on it and thrust it upward getting a grip further down and thrust the blade into the brunette's left arm sending her into the wall. The brunette hit the wall lightly and slid down, she frowned in pain feeling the pain from the long handle knife in her arm she grabbed hold of the blade and pulled it from her arm. Rekka fought against the two pronged spear that was holding her to the wall it was stuck to the wall quite well preventing her from escaping.

Tenten hoisted herself to her feet and clutched her arm she finally ripped off part of her shirt and tied it around her arm making a quick tourniquet. This helped slow her bleeding down, as she walked down the corridor with a noticeable limp Rekka managed to pull the spear out of the wall and threw it at the brunette. Despite her exhaustion Tenten spun about swiftly pulling a kunai from her holster knocking the spear away and rushed towards Rekka with the kunai readied. Rekka rushed across the floor kicking at the brunette's side swiftly as her foot came down she thrust both palms forward and hit Tenten in the solar plexus swiftly.

"Foolish..." the weapons mistress muttered as she threw her kunai to the ceiling the blonde's eyes didn't follow the kunai. The brunette then grasped hold of the red sleeves of the Katon Expert's outfit grasping her arms tightly. "No way I'm losing to you! I won't be out done by a girl who worries about her looks!" Tenten shouted loudly as she kicked Rekka repeatedly in the side before jumping to the air and throwing both legs into the blonde's stomach the combined force sent her flying across the ground as the elegant sleeves were torn apart. This revealed the seals on her arms, a circle containing the kanji for hopeful on the right arm and a circle containing the kanji for child.

Rekka glared angrily as she gathered herself from the floor, but as she was getting ready to stand Tenten bolted to the ceiling planting her feet to it. She grabbed her kunai from the ceiling and bounded from it diving for Rekka. The brunette's knee struck the girl clad in red in the stomach and as the blonde fell to the floor Tenten spun the kunai piercing the collar of the girls shirt leaving her pinned to the floor.

"...We'll settle this...Panda Girl...this isn't...over..." Rekka managed to say before passing out from exhaustion as she did her eyes returned to normal. Tenten smirked and staggered away heading to where Haku was to see if she was in need of assistance. "Oh we will...you definitely don't belong with these people..." Tenten quietly said as she walked away picking up the two pronged spear using it as a crutch as she walked.

Further down the hall the large shuriken was being thrown about swiftly being pulled back like a yo-yo on a strong due to the chakra thread attached. She found that the mirrors were too hard to penetrate with her weapon. "Just like Shirotoku-sensei...you must be his cousin...his...distant cousin..." the red haired girl spat out an insult to goad Haku into attacking.

Haku frowned while plotting her course of action, though she didn't have Naruto's reserves of chakra to pull off the shadow clone technique as long as Naruto or Ginshin. She proceeded to form hand seals, this was her chance to use **Kirigakure no Jutsu** now the jutsu required a source of water fortunately for her the air contained a great deal of moisture. Soon the area was filled with a mist reducing the vicious redhead's ability to aim.

Thats when Haku descended from one of her mirrors charging forward she threw a strong right hook connecting with Kiru's jaw. The sadistic girl fell back and threw her shuriken forward, one of the blades cut across the side of Haku's, the dark haired ice mistress threw a powerful kick into Kiru's side spinning around into a heel kick. This sent the vicious murderess reeling back as she held her head losing control of her chakra control on the shuriken.

"I was killing people before you even learned how to do ninjutsu. I outclass you, relying on that large weapon will hinder you!" the ice mistress exclaimed as she prepared to leap into the air, the tanned red head regained her bearings sent two chakra threads froward to her shuriken disengaging it into the two kunai. She then pulled the large kunai forward bringing them straight into Haku's back. Haku fell to the floor and coughed up some blood Kiru then pulled the large kunai from the girl's back smirking sadistically. Haku screamed out in immense pain as the pain coursed through her body, _'She's stronger than I thought...'_ the raven haired girl thought silently as she forced herself to her feet.

"You truly are a weaker cousin to Shirotoku-sensei. After all the stronger members of your bloodline have white hair. You are nothing but trash compared to sensei...I shall remove you from the line right now." Kiru morbidly said as she locked the two kunai into one large shuriken again. Thats when a rain of senbon came from the mirrors striking the redhead in several points of the body locking her limbs in place. "No...that's not true real strength comes from something else...compassion...murderous intent only gets you so far!!" Haku then threw two kunai from her holster knocking the redhead into one of the mirrors. The shadow clone in the mirror jumped out kicking the red head towards Haku who was prepared, she grasped hold of the girl by the collar of the shirt throwing her down the hall at an angle. Which caused the red head to hit the wall with great force knocking her out.

"The rest is up to you Naruto-kun..." Haku said as she dispelled her clones and her mirrors of ice. She then walked to a wall and rested against it quietly, she was lucky the kunai didn't go in too deep but she had received a some serious injuries from the Kunai.

Down the hall with Naruto, his eyes continued turning around, in the way of two gears or more specifically the solar system. "Sasame...go down the hall and check on my team..." Naruto spoke sternly as he prepared his sword, to fend off this devil swordsman. The girl opened her mouth to object but Naruto shot her a glare and she turned running down the hall.

"Who would of thought Orochimaru-sama's little pet would become so weak!" the swordsman shouted as he prepared to rush Naruto. Naruto evaded Kenki's rush and kicked him square in the back. "And I expected more from one trained by Kuroken and Shirotoku." Naruto responded dryly as he thrust his sword forward, Kenki spun around caught the blade swiftly with one of his own.

"Your eyes are just as freaky as the Uchiha's but you probably can't copy jutsu! Meaning you are flawed-" Kenki was stopped in the middle of his attempt to insult Naruto when Naruto changed his grasp on the handle of his sword applying much more pressure pushing the devil swordsman back with greater intensity. Naruto was steadily driving Kenki back, the devil swordsman stumbled back and Naruto thrust his sword forward slashing it upward knocking the devil swordsman's hat clear off. Also a deep cut formed across the boy's face.

"You have no idea what these eyes can do...like a shadow cast in twilight I see the movements as if they were those of a cast shadow in the twilight." Naruto cryptically said as he held the blade horizontally with elegance. Kenki laughed and loosened his yukata slightly, he steadied his katanas evenly and stepped lightly as she prepared to rush forward. In a swift motion Kenki slashed his sword vertically cleaving the kitsune mask in two. The ceramic mask fell to the floor and shattered, Naruto frowned slightly and gripped his sword tightly.

"**Asura Kenjutsu: Goaku**!(**Asura Kenjutsu: Five Sins**)"Kenki lunged forward swinging his swords forward with great fervor striking Naruto's one sword, "SATSUJIN!!!" the devil swordsman shouted as he sheathed his katanas and reached behind unsheathing the long sword slashing diagonally, the dojutsu in Naruto's eyes turned ones more, "**Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Jingireichishin**!! **(Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Five Virtues)**" was all Naruto said as he had analyzed his opponents Kenjutsu.

Naruto stepped out of the way of the last slash, striking his opponent in the back of the neck with the side of the sword causing him to fall to his knees. Kenki growled angrily as he stood to his feet, he grasped the sword tightly and rushed at Naruto with a series of fierce lunges and slashes. Naruto was gracefully dodging the attacks and stepped back as the sword came down fiercely trying to cleave him in two. The sword struck the stone floor and and became lodged into the stone unmovable.

"Game over Devil Swordsman..." Naruto ran across the lodged blade ready to finish Kenki with the sword of billowing clouds, thats when Kenki unsheathed the two swords at his side bring them up in time to deflect the thrust of the sword Naruto flipped back as the long sword was being dislodged by his added weight. The two then lunged headlong right into one another striking one another's blades simultaneously thats when Naruto's sword began to fissure and crack from the intensity of the fight between the two. Finally the blade snapped the tip flying off across the room.

Naruto jumped back and threw his sword hilt to the ground and took a taijutsu stance, this was going to be hard to fight with out a weapon. Kenki rushed forward sheathing his katana grabbing his long sword from the floor. Naruto pivoted on his right heel avoiding the swing of the long sword as it came slashing towards him, Naruto leaned back as the sword cut through the air. The sword cut some of Naruto's hair, Naruto continued to lean backward and flipped backward and kicked off the floor punching Kenki in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Naruto grabbed hold of the Devil Swordsman's right arm which appeared to be the more dominant and turned it over and dealt a swift palm heel strike to the elbow breaking the arm. 

Kenki roared out in pain as his arm was shattered with intense precision, Naruto prepared **Shosen Jutsu** (Mystical Palm Technique). He proceeded to cut several tendons within the his opponents body causing him to fall to the floor immobilized. "You will never use your sword techniques again...you are no Shinobi anyway...you are not but a pathetic excuse for a samurai." Naruto spat out as he cast his sheathe to the side, he turned deactivating his dojutsu and walked down the hall quietly heading to where his team mates were.

As he left a figure emerged from the shadows clapping his hands quietly, His face was revealed slowly the dark eyes, the black hair, none other than Kuroken Satsujin. "He truly has surpassed my expectations...but you...ha! You have always been a pitiful excuse Kenki...I knew I should have sent Sayuri or Koshanue but...there is hope for you...of course what I have planned for you there is only a ten point one percent survival rate. Tell me Kenki...do you wish to have vengeance?" Kuroken spoke with venom to his words he wasn't going to make it easy for the failed projects to continue to exist not with out paying a price. "Yes sensei...I want to get even with that fool...no one bests Kenki the Devil Swordsman. So do as you will if it will make me stronger." the boy angrily said gritting his teeth, Kuroken smirked at this and motioned for some Otonin to carry Kenki away.

Once the devil swordsman was carried away, Kuroken smirked as he looked to the broken mask laying on the floor. "No more hiding behind the mask hmmm Naruto? Perhaps the development of this dojutsu is the cause of our interference on your development. The Kyuubi's chakra combined with the blessed seal may have caused a change in you. Orochimaru you and your quest for power will be your downfall." Kuroken cryptically stated before disappearing into the shadows to wait for the time to collect Kiru and Rekka.

Down the hall Naruto found his team and Sasame waiting, Haku and Tenten had been tended to by the Fuma girl and bandaged up. "Naruto-kun where are your mask and sword?" the brunette kunoichi asked since it was weird to see Naruto with out his trademark items. "Broken." Naruto responded as he walked over to them.

"Are you both ready to go? We need to get out of here before more Otonin show up." Naruto helped Haku up since she looked the worst off compared to Tenten who was better off due to only a few burns and bruises. "Thank you Naruto-kun..." Haku calmly stated as they walked down the corridor back to the entrance. The eventually reached where Rekka lay on the floor she was slowly coming to consciousness, Naruto set Haku down against the wall.

He knelt down beside Rekka and lifted her up, "Rekka-chan I want you to come with me...you don't belong here..." he looked at the girl with concern in his eyes. The girl looked at Naruto happy to see him show kindness to her, "I would follow you to hell Naruto..." she quietly said trying vainly to hug him.

"Naruto! She's an enemy! She could-" Tenten began to object but saw that the girl didn't show animosity to Naruto.

"Too bad she can't go with you...Kuroken-sensei wants us to keep her where she can be a weapon!" A hostile voice called out as fierce kick came toward Naruto's stomach knocking him from Rekka. Sayuri stood defiant and ready to fulfill her duties her right hand extended and motioning for Naruto to come at her. "N-No...Naruto-kun..." Rekka cried out as she saw Naruto get knocked back a few feet.

"You are obviously too weak Rekka to want to go with a weak fool..." Sayuri trailed off as she felt a surge of killing intent, Naruto stood to his feet the wind like patterns spreading over his face. "Rekka isn't weak...she is one of my precious people!" Naruto stood ready his eyes more serious and vengeful, he forced the seal back slowly he simply prepared to strike the blue clad kunoichi. The girl snarled some, "Not today! I'm already in enough trouble for trying to fight you earlier...I will fight you yet Naruto." with that said she picked up Rekka and ran out of the compound swiftly almost at an inhuman speed.

"Rekka!!" Naruto shouted out trying to catch up to her but after a few steps he knew she was gone. He clenched his fist and hit the wall in defeat before walking back to where Haku was and helped her up. The group didn't quite understand why but they sensed some kind of trust between Naruto and the girl known as Rekka. The group traveled out of the building and made their way back to the outpost town.

**Hours later...**

"Sasame! I am glad you are safe." Hanzaki quickly said once the group returned, Sasame rubbed the back of her head knowing she was going to be in trouble. Naruto had taken leave of the group and walked off to be alone inside the bar that miraculously hadn't been destroyed while Ginshin and Shirotoku had fought. "Kin...who is this Rekka girl...?" Haku softly asked her team who froze at the mention of the name.

"She was there? ...Rekka was more than precious to Naruto-kun...he isn't honest with himself about her...you see...he loves her. He may say she's just his friend but its more than that." Kin explained, she was of course feeling great pain at the thought of Naruto's feelings for Rekka. Haku sighed some, she could only guess what Naruto was going through at the moment. "Tayuya really couldn't stand Rekka cause as far as Naruto was involved it was Rekka this, Rekka that, Rekka, Rekka, Rekka...you could say that I also disliked her..." Kin quietly said gritting her teeth some, it was clear that the girls from Otogakure didn't much care for Rekka. Typical girl jealousy.

"I see...so that explains why Naruto-kun is seems so distraught." Haku silently said as she looked towards where Naruto was. Their eyes shifted to the orange haired girl, they didn't know what to make of her, she could be more competition for Naruto's affections or she might not there was no telling.

**A few days later...**

Naruto was sitting in a tree by himself thinking quietly, he was truly troubled that he couldn't save Rekka from the hell of being one of Kuroken's guinea pigs. He sighed softly then looked up into the branches above, "Stop hiding Kin...I know you're there." he dryly called out before looking back into the sea of tree branches.

"How long did you know I was there Naruto-kun?" the dark haired girl responded as she came out of hiding landing on a branch above Naruto. She grasped hold of the branch and swung down sitting down beside Naruto, _'I won't make him give up on Rekka...I can tell he cares about her too much...he shouldn't be the only one who gives up his happiness for others...' _the raven haired kunoichi said under he breath as she looked at Naruto.

"About five minutes..." Naruto responded quietly, he was being quite distant since his encounter with Rekka. "You need to stop worrying about Rekka, she's a strong girl, after all she is just like you Naruto-kun. Now try and cheer up. You'll have a chance to save her yet." the girl quietly said to reassure Naruto since she could tell he was troubled by this one set back. He looked at her questioning what she was being so supportive since he knew about the dislike Tayuya and Kin seemed to have for Rekka.

"Why are you suddenly so understanding of me caring for Rekka? You and Tayuya used to hate how fond I was of her?" the blue eyed Genin queried, he didn't quite understand it himself. Kin groaned and crossed her arms over her chest, and looked away acting tough as she normally does, it was a defense mechanism. "It's not like I have a choice...I either learn to deal with sharing you or I don't get to be with you at all...and I well I-love-you-too-much-to-let-you-go-so-I'm-willing-to-share!" though the dark haired beauty began eloquently enough the last part was hard for her to say so she blurted it all out at once.

"Kin-chan...I didn't know you felt that way...I never knew-you-loved-me-too-much-to-let-me-go!" Naruto added a joke in as he responded to the girl, effectively destroying the moment. Kin glared at Naruto a vein forming in her delicate forehead, "We were having a moment Naruto...and you ruined it...I should use the ear twist technique." Kin threatened as she reached for Naruto's ear.

"You're cute when you're angry." Naruto quietly said, he was now feeling like his usual self due to the words of encouragement from Kin. The girl glad in black blushed slightly her anger fading away, her blushing deepened when the blonde clad in black set his hand on her cheek and caressed it silently. Naruto then leaned close to her his lips a few inches from hers, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "Thanks for being understanding Kin-chan..." his words trailed off just as he brushed his lips over hers kissing the girl had started as a teammate and become so much more.

Kin blushed and almost fell from the branch but Naruto had pulled her into his arms thus stabling her. She didn't take long to reciprocate the tender kiss, closing her eyes she returned the kiss her heart swelling with that emotion called love. She felt more complete knowing that Naruto cared about her, that was the thing she had found missing in her life all of her life. After a few more moments the two parted the tender kiss and looked at each other quietly.

"Naruto-kun...?" the girl quietly asked, her cheek still tinged a subtle shade of pink as she looked at Naruto who was smiling happily at her, a true smile. "Yes Kin-chan?" he replied as he looked deep into her eyes as if he were trying to stare into her soul. The girl then fidgeted with her fingers for a moment trying to get the strength to ask him if the kiss meant what she thought it did.

"Does this mean we're a couple...now?" she softly asked the boy smiling faintly as Naruto held her close in his arms. She nestled close to him feeling safe, safe enough to drop that defensive wall of hers. "I don't know if you would call being involved with me being in a couple. But yet we are together now." Naruto grinned softly at her and closed his eyes, that was the truth of it all you couldn't call it a couple, it was more like she was part of his harem.

**Sometime later...**

Not back in the village for even two minutes Naruto felt the presence of two girlfriends looming around the corner. "Okay Naruto. I and Gai have to show Hanzaki-san to the Hokage tower where we will give our report on the mission. You can show Sasame around the village. Oh yeah and Rin is coming with us too." Ginshin calmly said with a grin on his face, although Naruto was in dread of this. "Sensei do you know whats lying in wait for me around that corner? Tayuya, Hinata and Sakura! I would rather not be garroted today 'kay? Thanks!" Naruto responded since the idea of escorting a girl as cute as Sasame around the village would earn the ire of Tayuya a scary thing indeed.

"Not my problem lets go!" and like that Ginshin, Gai, Rin, and Hanzaki were gone leaving Naruto alone with Kin, Haku, Sasame, Tenten, Neji, and Lee. "Sasame-chan! You are a vision of beauty! Will you go out with me?" Lee quickly jumped in and asked Sasame, of course she turned pale as a ghost at the thought and looked around quickly.

"Er...sorry...I'm interested in someone else!" she quickly said trying to avoid the fate of being on a date with Lee. "Who is he!? He surely cannot be as youthful as I!" Lee replied striking a nice guy pose, this made Kin, Haku, Sasame, Tenten, and Naruto all twitch in disgust. Spandex rarely looked good on anyone, and Lee and Gai were some of those it didn't work for.

Sasame quickly grabbed hold of Naruto's arm not like she had much to choose from, either Naruto or the angst filled Hyuuga Neji. "I really like Naruto sorry Lee!" the girl explained swiftly, as a feeling of dread washed over Naruto's face. This revelation caused Lee to pretty much petrify into a pillar of stone and fall over backwards. "Now c'mon Naruto show me around the village!" the orange haired girl chimed in as she pulled Naruto's arm to get away from Lee.

Just as the two reached the corner Naruto was dreading, thee girls stepped out glaring coldly at the girl. "Annnnnd what do you think you're doing with our boyfriend!?" Sakura angrily said her arms crossed over her chest. Naruto now had a feeling of dread that he wasn't going anywhere for a while, "he's showing me around the village as his sensei-asked him to do." the brown eyed girl responded timidly since the three girls were scaring her a tad.

"Well we need to have him clear something up for us! The slut with the giant forehead and the perma-virgin with no pupils wont agree to my claim that I got Naruto-kun's first kiss! He kissed me when he slipped me that tranquilizer when we were fighting that time." Tayuya exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest, Naruto's eye twitched in fear of Tayuya.

"I got his first true kiss because it wasn't a fight and he wasn't trying to knock me out! It was a true romantic kiss! Nothing Tayuya the Sailor would know anything about!" Sakura responeded as she set her hands on her hips giving Naruto a look that chilled him down to the bone. "N-Naruto-kun k-k-k-kissed me on the cheek w-w-when w-we were f-five..." Hinata shyly commented as she fidgeted with her fingers not wanting to intimidate her fiancé like the other two were doing.

"That doesn't count! It was on the cheek you timid little perma-virgin!!" Tayuya shouted at the raven haired girl causing her to cringe from the verbal assault. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose sighing some, since it was juvenile to fight over the first kiss bragging rights. "Sorry but none of you got my first kiss...a first kiss qualifies as being on the lips. Now I will say who it was and neither of you can hit me. I don't need a headache today." Naruto said as he cleared his throat after the two angry girls nodded their heads. "It was Rekka-chan just the night before I was supposed to leave for the Chuunin Exams..." Naruto began quietly as he began to reminisce about that night.

**Flashback no jutsu!!**

_Naruto had been getting his stuff ready for the mission, when suddenly he was glomped and fell over. He didn't need to look to the side he knew who it was, the only girl in Otogakure forward enough to do something like that. "Hello Rekka-chan." he said a genuine smile forming on his face, of all the people in Otogakure Rekka was the only one he felt truly comfortable around. _

"_Awww Naru-kun you're no fun sometimes!!" the girl complained but still nuzzled her face into his neck none the less. "I knew it was you because of the sleeves. And you know Kuroken-san will be upset if he knows you sneaked out of his training facilities again." Naruto reprimanded the girl quietly, his right index finger raised into the air._

"_I got permission to say goodbye to you this one time. There is something I would like to give to you before you go Naru-kun..." the girl quietly said her hazel eyes shifting about silently as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck. Naruto rolled over on the floor so he could look at the girl, she was a wild card just like him full of energy and friendly. "And what is that? Would it be something like this...?" Naruto leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips, the girl's face gradually shifted from a light tinge of pink to a shade of red found in her hair. _

_Now normally Naruto didn't do something as bold as that but he felt like if he didn't do it now he might never get the chance. He pulled away from the kiss slowly and smiled at the girl, the girl opened her eyes slowly and blushed deeply and nodded her head. "You __are__ coming back aren't you Naru-kun?" she quietly asked since she didn't expect something so bold from Naruto._

"_I don't know Rekka-chan...I have a bad feeling about this mission...if something happens know that I will one day come back for you. I swear it on my Nindo!" Naruto told her as he looked up at her, little did he know this would be the last time he would see her for a long while. _

**Back in the present...**

"I ought to kill you Naruto!" Tayuya growled showing her disdain for Rekka, the truth was she had seen Naruto first yet Rekka got all the attention from Naruto just cause she didn't cuss all the time or bop him on the head. "Now now Tayu-chan deep cleansing breaths! I didn't even know you liked me back then." Naruto responded, a big drop of sweat on the side of his head as he raised his hands in self defense. Tayuya didn't crack him over the head with her flute, instead she twisted his ear causing him to scream out in pain.

It was true the next generation always surpassed the last, because in this case Naruto would probably learn to be quiet unlike his sensei. Sasame just stared in shock of what had just transpired, Naruto was an odd boy alright since he didn't yell at Tayuya for twisting his ear.

**At Tsunade's office...**

"And thats what happened Hokage-sama." Ginshin politely said, trying to maintain his manners in front of the Hokage due to the fear of being flicked into a wall. "I see so your former teammates have created a second iteration of the Sound Four...and the one Naruto speaks of named Rekka is the missing Shichibi Jinchuuriki that we have heard about then. As the report said, the girl had greater mastery of Katon jutsu than Shinka at that age." the Godaime Hokage quietly said as she laced her fingers quietly looking at the group of shinobi in front of her.

"I sure hope you brought Rin back for a good reason Ginshin, and not because you decided to have two girlfriends for every day of the week." Tsunade quickly said as she turned her attention to Rin, Ginshin was a noted womanizing ninja but he wasn't that bad. Seven was enough.

**Author's Notes: Okay here it is chapter 11. It would have been here sooner but like I said things happened. I momentarily got uninspired when I found out so prick was copying and pasting my fic on a forum and claiming it as his own. Then yesterday I had a wisdom tooth pulled, and so I finally got around to finishing this chapter. I have to ask that if any of you find my fics being posted on a forum and its not me posting it to do something about it cause I don't enjoy my work being stolen. **

**Now a choice is presented to you.**

**Kurenai dumps Ginshin getting tired of sharing him and ends up with Kakashi, allowing Rin to take her place as one of Ginshin's ladies. Or Rin goes to Kakashi and Kurenai just learns to deal with Ginshin's love of the ladies.**

**Next stop fluffiness filled chapters!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay a small announcement. I have decided to begin rewriting two of my fics, and put Icha Icha Engagements on hold for the time being. Reason being the recent developments of the manga, has spurred me to do rewrites, I feel it would help me get a better fic going on. I will also be doing major changes to the flow of the story, since I haven't felt the fics were up to par for what I wanted. I will really try to update them more once I get them done.**

**Also I would like you to know, I haven't been intentionally avoiding fic writing. I want you to know I have other interests besides Naruto so if I stop its cause I'm reading, World of Darkness material because it interests me and helps give me ideas. So please give me some space to create, I will try and get the rewrites started soon. Also for sake of better development in the fics I have opted to limit women Ginshin will have. I will entail other changes in my rewrite.**


End file.
